Just sitting on the bench
by Yuori
Summary: Sasuke did not expect to fall in love but he did and it came in the form if Kakashi Hatake or "Bakakashi" to Sasuke. Now Sasuke has to keep him a secret from his INSANE family bent on Narusasu love...Kakasasu is about to make a hit Fianale
1. Just sitting on a bench

OOOO I was inspired to write this story...it just popped into my head...

I have sit on the far end of this bench in the abadoned end of the park in fron of the pond near the same silver haired man who sat on the opposite end for 2 years. It was almost night. The tears and memory that he fought with all day were now slipping. The sun continued to sink during this winter day. The thoughts were sinking in.

I hate myself. I'm disgusting. I'm wanna disappear. I wish I was never lived.

The sun had set under the horizon as I stared into the dull gray pond.

I wanna feel pain. I wanna watch myself bleed lifeless. I am so worthless...

The tears were slipping as the sun disappeared. As my tears came faster a choking sound almost came out pass my lips. And I simply streched myself out on the bench and buried my face in the silver haired man's thigh. Choking sobs were muffled in the warm jean clad flesh of this silver haired wolf hybrid.

I have done this for 2 years. Since the incident, I came here...sat on the brittle wood bench...waited for the sun to sink and cried into the same stranger's thigh.

I didn't know who he was.

I didn't care.

So long as he was here.

So long as he didn't reject me.

Normally, after I cried himself dry of emotions he left. And so did the man going in our opposite direction. This time I did what he had not expected and fell asleep on the man's thigh. Inhaling the crips cool air. His large warm hand on my raven locks.

His last thought was _'Ah...it going to snow'_

And so it did.

Kakashi POV

I'm a routine man. Work, visit memorial, come sit on the wooden bench reading...waiting for the raven hair cat hybrid to sob his heart out on my thigh.

Why don't I shove him off...tell him to go home...reject him.

Because for some reason it gave me a purpose. I knew during the day the boy would not cry which is why he would wait until night.

When darkness would hide those tears.

Now here he was after 2 years letting the sobbing boy find comfort in his thigh. While it snowed peacefully.

But during this 2 year anniversary, their routine changed. The boy had stop sobbing, but he hadn't moved either.

Kakashi hand was still on his head and after several moments of still silence he did the first (well first for him) thing to break thier rountine. He shook his shoulder with no response. When shaking didn't help, he did the next thing to break thier steady rountine. Turn him around and he couldn't help the inaudible gasp that came from him as his eyes widen.

The boy was beautiful...No!...

The boy _is _beautiful.

I'd never seen the boys face before. Only the swishing tail annouced the fact that he was a neko. And now I wonder how I could gone this far withut seeing it. The boy's pale skin was slightly moist with tears cold, his inky raven locks were an amazing contrast from his skin (he already new it was silky soft), and his lips that were slightly parted look petal soft. He wondered what his eyes looked like...

Kakashi sighed.

He decided he would take him home since he had no clue where the boy lived. So, he picked the boy up shocked by how light he was. Then he headed toward his black sports car. Strapped him in and headed towards his condo.

He had no clue his routine had just been thrown of course.

**I beta-ing my chapter ince I don't have anyone to do it for me and I only updaye every 2 weeks...maybe ^_^**


	2. In the middle of winter

New chapter thank reviewer...would love feedback from any and everyone. Flames and all are welcomed.

Sasuke POV

I was warm, and comfortable. I was rising out the shadows of sleep. My senses slowly returning. I could hear soft crackling, breathing, and...was that a page turning. As I said I did feel warm. My coat was not on, but I was under a sheet; my head slightly elevated. My tongue was heavy and fuzzy...i tasted nothing...sight ill just skip until I actually open my eye. I smelt something oh so familar...I smelled...pizza...burning wood...HIM.

My ear twitched as I decided I should wake up now.

Kakashi POV

I carried the still suprising light neko to my flat and laid him on the on the soft rug. As I did this, I started warming the room since was a little chilly. I didn't bother crossing the cold wooden floor to get to the thermostat.

I left my scarf on ( covered the lower have of his face). Sparked a fire in the marble fire place and ordered food (He was a lousy cook) which was difficult, because many resturants were closing and were not willing to deliver due to bad weather. After placing the order, I sighed.

The neko would more than likely have to stay here. Oh well. I got a blanket from up stairs and pulled the young one's jacket placing the sheet on him.

While poking the fire, my buzzer went off notifing me the pizza was here. I paid and place the food infrontof the fire. Placing the raven haired boy head on my thigh stroking his soft hair and ears I began to read my new series of Icha Icha.

I knew from the way his tail was swaying that he was comfortable. His phones been ringing like crazy, but it wasn't my place to answerer it.

In minutes, I noted his ears twich alerting me to his awakening. Lowereing my book, I said nothing as he sat up taking in his enviroment. I was severly disappointed to lost the soft hair.

Sasuke POV

Hm this place looks like a cross between a bachelors pad and a...home. The fireplace was on the opposite of the door, two coached faced each other situated in the living room, the kitchen was open...and beautiful, and the seems to be in upstairs. I could see the room doors from hear (note the condo it just like Usagi-san's house in Junjou Romantica except that full scale window is where the kitchen is, their is a fireplace, and the living room is a little smaller)

After observing my surroundings, I looked at the owner of such a place and thought that I had never seen such bored yet sharp eyes in my entire life. ANd they were multi colores, one gray the other red...with a scar. I knew he had silver hair, but I didn't now it came down in to his face in sharpe strands. Although overall his hair had that bed head style. It worked well for him with two silver ears on perched on his head. The rest of his face was covered by a scraf. I never truly seen the him before and even thpought I couldn't see the rest of his face. I did't think I ever have nor ever will meet anyone more handsome.

Normal POV

Just like Sasuke was the first to break their routine, he was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly.

Kakashi raised abrow "Why?" he asked in a more husky and deep voice.

"I broke your routine." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi eye crinkled into a curve. Sasuke guess he was smiling. He had guess right when Kakashi chuckled.

Kakashi shurgged "Don't be...why don't eat?" He suggested.

Sasuke picked up the greasy slice of cheese pizza and started nibbling on it.

"You'll probably have to stay here a few days. The weathered has gotten terrible."

"...I knew it would snow"

Kakashi raised one fine brow " ...you're phone been ringing like crazy"

At this Sasuke sighed. He knew he was calling and why. Kakashi raised a brow, but said nothing. Sasuke held out his hand and Kakashi took that as sign to hand him his phone.

Sasuke speed dial and looked at Kakashi "Sasuke."

Kakashi blinked and replied "Kakashi" Sasuke nodded. When he heard someone pick up the first thing he heard was "SASUKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Sasuke was sure from the amused look on his face Kakashi had heard him

**Kinda of proud I could come up with this**


	3. Wondering who you are

Previously,

Sasuke speed dial and looked at Kakashi "Sasuke."

Kakashi blinked and replied "Kakashi" Sasuke nodded. When he heard someone pick up the first thing he heard was "SASUKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Sasuke was sure from the amused look on his face Kakashi had heard him

Now

Mikoto POV

I'm a mother. Mother are mothers because they have children. I have 2 boys. One, is a 24 and about to get married. The other is 19...and I'm at constant war with him.

Now don't start calling me a bad mom because I'm not.I put tracking devices in my children's bodies and other devices they own (i.e phone, car, etc) like a good mother should.

Since Sasuke was born he was my little cute ever so blunt baby. Always happy and full of those cute giggles and although I wasn't always their I made sure he always knew I loved.

Then he became a teenager. Teenager with moods and haramones and always wanting to be alone...and worse he started hanging out with those kids, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. UGH! Well, Suigetsu and Juugo...I never see that Karin...hmmm whatever happened to her...But anyway ever since he started hanging out with them he started noticing _things. _Like the tracking devices, cameras in his room, and listening devices I worked hard to put up. He disabled _all _of the them. He snuck out, skip school day (although he was a straight A student), and was constantly fighting.

I gave up putting devices in his room. He _always _found them. Itachi couldn't find half of them. How could Sasuke?

_AND THE CLOTHES!_

BLACK, GRAY, DARK BLUE, DARK RED, DARK PURPLE, DARK,DARK.,DARK Everything just Dark.

He wasn't sunny boy who wore light green, yellow, white and even wore kiminos for me when he was in an exceptionally good mood.

Then one day he went bad to worse.

One rainy day he returned home nearly 3 years ago wet, dirty, smelly, police behind him but that wasn't the worst part

...No!

The worst part was the light in his eyes was extingushed. That's what killed me. The little boy I once knew was gone the moment I saw his eyes in front of the doorway.

His dark eyes lighted with a determined fire extingushed to nothing in one night.

He was gone.

According to the police he was with a gang of kids,at a club wth illegal drinking, smoking, dancing with 18 year and ups. The only reason he wasn't arrested was because he was not found doing anything, but dancing. So they left him to us his parents.

I tried to find out what was wrong. Screamed, yelled, threaten...but nothing. He said absolutely nothing. I even let Itachi yell at him. Sasuke loved Itachi. He would be able to get to him. But even Itachi harsh tone did not make him raise his face.

It hurt Itachi greatly because his realized his Otouto had disappeared. When he quieted nothing was said only the crack of thunder outside was heard. Then Sasuke stood up and ran out the door.

Itachi and Fugaku tried to chase him...but Sasuke had always been fast...so he had gotten away.

I phoned Madara for his help, but he couldn't find him. It was as if he disappeared from the face of the planet.

I cried and cried and cried that night.

When he returned home the next morning, he was still soaking wet. He came up to me and apologized in hoarse voice. Then sat down at the kitchen table waiting for punishment.

I couldn't puish him. Fugaku couldn't talk to him. Itachi could even look at him.

I tried everything to get him back, vacations, therapist, pschologist, spending more time with him. All he did was ran or lock himself away.

I never found out why he lost that light in his eyes.

Now I'm used to him going out randomly. But the fact that the weather spokesman just told me a storm was coming and not only that, but it was going to last for DAYS didn't help. So I've been ringing his phone for hours and he STILL hasn't picked up.

RING RING RING RING

The caller ID said 'My lil Sasu-chan' "SASUKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Hello, mother" His voice is still montone as ever.

_"DON'T %*$ HELLO ME WHeRE THE &#*$ ARE YOU"_ I'm a worried mother what do you expect.

"At a friends...I got a weather update saying theirs a snow storm coming...so I went to the closest place I could go to in order to avoid get caught in it. Why?"

Pausible reason, but..."You haven't answered your phone."

"Ah, I was sleeping. So noone was allowed to distrub me."

"Oh well you should have called at least. They say the storm will last a few days...will you be alright?" say NO. Say you need your mother.

"Of course, I'll be fine." I think I'm crying

"Ok Sweetie Bye...don't for get to call at least" I think my heart is breaking

"Yes mother goodbye" So polite.

He hung up and so did I. Only I couldn't move my hand. Tears were falling like rain on my hands.

"Mikoto, Itachi touched Kyuubi's dress an-" Fagaku, my husband, cut short when he say me crying.

"Darling, what wrong?" he asked, but I couldn't answer.

I, Mikoto Uchiha, who was considered beautiful, strong, and brave; cried pitifully in my husbands arms.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke POV

As I converse with my mother, I noticed the amusement in Kakashi's eyes faded into something almost sad.

I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because I was imposing on his territory. I was crumbling his rountine every second I was here.

Then I'll become invisible. I won't distrub his routine. I can do that...I've done it a milloim times before.

Kakashi POV

Listening to Sasuke on the voice was really amusing. Sasuke's mother apperantly protective of her cubs...no matter what their age. I really wouldn't want to meet her. She sounds scary.

But listening to Sasuke talk to her...he sounds so emotionless. If I were anyone I'd say he sounded cold, but that he would hate her or at least dislike her. But that didn't seem to be the case, it's just he doesn't care. He calls because he has to. Nothing more

...what have you been throught...

After talking to his mother, he became quiet. He seemed to think that by not talking and moving that he would disappear...or become invisible. I wonder how many times he's done that. Become nothing more than an inanimate object. Another thing in the room.

It was unnatural...

This silence just isn't right. He's making me feel as if I'm the only one in the room. Such a young face should smile and laugh!

I felt a stirring in me. I felt like making him breathe. Smile. Laugh. Live.

SPEAK DAMNIT!

"Worried mother?" he seems shocked that I started talking. Does he not think I would want to talk to him?

"Yea" he whispered.

"Ah... 26"

"Huh" confused.

"My age is 26."

"Oh...19"

"Green and blue" (fav color) He looks cute when he's narrowing he eyes at me. I'm not a rapist.

"...Black and blue"

"Curry"(fav food)

"Tomatoes" hmm I expected something sweet...I really not into sweets

"7" (fav number)

"6" I rose a brow but continued our lil..game.

"gay" (sexual orientation) ooooo a blush. He looks even more adorable.

"...gay" I wonder why he's still whispering.

"Underground"(fav nightclub)...is that a smirk...that is a smirk...what the hell... he looks sexy...

"Underground..."...I've never seen him there..."I go on Saturday" ...that explained it. I went on Friday.

"Artist"(occupation)

"Artist" I rose my brow for explaination. He seemed to understand.

"pastrey chef...I don't like sweet though...I sing and dance sometimes...you?"

"Painter, sketcher, photograher...I work for company with erotic manga(well that caught his attention if his inclining brow is any indication.) But I free lance with photography."

"What were you before this?" Smart kid

"What gave it away?"

"The scar and your routine. Artist are not routine. You are"

"Hmm...I was a commander and detective."

"Why did you stop?" He looked truly curious with the fire lighting his eyes.

"Got tired of it." I really did. The pain was just too much "Glad I did. I've made some great friends since then." I smiled at him.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to smile back, but couldn't.

"You've been hurt." I blurted out.

It was a statement not a question. Sasuke looked shocked and then his guard came up"But I won't ask...but you can tell me at any point you want." Swiftly I took his phone and before he could complain I handed it back to him. He cocked his head to the side. Silenly asking me a question.

"My number...so you can call whenever..." Sasuke nodded. "Well let gets some sleeps...its late and seeing as my room is probably freezing I'm going to sleep on the couch. You can sleep on the other while I get a blanket."

I swiftly retrieved a blanket.

When I came back from upstairs, Sasuke was on the couch in his previous banket waiting on me. I smiled, laid a second blanket on him, and slept on my side across from him.

REviews please...oh and a windspirit asked if I loved Junjou...my reply is HELL YEAH!


	4. Couldn't help but be drawn to you

Previously,

"What were you before this?" Smart kid

"What gave it away?"

"The scar and your routine. Artist are not routine. You are"

"Hmm...I was a commander/detective."

"Why did you stop?" He looked truly curious with the fire lighting his eyes.

"Got tired of it." I really did. "Glad I did. I've made some great friends since then." I smiled at him.

Sasuke looked he wanted to smile, but couldn't.

"You've been hurt." It was a statement not a question. Sasuke looked shocked and then his guard came up"But I won't ask...but you can tell me at any point you want." Swiftly I took his phone and before he could complain I handed back to him. His head cocked to the side. Silenly asking me a question.

"My number...so you can call whenever..." Sasuke nodded. "Well let gets some sleeps...its late and seeing as my room is probably freezing I'm going to sleep on the couch. You can slep on the other while I get a sheet."

When I came back from upstairs, Sasuke was on the couch in his previous sheet waiting on me. I smiled, laid a sheet on him, and slept on my side.

Now

Kakashi POV 2:14am

After being an officer for so long, you learn to become pretty alert.

And I was even though I had no reason to be.

I heard small whimpering, but I thought it was just the wind...can the wind even whimper?

Then there was another followed by a sob. It was heart wrenching all the same to hear. The sounds were painful, sad, slightly hystric even a little panic-y. I couldn't take it so I opened my eyes and sat up.

I was met with darkness.

After a few long seconds adjusting to the darkness and the heartbreaking sobs echoing throughout my apartment, I finally looked over at Sasuke.

The moon being my only source of light.

And just like at the park I was awestruck by his immense beauty. His features weren't sharp like his mind nor were they hard like the wall around his personality...his heart. They were soft, gentle, even childlike...with a touch femininity. Subtle , but most definitely there. The moon just made these features more clear...as if he should be lying in the snow outside...waiting to be found..claiming he was a fallen angels from up there.

His sheet was no longer on him and he was shivering.

I continued this train of thought until I heard his heart stopping cry. Thats when I saw his tear streaked cheeks, face scrunched in pain...unbearable pain. Pain that I so desperately wanted to erase from his very essence.

It was after this thought that I saw that I was out of my makeshift bed..across the freezing floor...above Sasuke...my hand placed precariously above his cheek.

What the hell!

I shouldn't do this...then there was that sob..and I couldn't stop. I placed my hand on his cold wet cheek.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke wake up" his whimpering stopped, but he started sobbing

"Sasuke...Sasuke..." he was waking slowly. His moist eyes were staring me.

"Ka-ka-kashi..." He was sobbing and clinging to my shirt. I had long forgotten my scarf. I easily slid under him allowing him to cling. To hold me ...to be vulnerable while I protect him from the evil forces bent on breaking him. My hand pressed his head in to chest as my other encircled his petite waist. He continued to sob.

"I-I-I-I...I-I'm-m-m...s-s-s-oorry" Why was he apologizing to me?

"Shh Shh you have no reason to apologizes...just sleep" I cooed to him. Why was my lips so close to his silky locks?

"I-I-I...c-c-c-an't-t-t" You adorable thing. I'm here.

"Course you can...you're not an insomniac" he attempted to chuckle only to end up sobbing"I'm here. So, sleep...I'll be here when you wake"

"...P-P-Prom-m-m-mise-e...?" he stuttered like a small child.

Those dark onyx eyes were staring at me glittering in the moonlight. How could I not promise?

"I Promise" And just to make a point I entwined I fingers. This seemed to satisfy him. And there's was that pretty blush. I gonna make him blush more often.

So as I comforted him, he fell asleep. I stroked his cheek, cuddle him closer...even kissed the top of his head.

I wanted to say that this was not love...that I was just concerned...but I couldn't help, but I wonder if ...was it possible...that this was 2 years in the working. I would have gone further thought, but I was tired, comfortable, and warm with this little body next to me. I pulled the blanket back over us and fell asleep.

Sasuke POV

"_Seimei! Seimei! NO! PLEASE STOP!" I can't move. Why can't I move? I want to move. I need to move. _

_I was in an alley. Dark, drity, scattered water puddle, mice and cats. The disgusting smell of waste. This was the alley in downtown Konoha. Near Broken Glass. The club. _

_The knife glittered in the red moon. He's gonna kill her. She's my friend. He can't...I won't let him!_

_"Seimei! Seimei! Seimei NO!" There was the gun. It seemed to be the only way to save her. "Seimei STOP!"_

_BAM! BAM! Clank!_

_I fired two shots. One to his forehead...and the other to his heart. I shot him...I killed him..but I had to... he was gonna kill her. I saved her. Right?_

_But there was too much blood from a bullet shot. Where is all this blood coming from? I looked at her. It..It...It was coming from her. _

_NO! NO! NO! NO! I SAVED HER! I PULLED THE GUNSHOT BEFORE HE SLASHED HER! RIGHT?_

_But when I turned her over and indeed she was where the blood coming from. Blood redder than her red hair._

_I wanted to scream...vomit...call for help. Help...who could help?_

_I could nothing but cry...somewhere I heard "Sasuke...Sasuke"_

Dream over

Adjusting to the darkness, I saw him. His head hovering over mine, in this light he seemed even more handsome "Ka-Ka-Kashi"

Then the dream came back to me. Full blast...it was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on me.

It was night and I couldn't hold the tear...particularly at night.

So, I clung to him raw and vulnerable...waiting for him to reject me. I couldn't help, but apologize. For what? For being a burden, disturbing his routine, waking him up, not being strong enough...to stop the tears...the pain...the death of my precious friends.

He slid under me.

"I-I-I-I...I-I'm-m-m...s-s-s-oorry" Why did it have to sound so pathetic

"Shh Shh you have no reason to apologizes...just sleep" he whispered. Was his lips on my hair?

"I-I-I...c-c-c-an't-t-t" Stop sounding vulnerable

"Course you can...you're not an insomniac" my attempted chuckle ended as a sob"I'm here. So, sleep...I'll be here when wake" Does..Does...Does he mean that?

"...P-P-Prom-m-m-mise-e...?" He'd always been there on the bench...

"I Promise" maybe he could be here now...maybe I could let him near...this once...

He entwined our fingers and I felt heat rush to my face...its dark though...he won't see it right?

I felt so warm, protected, guarded from all the drama, disappointment, and heart ache of the world. I was in this strangers arms...no..no I was in Kakashi's arms...

Will you let me stay? I thought as I fell into unconsciousness. Much calmer than I was before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Soooo much more descriptive than I normally do...seimei is the guy from loveless...I may do next chapter now instead of waiting until tomorrow...do you think I should.

Review and let me know

Thanx

Oh lil windspirit...I NO its one of the BEST yoai...if only Naruto was yoai...it''d be 10x popular...BUT KAKASASU has to be the main..NOT NaruSasu

Note: I only like SASUNARU only when there is ITAKYUU (I LOVE THAT COUPLE)


	5. Couldn't help but stare

Previously,

"Course you can...you're not an insomniac" my attempted chuckle ended as a sob"I'm here. So, sleep...I'll be here when wake" Does..Does...Does he mean that?

"...P-P-Prom-m-m-mise-e...?" He'd always been there on the bench...

"I Promise" maybe he could be here now...maybe I could let him near...this once...

He entwined our fingers and I felt heat rush to my face...its dark though...he won't see it right?

I felt so warm, protected, guarded from all the drama, disappointment, and heart ache of the world. I was in this strangers arms...no..no I was in Kakashi's arms...

Will you let me stay? I thought as I fell into unconsciousness. Much calmer than I was before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now

Sasuke's POV

Waking up never felt...so good. I don't want move. I want to stay here...in this warm embrace. Those were my first thoughts as I woke up. I couldn't believe that I thought them and I couldn't deny how true they were either.

I opened my eyes. The sudden brightness made me squint. When I adjusted, I felt a light breeze on my head. Looking up I saw Kakashi resting peacefully. I could not see his multi-colored eyes...but I noticed his scar. The scar was red...and beautiful on him. Other people would most definitely think this was a blemish or at least be distracted, but not I. No, I thought it added to something about him...something...dominate yet soft. I couldn't stop staring. It was lovely on his peaceful face. My hands softly touched his face; fingers just barely grazing the scar.

That's when he started to wake. He looked like a lost child yawning and scratching his face...its probably when he noticed that his face wasn't covered because he froze. I didn't care. For some reason I felt daring and removed his hand. My hand went back to his face admiring his face. I was lost in thought. It was surrounded by one thought: He's handsome.

He seemed relaxed. I wonder if he felt this tranquil spell falling around us...or at least me. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours past before the silent vibrating of a phone went off. Then we both scrambled for our phones. It was not mine.

Kakashi POV

Waking to a teen staring intently at my face was not what I expected to wake up to. However, I was relieved he did because at first I panicked. This lovely boy staring at a face I long decided was hideous. Yet, he stared at me with something bordering love...or maybe its my wishful thinking. This..This...This moment was of course disturbed. My phone went off. I answered without looking at the caller ID.

It was my best friend: Genma.

"Oi man we're coming over?" He lived in the same apartment building.

"Are you? Why?" Seriously doesn't the mental message of I want to be left alone with Sasuke ring ANY bells.

"Raidou worried you might die. What with the snow and lack of groceries in your house." I glanced over at my fridge where Sasuke was. He had scrunched up face as if he smelled something bad (that was probably the months worth of take out). He was throwing out everything. It was probably a good idea. Now that I looked around my apartment it was VERY filthy. Paints, pastels, canvas, clothes, old food, and things that were just plain unidentifiable were littered on the floor. It was miracle that we didn't trip last night.

"Hn, when are you going to be here?"

"25 minutes" hmmm

"Make in 45."

"Can and WILL do."

We hung up. We don't use goodbyes. It wasn't necessary. Best friends don't say goodbye.

"Sasuke" he turned to me with a disgusted face (probably found 3 week old fish taco)"My friends iare coming over in like 45 minutes...I have work to finish (unfortunately)"

"...Ok I'm cleaning...everything" I raised my brow...I doubt he would finish. So heading to my work study, I left Sasuke with his attempt. He looked determined though. Cute determined face.

Sasuke POV

This place is filthy...there was something that resembled a moldy dead fish on a slimy taco. This place was...was...DISGUSTING. I developed some of my mother neatness...I was not a neat freak, but vague organization was good. This place was in desperate need of a clean. And I was going to get this place CLEAN. After he left to some room upstairs I set to work. I looked under the sink for cleaning liquids and devices. I was relieved that he did have them...they look new. Sigh Bachelors...

I started in the living room. Picking up clothes and throwing them in a pile...they would need washing and picking up art materials and crumpled pieces of paper. Placing gloves on my hands and tying my hair up in a high ponytail I started to pick up the unidentifiables. Some were moldy and others were slimy. I felt sick. Really if I find a dead body, ill scream. I can't take any more mental trauma. After removing everything off the floor 20 minutes later I started scrubbing spots. They were difficult to remove, but I managed to make them faint. I then worked on vacuuming under the table around the couch and under the rug. I had to stop this thing 3 times just to refill. Not to mention the other gross -cough sex toys cough- things I was forced to trash.

The living room looked...livable but still had the stench of paint. So, I uses a little Sakura scented febreeze (ya made it up). Now was my biggest challenge...the kitchen. I didn't know where to start...their was trash in the sink dishes...were...were those dishes moving...don't panic just..walk away.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Armed with bug spray and a dish rag, I wrapped a bandanna around my head, placed goggles on my face and prepared for war. This wasn't going to best me...PREPARE FOR WAR BITCH!

I jumped in stared scrubbing, rubbing, washing...and exterminating (killing) anything that moved. I didn't notice the 3 eyes pointedly staring at me. However, I did notice the plate moving away...as if trying to run away. Well you should have thought of that before you inhibited this place. So in retaliation I grabbed the broom and smashed the plate...only to reveal a rat...

"AHHHHHHHH DIE DIE DIE DIE" I screamed as the blasted little demon kept running from my deadly weapon. (note the arrow pointing to the broom)

I kept this up only vaguely aware of laughter...and clicking sounds.

I almost had him right there trapped in the corner evil smirk on my face and radiating murder the rat trembled. I raised the broom then forced it down, but before it could connect with the target someone had stopped my broom.

A highly amused Kakashi.

Kakashi POV

I've sat here for over half an hour with no muse...I needed something, but nothing came except thoughts of Sasuke. It aggravated me to no end yet I continued to think them. So, I decided to go check on the one occupying my every thought...besides the guys would be here in...well their late so they should be here any moment. Sigh

Setting down my prized brush, I walked down the stairs to the most amusing and adorable scene. Sasuke with a high ponytail wrapped in a bandanna with googles resting on his forehead was attempting to kill a mouse screaming die. Awwwww he's so cute. I couldn't resist getting my camera. Luckily, it was loaded and ready to go. I started taking pictures and did actually get good ones. Now don't worry I won't let the little thing die just let Sasuke have his fun. My friends walked through the door. They had my key for just-in-case-I-burn-my kitchen moments. I waved them over while they watched Sasuke try to kill the poor little rat...well Genma was trying not to laugh.

Raidou raised his brow silently asking a question. "Whose is this and why is he trying to kill a rat"

I just smirked and went back to clicking on my camera. When I was satisfied and saw the rat cornered by a clearly murderous Sasuke, I decided to intervene. I stopped the broom before it hit the mouse. Placing a bowl over the little thing. Sasuke looked at me silently glaring a "What the FUCK!" I smirked.

"Now Sasuke aren't their animal protection rights that prevent such thing like this from happening" I asked.

His eyes narrowed "Not when their trespassing" hmmm...I'm kinda scared of that glare.

"There is a simpler way to do this" I pointed to the randomly moving mouse covered rat trying to escape. It was squeaking like crazy.

I placed my foot on it to stop its movement. Got a nearby jar a let it run into unbeknown to the victim.

"See their was no need to kill it." I was still smirking so it came a little smug.

"I wouldn't have this problem if you weren't a pig" he seethed.

"Really I was always told I was a dog" I replied contemplatively

"Ugh! THIS PLACE IS DISGUSTING! HOW DO YOU EVEN STAND TO LIVE HERE! YOU SHOULD BE CLEANER! THERE'S PROBABLY AN ARMY OF THESE DAMNED THINGS" I blinked. I never heard Sasuke scream before nor have I ever seen him mad...I decided I like making Sasuke mad. His face red, panting slightly, trembling in fury...Now if only this situation was a little different"

"Well it seems you've done a good job of cleaning it up...I should have you over more often" Sasuke was still glaring, but not as intensely...I think that means he'd calmed down...and like the compliment on his hard work.

"...Well I need to finish cleaning...and dispose of this." Sasuke had the rat dangling over the sink disposer while it screamed for help. I snatched it away from him. He was ready to glare at me again...but thanks to quick thinking I distracted him.

"Ummm...How about I dispose of it and you meet my friends" but instead of turning he pointedly stared at the jar...expecting me to throw it in the sink disposer. I sighed went to the balcony on the opposite side of the kitchen (convenient when stove started smoking), got hit by a blast of arctic cold air and let it scurry away outside.

Walking back to Sasuke I said "Happy now?"

He just "humph"ed and turned his head away. He's cute and interesting...I like it. Clearly, there weren't a lot of boring moments around Sasuke.

"Uh-huh" pushing him towards my friends"This is Genma and Raidou...they're my best friends and occasional lifesavers"(not the candy ppl) Genma(weasel) being the social one extended his hand in a handshake. But instead of shaking it Sasuke stared at it...then his grinning face...and back at his hand. Then turned toward Raidou(ferret)

"You look more intelligent then your counterpart...it is nice to meet you" Genma fail anime style while Raidou laughed.

"Nice to meet you as well...I see you've attempted a challenge I've long given up on" He's referring to one attempt to clean the kitchen only to end in him screaming about some mold talking to him and another attempting to rape him...which led to Genma with a flamethrower...yea my friends are weird.

"Humph...I don't give up on any challenge I start...it not in my nature to quit." said Sasuke sincerely...I was going to store that info for later. Raidou walked over to fridge and whistled.

"Ah, you've gotten the fridge clean too" He said amazed then walked back to him bowed slightly saying "You are most honorable" Sasuke almost smiled...just a little. I think he was trying not to giggle. Raidou must of notice because his eyes soften.

"How about I show his most honorable my respect by revealing my gifts to him?" Sasuke eyes were glittering with laughter...hey I'm suppose to make him laugh...but I was too curious about how he sounded when he laughed to stop him.

"Would his most honorable accept these groceries I hand selected?" Gesturing to the groceries he did indeed bring. He tends to do that from time to time. Sasuke opened his mouth in order to respond, but instead giggles left him. He tried to stop them which was pointless because the first few had already trickled out so the rest came flowing out. His laughs were not sickeningly sweet or mind numbingly annoying. They were soft, airy laughs...like bells only softer...I half expected butterflies to flutter around him. It was just that amazing. I wanted to make him laugh too. Yes, I'm jealous...wait holy sh- I'm jealous...So that's why its a green monster...because its an evil feeling that makes me want to rip my best friend throat apart...I don't like this feeling.

"I would most definitely accepted such a gift and in turn make you a delicious lunch...if your not too busy" said Sasuke with highly amused eyes and a barely their smile. I liked it...it made him look so very childlike.

"What about me" whined Genma who finally got over his shock.

"What about you? replied both Sasuke and Genma in unison. Looking close to tears in his chibi mode I asked him if he wanted to play a game. Of course, this perked him up instantly. We were still on pause in Need for Speed. He thought he was going to win...too bad I wasn't going to let him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, teasing, playing, and eating. Sasuke was not lying when he said he was a chef. His cooking was amazing. He choose an American lunch consisting of fried fish and Macaroni and Cheese casserole. Note to self: give Sasuke a key so he can come cook. Sasuke was amazing at Need for Speed and repetitively beat Genma who cried on Raidou's shoulders. Sasuke had long guest they were lovers, but wanted to confirm. I did, but their weren't just lovers, they were married. How? The both went to Las Vegas...got drunk with a priest...who married them off. They didn't realize it until 2 weeks. THey probably would have gotten a divorce if the bottom of the paper say after at least 2 weeks of marriage the couple must remained married for at least 6 months. 6 months later they were in Japan and completely for got about it. They've been happily married for 3 years.

When the sun started setting, Raidou and Genma left. Genma swung his arm around Sasuke in a half hug which surprised Sasuke and Genma exchanged phone numbers. Sasuke promised to give him the recipe for his casserole. Then they were gone. We sat on the couch silently watching TV.

"...I-I-I had fun" Sasuke said suddenly almost ashamed to admit it.

"Me too...they really like you" I said cheerily.

"They do?...I'm glad" he responded contently.

"...I'm gonna have to have a key made for you?" What the HELL did I just say that aloud.

"Why?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"If you cook as good as you did today then you welcomed all the time..."

"Oh" it sounded...disappointed

"...and because your fun to have around" Its true...I'll have to convince him to move in with me...but not until I win him over...if I can at least...

"Oh" It sounded a little happier.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"kay. What are we going to watch?"

"The titanic" which caused Sasuke to groan.

"What...?"

"Does it have to be romance?"

"Yes" Yea I tend to be blunt.

"Why" Awww he's whining.

"Cause it has historic meaning."

"Hn" Ugh...brat it does!

"Sigh...it better than that other movie...no strings attached or whatever...give it a chance...I bet you haven't watched it?"

"No i haven't because it has romance...can't we watch the nightmare on elm street or terminator or scarface" Apparently some one loves violent horror movies.

"No, this is for your own good...trust me its good"

"Fine" he said with a pout. I chuckled. "What"

"Your cute when you pout" see blunt

"I'm NOT cute and I'm NOT pouting" I just chuckled placed the movie in, put in arm around him and whispered "Sure...let just enjoy the movie" I couldn't resist nibbling on his adorable ears. (the cat ones ppl) He blushed and whined "Stop" I chuckled deeply which caused him to shiver and continued to nibble until the movie started.

Sasuke actually watched the movie and even seemed to enjoy it...at one point he actually cried which made me pause the movie and comfort him, but overall it was great. We had fallen asleep on the couch blissfully unaware of Sasuke's ringing phone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

God this took me forever hope you like...I made it extra long...critics if their spelling mistakes or you see anything wrong just review it and ill happily fix it.

Lil windspirit thanks for reviewing every chapter...i don't have tons of review, but I do have loyal reviews so thanks a lot.

Oh and I made the cozy up to each other immediately than taking a long time because well as Kakashi said this was 2 years in the making. Sasuke already trust Kakashi. I mean seriously he didn't know him and he still came there to cry on his leg...and Kakashi let him meaning he wanted to comfort the only way he could. You'll see why later on.

lates


	6. Didn't know we'd start off so fast

Previously,

"kay. What are we going to watch?"

"The titanic" which caused Sasuke to groan.

"What...?"

"Does it have to be romance?"

"Yes" Yea I tend to be blunt.

"Why" Awww he's whining.

"Cause it has historic meaning."

"Hn" Ugh...brat it does!

"Sigh...it better than that other movie...no strings attached or whatever...give it a chance...I bet you haven't watched it?"

"No i haven't because it has romance...can't we watch the nightmare on elm street or terminator or scarface" Apparently some one loves violent horror movies.

"No, this is for your own good...trust me its good"

"Fine" he said with a pout. I chuckled. "What"

"Your cute when you pout" see blunt

"I'm NOT cute and I'm NOT pouting" I just chuckled placed the movie in, put in arm around him and whispered "Sure...let just enjoy the movie" I couldn't resist nibbling on his adorable ears. (the cat ones ppl) He blushed and whined "Stop" I chuckled deeply which caused him to shiver and continued to nibble until the movie started.

Sasuke actually watched the movie and even seemed to enjoy it...at one point he actually cried which made me pause the movie and comfort him, but overall it was great. We had fallen asleep on the couch blissfully unaware of Sasuke's ringing phone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now Sasuke POV

This is the 2nd time in a row that I have woke up feeling like this. Warm, comforted, protected. It's become strange to me. I am scared of it. If I get close to this man will he go crazy...will he kill my precious friends? I didn't think so. He had friends of his own he cared about...and he didn't have crazy look in his eyes. Scar sure, but not crazy. I couldn't have help the blush coming to my face as I remembered the day before. I hope he wasn't upset about me getting so close...then again he didn't say anything about it.

These thoughts are so confusing. The only thing I knew was that I was cozying up to him way too quickly.

_But you've known him for 2 years. _

That was the thought that weirded me out. I HAD known him for 2 years...but not on an intimate level.

_But he was your comfort when noone else could be...not even your Aniki...is that not intimate...?_

Anyone could be someone's comfort! That was my lame argument.

_So why didn't Naruto become your comfort._

At the very thought of my former best friend I became cold. Shutting off the voice in my head. Naruto my ex. No we never went out. My mother still attempted several set ups for us. But I was never into them. We were close though. We were best friends. Always together.

Then we broke apart. He went off with his 'good friends' and I went off with my 'bad influence'. (claims the my family) My friends were not bad influences. They taught me to be myself. That is something I will always be grateful for. During that time with my 'bad influences' I had been more myself and had more fun then I could remember. Partying, dancing, laughing, our insane moments of intoxication. They were great. I could never trade them in for anything or one. Now that I think about it I want Kakashi to meet them. He would love them. I'm so sure of it. He let me see some of his friends so why not return the favor.

I couldn't help it, I smiled ( a little). I didn't know know why it made me feel so happy that Kakashi would accept them...Maybe its because noone does. That they are barely allowed through the front door at my house.

"You have a lot of facial expressions when you sleep?" I opened my eyes to be met with slightly concern yet really amused eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about?" That was my lame excuse.

"You face went from content to confused to mad-ish to sa-"

"OK i get it I won't do it again" Why am I sad...Why does he look sad?

"That's not what I meant. I liked it. I just want to know whats going on in your head." I-I...he...how is he affecting me this way?...why is he concerned?

"J-J-Just S-S-Stuff" STOP STUTTERING MORON!

He leaned in and smirked "What kind of stuff?

"I-I-I...S-S-Stuff... l-l-like...y-you"HE HOT! I"M HOT! THE ROOMS HOT! DAMN OZONE LAYER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO MAKE IS DAMN HOT!

"Good stuff I should hope" HE'S KISSING ME! HE'S KISSING ME! WHAT DO PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY"RE BEING KISSED!

_kiss back_

And I kissed back for all its worth. It's started chaste, but at some point his tongue slipped into mine. It probably was when his big callous hands went under my shirt.

I didn't know what to do? You see I've kissed before. I just didn't know how to kiss _him. _He seemed to understand because his tongue guided me and it slipped under, above and around his. Then I heard that muffled sound...I heard it again...was...was that _me. _I'm moaning and I couldn't stop. It felt so good and hot. I wanted more and he gave me more. Our open mouthed kiss just got more intense to the point where he was above him. Long slender callous fingers mapping my sensitive body catering my needs and moans. I even became bold and started sucking on his tongue. He moaned. I was thrilled and wanted to hear more from him. My smaller hands went under his shirt. _Oh god!_ My only thought as I felt those rock hard abs. I felt smoothnes_s _with the constant bump of scars. I was turned on. He was a turn on.

How did he get these? Who did he protect to get them? Would he protect me? Would he stay with me?

These questions just made me scared and desperate for more contact. So, I took off his shirt and looked at him. He didn't seem to mind, but his face was turned away. Was he ashamed? I couldn't understand why. He had white chest chiseled with beautiful rock hard abs, scars marred his chest. I touch his chest, my hand traveled upward to his face forcing him to look at me. His expression was heart breaking...as if he expected to be rejected. He was still on his hunches. I slid onto his lap. Straddling him I kissed him softly, caringly,...lovingly. I wanted him to know that I found him attractive, gorgeous, beautiful...Hot.

He responded eagerly and desperately. My mouth meshed with his. Tongue moving against his, I let him lead. He was so..so..dominating and oh so comforting. We eventually broke away panting. We were to say the least hard. And I felt that he was...huge? I slid closer to him accident and he rubbed against him? _Oh GOD! _It felt so good. He was smirking and I realized that my head was tilted back and I had moaned. Please don't tell me I blushing. However, from the amused look combined with the heat rushing to my face, I could tell I was blushing to my ears.

Looking at that confident face made me think he was wolf king. He just seemed so comfortable and regal now. Not afraid of me rejecting him.

I was ready to dive back into those amazing lips, but I heard a BRING!BRING! My phone was vibrating. I stopped moving toward his face, but I was transfixed by it. I didn't want to look away. I didn't look away. So, I just randomly moved my hand in the general direction of the vibration. I couldn't reach.

As if sensing my dilemma, his much longer arms reached for it and slid it into my hands. I didn't know who it was I just knew they were stopping my Kashi time...KASHI OH HELL I ALREADY HAVE A PET NAME FOR HIM!

"Hello" I sounded breathless

"SASUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YESTERDAY?" My mother screeched angrily into the phone.

"I forgot" Well I was honest. I did genuinely forget.

"..." silence was on the other end...I think I hurt her...I'm the worst son ever born. Kakashi must of noticed because he nuzzled me. KASHI STOP CARING!

"...Mom...I didn't think you would be concern that's all...what with Itachi's wedding" I haven't called her Mom in years.

"OF COURSE NOT...Sweetie I'm very concerned...your my baby boy...Are you ok?...the blizzard hit pretty had...When are you coming home?" She seemed happier. I'm calling her Mom from now on.

"I'm fine...I might be home tomorrow" I needed more time with him...I had to be sure...about what?

"Oh good...do you have an outfit for Itachi's wedding sweetie"

"Not yet" His wedding in May anyway...Something about spring being the birth of love UGH!...So as you can see I have time.

"Well I can get you a dre-" My Mom had a weird 6th sense when it came to knowing who was an uke and not...My brother and Father said otherwise about me...but it seems I proving her right...unless...

"I'm not wearing a dress" Yea now I have your attention from nuzzling Kashi-hentai

"Humph...crush your mother hopes why don't you?...What about a date?" AND here we go AGAIN "I'm sure Naruto wou-"

"No" We hardly speak and he keeps staring at me and bringing me flowers...I am not a woman!

"bu-"

"No, I'll find my own" Wonder if Kashi would...NO!NO!NO! If Kakashi met my weird and completely messed up family he'd reject me for sure...I'll keep him a secret.

"Kay...Are...your...umm are you-" UGH FRIENDS JUST SAY FRIENDS!

"Yes my friends are still coming" They wanna find a way to screw Itachi's wedding over...I've got that covered so...hey he's my Aniki and I get most my genes from my mom...does it matter that I misuse them.

"Oh"

"They'll behave...I promise"

"Good...oh I gotta go darling...florist calling..stay warm ok" Always a mother

"Ok...bye mom" Still feel a little strange to say mom, but it makes her happy so...

"BYE SWEETIE" Really Happy

I hung up. Kakashi looked really amused.

"Sweetie?"

"Shut up"

"Whatever you say darling" he said so very close to my face. Damn how he reset the move so fast.

Grrrrr Grrrrrr

My stomach rumbled. I blushed embarrassed. Stupid Stomach. I started sliding off him. "Ummm I-I-I'll make lunch"

But Kakashi wouldn't allow it. My lips were on his and I immediately gave in. I felt his abs flex under my hands, but I was lost in my own little blissful world to notice what was going on.

Then too soon I was set on my feet. I looked around me around and realize I was in the kitchen. I gave him an annoyed looked for ending our kiss. He chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I have to work before my editor storms in here like a screeching banshee" He explained grabbing my shirt. "I can't have you distracting me" He put it over my head as I put my hands up.

"So you get to go shirtless...What if I burned myself?" Yea I can play too...try out my I'm cute pout...gets me whatever I want

"Then I'll suck on it." His ever hot reply...WAIT he's ACTUALLY SUCKING MY FINGER! HOT! HOT! **HOT**!

"Hn I just wanted to check my bases" I replied. Good no Stutters I thought as I popped my finger out his mouth and turned toward the kitchen. 2 seconds later I felt strong arms encircle me.

"Cute...I'll put on a shirt. If you need me I'll be upstairs...I seem to have a knew muse" He pecked me cheek and did as he said. When the door closed I realized I'd been staring the entire time and blushed. Sinking to the floor and sighed WHAT WAS ALL THAT! In less than 48 hours I am making out with him. With hot tongue...rock hard abs...sexy scars NO! STOP I'M GETTING HARD I NEED TO MAKE LUNCH! ITS 3PM ITS TOO EARLY FOR ALL THIS!

I set to it struggling to rein in my thoughts however I persevered and got through the meal. I made onigiri with fish and fried tomatoes. I hope he likes it.

_If you cook as well as you did today your welcomed any time._

Those words had me blushing to my ear tips. I don't normally get complimented on my work. I headed upstairs with both our plates and politely knocked. He opened the door with a smile and took both plates inviting me in. My mouth dropped open. This room looked incredible. It looked essentially bare aside from the paint supplies and various art works with a small shelf that had a radio on playing. In the center of the room was a stand-up canvas and stool. But what truly took my breathe away was the one of the walls were made entirely of glass. It was so clear I wasn't sure it was there. I walked closer on the wood floor and touched it just to see if it was real. The sun was setting...apparently I had underestimated the time. It must of been at least 5:30pm. It was gorgeous. It cast the room with a purplish and slightly orange shadows. I heard the clink of plates being set, but I was too amazed by the view...you could see the ocean from here.

He was behind me . I knew it. His presence surrounded me the way the sunset in cased the room. His arms were around me. We said nothing, but I knew this very room was why he got this huge bachelors pad. The song was changing on the radio. Rocketeer by Far East Movement was playing. I swayed to the music and Kakashi swayed with me. This song fit the mood.

_Here we go_

_ come with me_

_ there's are world out their that we should see. _

_Take my hand_

_ close your eyes_

_ with you right here I'm a rocketeer_

_ Lets Flyyyyyyy Up up here we go Up up here we go Lets flyyyyyyyy Up Up here we go where we stop nobody knows..._

On and on we went in our semi-dance as the sunset and the city lighted. My lips were on his as we swayed. My lunch forgotten and his work somewhere in the past. Here in the present he was here and so was I. I threw all caution to the wind and fell for him.

That night we did had sex in that room. I thought it was going to awkward and weird. I thought I'd be a total turn off to him in bed. But instead it was spectacular. We went at a wild pace. Sometimes it was fast and powerful and at others slow and passionate. I moaned, groaned, screamed his name again and again. I even called him Kashi. That seemed to increase his pleasure because he went faster. The man was a animal...No demon in bed yet one of the most loving and caring. Rocketeer played again and both our senses heighten. I didn't know how I appeared to him but to me he was that sliver hair Adonis. He was too hard to resist. He consumed me. He even let me come down on him from above. I was nervous about being on top but as the song played again I forgot about it and just felt...

_Here we go_

_ come with me_

_ there's are world out their that we should see. _

_Take my hand_

_ close your eyes_

_ with you right here I'm a rocketeer_

_ Lets Flyyyyyyy Up up here we go Up up here we go Lets flyyyyyyyy Up Up here we go where we stop nobody knows..._

I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted him to know everything about me. I wanted this to never end_._ He made me forget. Correction: he made the wounds scars... Scars I would remember but would never hurt either...I knew I would have to tell him about the incident...and yet I knew instead of hating as I did myself he would comfort. He would be my secret for now...even though I knew my secret would include my friends knowing.

When I couldn't go anymore and he was exhausted and out of breathe we stopped. He got up and got a sheet to cover us. His arms were around me 3 times in a row. I was happy. Half on him I stared out at the city. With its twinkling lights.

_Here we go_

_ come with me_

_ there's are world out their that we should see. _

_Take my hand_

_ close your eyes_

_ with you right here I'm a rocketeer_

_ Lets Flyyyyyyy Up up here we go Up up here we go Lets flyyyyyyyy Up Up here we go where we stop nobody knows..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tell me what you think truly, I loved writing this chapter...their first kissed followed by sex...EEEEPPPP! Sorry my fangirl is coming out

lil windspirit what do you think? I hope your little fangirl is fainting over this!

Till next time! My updates MIGHT slow...end of senior year crap stuff!


	7. Didn't know we'd make it this far

Previously,

I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted him to know everything about me. I wanted this to never end_._ He made me forget. Correction: he made the wounds scars... Scars I would remember but would never hurt either...I knew I would have to tell him about the incident...and yet I knew instead of hating as I did myself he would comfort. He would be my secret for now...even though I knew my secret would include my friends knowing.

When I couldn't go anymore and he was exhausted and out of breathe we stopped. He got up and got a sheet to cover us. His arms were around me 3 times in a row. I was happy. Half on him I stared out at the city. With its twinkling lights.

_Here we go_

_come with me_

_there's are world out their that we should see. _

_Take my hand_

_close your eyes_

_with you right here I'm a rocketeer_

_Lets Flyyyyyyy Up up here we go Up up here we go Lets flyyyyyyyy Up Up here we go where we stop nobody knows..._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now Sasuke POV

I still can't believe it and I'm still scared of the feeling this man envoke in me, however, 5 months ago I chose to throw caution to the win and be with him.

With Kakashi.

Its March. I've been going out with Kakasi for 5 months, keeping him a secret from my family for 5 months, becoming indescriably happy for 5 months. Whats happen since then? Well I wouldn't know where to start.

I currently half live at Kakashi's. My stuff just started piling up there. Especially when I stay over for days. Luckly for me the closer Itachi's wedding date draws the less my Mom paid attentions to me. I was glad. I still called her mom which seemed to be reason enough not to bother me with too many questions.

Too bad that didn't work with Aniki. He knew something was up and I knew he knew something was up. He sent his friends to investigate always coming up with nothing. Itachi wasn't the only one with friends in high places. I according to him came home way too "happy" as if I'm floating on "cloud Nine" or at least finally had sex. .

AND HOW MUCH SEX I"VE HAD!

I never thought sex was anymore than some pushing and pulling than "poof" your done. Kakashi has showed me otherwise. There sweet sex, passionate sex, rough sex, I-Love-You sex. I personally like rough. There was sex with toys, clothes, bondage, and all the POSITIONS. I don't how many ways Kakashi had taken me but each time I went to him he had something new to try. I was happy to try it depending on my mood and even then Kakahi coaxed me into it.

Kakashi had not given a key to his apartment, instead he gave me the passkey to punch in. I was escatic. No one else knew it, but me. I had also become Kakashi unoffical cook. It helped alot especially when he invited his friend and I invited mines. To say the least Suigetsu(shark) and Juugo(hawk) like Kakashi. Suigetsu was always trying to get into a porn book and Juugo was learning to paint nature.(Juugo needed a calming hobby) However, the most embarssing thing about Kakashi was that he was such a HENTAI! I mean yea he had the whole erotcia artist thing and I kinda get pissed when he goes to paint other people, but that doesn't mean I want him to paint ME!

You see I got him a sketch pad for new years so he could sketch for his own enjoyment. I thought he liked it because his eyes started lighting up when I eplained it to him. Unfortunately, I regret buying it. THere was NOTHING but NUDE sketches of ME. On top of that he kept showing them to his pervert friends. No they did not look at me in a sextual way, but bing called the sex vixen, and the insatiable neko did not help either. It got to the point where he even started WRITING out his fantasy and the PUBLISHING them. THey had MY NAME in it. Sure there was the whole disclaimer and penname thing...and they were all bascially oneshots, but damnit I knew and that fact should have mattered. He even read some pervert book called ICHA ICHA.

I even threated him with no sex. That only caused him to write MORE of them. Ive long since given up on him stopping...it was his livihood. I just wish he'd at least use a different name...and stop making me a freaking WHORE! He was the damn master and I the mesaly WHORE! It pisses me off. Because something tells me he wants to DO those THINGS to ME! On top of that his editor Anko LOVED the stories and requested them evey month...she also got my phone number...aparaentaly I'm her latest way of getting Kakashi to do his work.

I've learned that Kakashi is absolutely helpless without me. He calls me for the most tedious things. He may look like a grown man, but he a child. Constantly teasing me. Every 2 seconds he had something to say. And he whined every freaking time! ANd don't you dare tell me ignore because I've tried it don't work.

Flashback

"Sasuke" sitting on the couch while I watch TV

"..."currently ignoring

"SSSSaaaasukeeee"

"..." don't give in

"Saaaasuuuuuu-kun" shutup! shutup! shutup!

"..." click changing channel

"Saaaaaasssuuuuu-chaaaaaan" twitch DAMNIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"..."

"SSSSSSaaaaaSSSuuuuu kiiiiiityyyy-chaaaan" double twitch...I could feel the steam coming out of ears.

Kakashi took a deep breath "...SSAAASSSSUUU-"

"WHAT!"

Kakashi blinked. "Im hungry."

I was literally seething "Why can't you get up and get something to eat?" I barely got out with gritted teeth.

Kakashi pouted. "Cause I can't cook" You know the little thomometer that told you when thing were getting too hot. Well, I developed one that told me when I was too pissed. I was now at WARNING: IF YOU WISH TO LIVE DO NOT BE WITHIN A 3 MILE RADIUS OF THIS NUCLEAR BOMB!

"THEN FUCKING STARVE YOU DAMN PERVERT BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BE FOR I GOT HERE!" (O_O)

However instead of being scared shitless Kakashi looked entirely entertained. THis only served too piss me off...and he too push me further.

"I ate take out...but I hate now. I love your cooking. Cook for me" I would have basked in this complement if I wasn't soo pissed.

"THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A FICKING MAID" he can't possibly be anymore infuriating.

"...No...But in my new book you are..Look!" correction he can and is. Note the meter spurting blood...i mean mercury.

"STOP PUTTING ME YOUR DAMN PREVERT BOOKS! THERE HAS GOT TO BE A GODDAMN LAW AGAINST THIS! YOU CAN STARVE FOR DAMNIT CARE!"

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!STOMP!STOMP! up the stairs

"...AND YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE FUCKING COUCH!" SLAM...

He probably would have never tease me again...if I didn't go crawling back onto the couch with him that night

Flashback over

Aside from that everything was normal. I asked him if he would attend my brother's engagement party...this wa the family get-together where I sat and became invisible until 9 where I snuck out. My mother has long since anticiapted this put locks and guards at the door since I was 14 to stop my escape...She however over looks the Attic Dad long promised to clean. THink he cleaned it?

NOPE!

April 15 on Saturday Kakshi was to be my date to Itachi-Kyuubi's engagement party...and afterparty courtesy of Suigetsu. The hard part was actually having introduce Kakashi, the erocic artist/novelist, 7 years older than, pervert to my parents...It seems fate wants to play a hand in my relationship.

Suigetsu, Raidou, and I were hanging out in Kakashi's living room while Genme, Juugo, and Kakashi were upstair doing whatever. We were bored and the night was young, but it was Sunday...nightclubbing for us was usually reserved for Sasturdays. So we had already gone yesterday. Then Suigetsu perked up with and idea.

"Lets go to the fair" he said we huge teethy smile.

"...That sounds like fun"

"Hn. Why" I really saw no point sense it was childish.

"Because I'm not sitting in all night and its BOOORRINNNG" my eye twitched. I hated it when he started whining.

"I'm sure it'll be great Sasuke" I don't know when he became part of the goup AND my friend but right now I didn't like it. He was suppose to be on my side.

"I don-"

"JUUGO WE WANNA GO TO THE FAIR! TAKE US THERE!" I really hate Suigetsu right now.

"Yes Sui-kun...but must you yell" that was fast

"Yup and you two are coming" Suigetsu said pointing to Kakashi and Genma.

Which is how I ended in Kakashi's car headed to the freaking fair. I couldn't even drive there. Why because my "boyfriend" thought I drived like a maniac and by "best friend" thought I would try drive elsewhere to get out of this horror they called the fair.

Kakashi POV

You know what wierd when people say they going to be tied down for life and then stay that way. To someone like myself that sounds like Hell. Up until I exactly felt what it was like to be tied down. I glanced at Sasuke next to me in my car. Sasuke been with me for 5 months and that has been the longest I ever been with someone like this.

I get told what to do, yelled at, and beaten to death when I say something Sasuke finds indecent. Yet, I love him. I want to be with him.

Thats why people stay tied down...because the WANT to be tied down. If I was tied down to Sasuke I wouldn't never want be untied. Between the sex, just hanging out, and the constant mini fights we have I couldnn't be happier. This kid just makes me feel so...human. I been a commander. I've killed and toture people yet when I told Sasuke this he simply held ME. And when he sees my scar that runs down my face he sees it as a "beauty mark"

I've always hidden my face. (mostly behind my beloved ICHA ICHA) Always hidden myself under the ever aloof minimuist attuide. Now I just want to try. Try Hard for Sasuke. When he laughed and giggle and smiled I knew my effort was enough. ALthough he did have his bratty moments. And the soft sweet Sasuke was hidden under the I'm tough piss off Sasuke. It was still worth it. Besides...Sasuke had kinks...even if he didn't wantto admit it. Hehehe...Oh we're here.

As soon as we parked the car we waited for the others who were a couple of lights behind us. I had my precious book covering my face.

"Wanna tell why your so against this?" He looked shocked.

"...NO" he looking down...is he ashamed.

"...Might as well...or Suigetsu will blurt it out" Damnit that glare of his never stops the shiver of fear going down my spine.

"...I-I-I don't like hieghts" Ohhhh...

We became silent when the others came. Suigetsu looked as excited as ever. Genma looked a little sick ith a toohpick in his mouth, but with Raidou there clinging to his arm he stayed brave. As soon as we got to the entrance our sense were assulted. Bright lights, laughter, the smell of popcorn and vomit, the air heavy with sweat and fun. I thought this could be an interesting night.

Sasuke however look intimadated. So, to cool his fears I held his hand and smiled down at him. He returned with a soft look in his eyes. My heart fluttered.

"Um Hmm"

We looked at the guys just in time to have our pictures taken. I was confused then laughed. Sasuke looked furious. He started chasin Suigetsu who ran into the crowd. I couldn't help, but chuckle. Maybe coming to the Fair was a good idea.

Sasuke POV

UGH! When I get my hand around his ne-

WHAT THE HELL!

In seconds I was in the air. Juugo was stopping me fom killing Suigetsu. Not that I could now that he had the please-don't-kill-my-boyfriend look on his face. I sighed which he took as sign that I had calmed down a nd set me on my feet. When I saw Suigetsu, I simply bonked his head and gave him a warning glance. THen walked back to Kakashi. He grabbed my hand and we were off.

We were there for hours. I was scared to go on some of the rides especially the Ferris Wheel, but Kakashi calmed me down enough to get on. When I wasn't thinking about dying the view from the Ferris Wheel was pretty cool. I thought I was in Kakashi's studio again. Then we went on roller coaster rides over and over and over again. And even though neither of us was a fan of sweets we went on a sugar high. The air was cool crisp and light and I was in good spirits. The smile on my face couldn't be erased. We took hundreds of pictures and Kakashi won me a white stuffed bear with a blue ribbon. I'd never had someone win something for me. My heart couldn't stop fluttering and blush was constantly there.

Eventually, we decided to go to a resturant to eat. We found a near by one with a dance floor. On my sugar high, I forgot we were in public and asked Kakashi too dance with me after we ordered. The others didn't join. They just whistled and howled at the way we danced. With no room between each other. My back to his front. I kept laughing and as soon as I got my laughter under control Kakashi found a way to let out again. He started dancing like Michael Jackson. He moonwalked anytime he thought he was going to get lucky that night. Tonight was no exception. Then twirled me around and around until our food arrived and we began to eat.

We talked about a lot of things and kissed our respective boyfriends/husbands not really caring or noticing who was around. Then of course Suigetsu turned it to sex.

"Hey Sasuke, Whats Kakashi like in bed?" I blushed. Kakashi looked amused and curious.

"Hn...he O.K" I knew this would get to Kakashi.

"...OK that's it" said Kakashi indigantly

"You expecting me to say more."

"..HELL YES" I just raised brow.

"Why"

"Because I'm awesome in bed" At this everyone started laughing including me which irked Kakashi.

"Should I give you kudos for that?" Why does he have that look on his face...WHat is he writing?

"No...I could just write it to the world..." THE HELL HE IS!

"Kakashi" I growled.

"...unless you repeat what this says" Kakashi handed be a napkin he written on. My eye twitched twice.

"..." THE HELL I"M NOT SAYING THIS!

"...What should the title be..." Eye twitched again

"...Kakashi is really really sexy in bed..." I can't believe I'm saying this.

"AND" another twitch

"...He really Hot and I will never ever have anyone bed with me but him" Concided bastard.

"Awww babe Your good in bed too" Excuse me!

"Good? Thats it I'm just good!" Note the angry aura Kakashi.

"I-I-I mean...not just good...l-l-like the best I've had...hahaha" Better be. Everone else laugh. He hide behind his book.

"Someones got you on a leash huh Kakashi" Said Genma.

"Says the guy who been married for 3 years" retorted Kakash...that something a liked about Kakashi..he was witty and smart.

"Let order dessert" cried out Suigetsu. Juugo ordered a strawberry short cake for all of us to share.

"This was fun" I whispered to Kakashi. He kissed me.

"Yea...hows the height fear going" He asked nibbling on my cat ear and easing me into his lap.I didn't have to worry about the others they were into each other at the moment.

I giggled (I can't help Kakashi makes me fill this way). "Its going away...thanks"

"ANytime" and he continued to tug on my ears. He loved biting on them. I let out muffled whines. Then pulled away and occupied his mouth in another way. With my lips. I really was concerned with anybody watching...and place was near empty anyway.

"Uh hmm" a man was standing at our table coughed. We all looked. The man smiled.

"How would you like to know what your kids look like?"

Genma paled. Juugo looked curious. Kakashi just snickered with Suigetsu. I was kinda curious. I mean really it could be a lot of fun.

"Sure." Raidou said.

"Alrighty, first I'll take pictures of the each of you put in this litte machine here and two pictures of your future kids will pop out. One boy and the other girl." the man said.

So he took our pictures and we waited for our "kids" to "pop" out. "A rose for your dates" the man offered. We were given roses of different colors. The semes chose.

Suigetsu got a purple and pink rose. Enchantment and delecate beauty. It suited him. Juugo always said Suigetsu was his first real love. I never seem Juugo more taken my anyone else. As if it was the first time he saw him.

Raidou got a green and orange rose. Abudance and Passion. I guessing it meant that Raidou had an abudance of love and patience for him and that Genma was passionate about his love for him...even if he hardly said.

I got a blue a blue, white, and black rose. Mystrey, purity or life, and death. I had no clue what to make of it. I was going to inquire the meaning, but a PING! cut me off. Our children had been born.

We fell into silence. Then Raidou giggled.

"Awww look Gen-san. Our kids look cute" His boy had his hair and eyes but Genma's face. While the girl had Genma's hair and Raidou's eyes. They were indeed cute.

Kakashi and I had a daughter with Kakashi's hair and face with my eyes. The boy was all me except the eyes.

Suigetsu and Juugo had yet to show theirs. "Hey let me see...its not entirely your fault if they are ugly" at this Suigetsu glared a firece glare at me that made me blink in suprise. What had him so pissed?

He handed me the pictures and couldn't help think how adorable they looked. The girl had Suigetsu eyes and hair but Juugo's serene face. The boy had Juugo's hair with Suigetsu eyes and smile. "Their beautiful Sui-kun"

Then without warning Suigetsu grabbed Juugo and stood up. Juugo looked as confused as we did. "We're going home and making those kids. Got it?"

"huh" Juugo was confused and so were we.

"I wanna baby" The Hell!

"Suigetsu you can't just demand a kid on the spot." Juugo really needs to stop doing WHATEVER Suigetsu wants.

"Why not? I want them. They're in me stomach. Hes going to help. They're going to be ours."

"It's not that simp-"

"OK I'll do it" Yea those saucers on my eyes is the shock"

"WHAT"

"I'll have Suigetsu baby" Suigetsu was grinning like crazy. He put his arms around Juugo and kissed his cheek. Suigetsu flaunted his I get what I want smile.

"Really babe? Your the best." Juugo smiled and they headed out the door.

When they left, we were left speechless. Until Raidou spoke looking at his picture with thoughtful eyes.

"Genma"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't we ever have a baby?" Genma looks like he choking should I call the ambulance.

"...Uh because...we...don't...need...one" He sounded like he was groping for words out of the air.

Raidou turned to him "But what if I want one?" See this was one of those make or break your relationship questions and as stupid as I thought Genma was he seemed to pick up the underline meaning. He waited before he answere then he sighed.

"Then I'm going to have to have your baby aren't I?" Raidou looked shocked then smiled.

"Seriously"

"Yea...I mean I don't wanna be with anyone but you and I utterly DESPISE the very idea of you having somone else's baby" He downed the rest of his drink "Besides it means NO CONDOM! ALL NATURAL FUC-" Raidou bashed Genma's head against the table. He glanced at me. I understood that meant he was going to leave and nodded my understanding. He got up a walked toward the door with Genma following like a lost dog.'

I blinked and looked at our kids. They were cute but it wasn't like I was going to up and have sex with Kakashi to have them. Besides having babies are painful.

"Did they...skip the bill?" I would like to think that was the reason for their hasty leaves but Suigetsu looked dead serious and Genma seemed determined too.

"Yea...but I'll pay for it." I might as well. But before I could Kakashi stopped my hand a pulled ou his own wallet.

"I can pay Kakashi" I was getting angry. Seriously I didn't need him to pay for me.

"I know, but I want to...are you still staying my place tonight?" Oh no your not changing the subject.

"Yes and I'm coming with you on your business trip now put down your wallet and let me pay." Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke..I know your not a damsiel in distress or a princess...I just wanna pay." That makes no since.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't wanna come in the first place...and I like buying stuff for you" I blushed at this. The last thing Kakashi ever bought be was these sapphire diamond earrings on my left ear. I had eight of them for the eight peircing on my left ear(human). When he gave me them...I had told him about the incident. He said he saw them and thought of me instantly...althought I believe their is a deeper reason.

I bit my lip feeling heat rush to my cheeks "...Kakashi.." I could say no more because his lips were on mine. I didn't fight him off. I simply let him take over. He kissed me gently yet passionately. I felt that nameless...shapeless feeling drown me. As soon as our lips were seperated he said...

"I love you"...wha...what?

He must of seen my shock and confusion because he continued "I love you. And I don't expect you to say it back...I just want you know...this...this isn't some fling...your not a random fuck... okay?"

"O-O-Okay" that was all I could think to say. He let me straddle his lap and kiss him.

He loved me...no...He LOVES me...But do I love hm? I like being around him...I can let me guard down around Kakashi... I can be just Saske around Kakashi...I can get over the way he makes my body fill when I'm around him...maybe I do...Maybe I can?

When he released my lips momentarily said "I-I-I lo..lo...lo...maybe..."

I felt stupid and was near tears...I couldn't say it and what I said made absolutely no sense. I turned my head away.

I heard Kakasho chukle then Kiss me. "Sasuke I understand...I don't expect you to say it back...but it makes me happy to hear you say you may love me back"

Damnit I was going to start blubbering in a few second so I leaned my head on Kakashi shoulder and said ""K-K-Kashi...I-I-I w-wanna g-g-go h-h-home"

Kakashi paid for the meal and within minutes we were in his car heading to his house. He kept my hand in his the entire ride their and clutched the roses he gave me. He carried me through the threshold like a child. I diidn't care my lips were too busy attacking his neck. He tasted so good. I was thrown on the bed with a very lustful wolf ready to devour me. My rose forgotten on the side f the bed.

He kissed me roughly and slipped his tongue into my mouth . We battled teeth and tongues but I lost. He ravished my mouth leaving no innocene. My entire body was hot with need. I started rubbing our bodies together. In desperate need. Our cloth groins rubbed together and we moaned simultaneously in our mouth. Kakashi broke free of my mouth and went down to my neck leaving red and purple hickeys wherever he may. Clearly marking me. I squirmed and moaned under him loving the rough treatment. He screwed getting my tee shirt of properly and ripped it off. I gasped "Kashi" I whined. he shut me up with his mouth pinching my nipples. I moaned only to be swallowed by his greed my mouth.

"God your so sexy Sasuke...Moan for me" He pulled my black jeans of and attached himself to my nipples. I moaned "Ohhhhh kakashi Ohhh Kashi."

This pleased him greatly because his wandering hands slid pass my navel and down to my neither regions. WHen he hand made contact with my cock I moaned. His cold hands stroked my hot cock. It was insanely pleasurable. He kissed a path down my chest leaving hickeys and stopped at the base of my cock. I was panting like crazy. When he stopped, I loked down to see him staring straight at me with a feral grin and mischevious glint in his eyes.

Kakashi POV

GOD Sasuke doesn't know it but I had plans for him tonight I was going to have him screaming himself hoarse. Most people would want to make love when they say I love you. I however wanted to mark as mind so that no one could have him. When I stopped at the base of cock KNOWING he was hot a bothered I decided to put my plan into action. I removed all my clothes swiftly. In two seconds, I had Sasuke cuffed to the bed. He look at me with wide eyes of shock. I gave him my signature grin and proceed to lick his neck...I wanted these hickeys to last at least a week...and some of them just was dark and noticable enough against his pale skin.

His moansnever stopped. He didn't know it but I could come listening to him moan. Or he couls give me one look and I blow in my pants. This was why I always made this pleasurable for Sasuke yet fun for me. I didn't needmuch to be pushed over the edge, but I'm sure Sasuke wanted someone who'd have him aching for more even after cumming 3 times.

With this in mind, I grabbed the lube. I lubed my fingers up making sure they were covered and began teasing his entrance. First circling which drawed out a deep moan and then sleeping in a finger. I didn't ave to wait long before he adjusted. Because he started bucking. I added a second and third finger and he was literally fucking my fingers.

"Ahhhhh ohhhh kahhhhshi ohhh there righhhhht t-tt-there f-f-f-f-uck me-e-e-e thhhhere" My lovely slut screamed wantoningly. I knew I was striking Sasuke prostrate. It took months to larn the in working of what Sasuke liked and didn't. Sasuke had drool going down his chin. But he didn't seem to notice as he begged for more.

I slipped my fingers out which was met with disappointed groan. It didn't last long as I shove his navy blue dildo in him. He screamed in escasty and I turned the dial to the highest setting.

"Ahhhh KAHHHHAAHHHSSHHHHIII OHHHHH AHHHHHH" His eyes rolled in to the back of his head, but I wasn't going to let him have all the fun. I crawled up to his chest. "Fuck me Slut. Fuck me with your mouth and MAYBE I'll fuck your as" I felt the shiver go down his spine. I grinned manically. I knew he like rough sex...and me calling him a slut just made it that much better. His hot mouth open wide for me and quickly slipped in. Hoping not to choke him I stilled my self and enjoyed the tight warmth which was Sasuke mouth. However, it didn't take Sasuke long to recover and he was sucking on me in an instant. I moaned my satisfaction. This made him work me harded and faster. Taking me completely in his velvety mouth and out. His tongue coving every available surface. WHen he moaned the vibrations went straight up my spine and to my brain.

Then there was white. Blinding white. I came hard. I never failed to cum hard with Sasuke. Whether I was pent up or not Sasuke I always made me hot and bothered. Slipping out I noted that he swallowed my cum. I thught he deserve praise. "Mmm You did excellently my sweet whore...now I want you to do something for me. Can you?" I recieved a jerky nod. _"Cum"_

And he did."KAAAAAASHHHHIII" I watched as ribbons upon ribbons of cum came shooting out of him. He slumped down slightly exhausted. He looked sexy drenched in cum and sweat panting for ar drool still coming down the side of his face with a light flush emitting from his body. Too bad I was still not done with his. I removed the dark blue dildo and threw it the side while kissing his body. Praising yet reawakening it. The moan he emitted alerted me he was ready. I slid between his legs a lubed up. He slide his legs open wider turning his face away with blush. I didn't like the fact that he was turning away from me so I grabbed his chin and roughly kissed him. "Look at me you slut look as Slide my cock into your ass. Watch as I make _you beg for more_" my strong firm voice (usually reserved for bed) had him watching with a deep red blush. I slid in him. He moaned. "Oh Oh Kakashi fill me"

Fill him I gladly did. Without warning I slammed back into his silky entrance. I was entralled by its tightness. No matter how often we did it he was still soo tight. As if each time I fucked him he was a virgin. I wanted him to beg and intentionlly missed or barely scraped his prostate. Soon he was begging. Oh Oh KAAASHHI FUUUCKK MEEEEE FUCK WITH YOOUURRR AHHH BIGGGG COOOCKKK AHHH"

"hmmm should I really Sasuke?" Slowing my movements/

"YEEESSS PLLEASSSEE FUUCKK MEE HARRRRD WIITH YOU BIGGG COCK" GOD I must be sadistic to really be enjoying this.

"Mmm tell me who you belong to...who owns this sexy ass of your?" I demanded spanking his ass lightly.

"YOOUUU OH OH OH KAAKAASHHII I BELLOONNGG TOO YOUU! I"M YOUR C-C-C-COCCCKKKSLLUTTT YOURRR WHHOOOOORE" THis satisfied me in ways Sasuke would never understand.

And with his statement. I pistoned in his tight ass furiously. He was moaning and screaming...I loved the fact that Sasuke was soo vocal. It made me thrust harder. Until we both were cuming togther.

Then there was slilence. We panted in unson. I pulle out of him and unlocked the cuffs He snuggled into me.

"Hentai"

"As if you'd have me any other way." Its true.

"mm we need sleep for you meeting tomorrow" Aww silly Sasuke our fun isn't over. I rolled on top of him.

"Sleep later. Sex now"

"Wha-mpgh" I silenced him with my lips. I really couldn't stop even if I wanted to I just didn'tknow what was driving me on but I desperately wanted Sasuke again and agin and again.

_"I-I-I lo..lo...lo...maybe..."_

Sasuke's near confession had me running of haramones I didn't even no I had.

"Ride me baby...Ride it like you own it" I graced with a beautiful blush.

Sasuke pushed me down wordlessly. Then turned himself around so his back was facing me. I didn't understand what he was up to. I was going to question him until I felt him encirle my cock through his entrance. My eyes's widen.

"S-S-Sasukkkkkkkeeeeee" He immediately paled me and started riding me backwards.

My mind was in overdrive I could see Sasuke go up and down on my cock and his lovely moans were music to my ears. The feeling was simply enthralling and Sasuke going down me with his tight ass was suffocatingly pleasurable. Sasuke looked over his shoulder "K-Kaaaashhhhiii mmmm ohhh a-a-mmm I gooooood? D-d-doooo I feeeel gooood?"

"Shiiiiiit Fuck yea haaaa y-y-y-our incrediable oh baby faster " Sasuke seemed took my command to heart and pushed down and harder and faster. I could here I here our skin smacking. like lightening striking the sky. I could see Sasuke back side a profile. He was so sexy riding me. His backside lighted by the moon shining through my window his spike raven locks falling downward due to sweat fell over his delecate shoulder. Mouth wide open with screams and moans spilling over. _"I-I-I lo..lo...lo...maybe..." _I was turned fucking on even more. Damnit!

So before Sasuke knew I pushed him down into the bed his ass in the air and thrusted in to him hard and fast. Slamming into his abused prostrate.

Sasuke POV

"AHHHHHHH KAAAAHHHHHHH AAA OHHHHHHH GOOOOOOD KAAAAA" I was incoherent. I didn't know what brought out such a demonic side of Kakashi but it felt sooo goood. I loved it when Kakshi acted like this. When his attention was entirey on me. I felt wanted and needed. Kakashi always made felt wanted and needed. He was hopeless romantic but when he was rough...when he became this master I became entirely his. I never felt like belonged to anyone but myself as Uchiha inspoken laws dictated. But I've long broken the Uchiha laws. But could my pride and ego yield.

"You like that whore? hmm You love my cock in your ass you filthy whore? Say it! Say you love! Scream to the damn world who owns its slut." I resisted for 30 whole seconds, but as soon as he started spanking my ass I was in no position to refuse...I didn't want to either. Apparaently my pride and ego could yeild. Or at least convulse with pain while my body spasmed in pleasure.

"OHHHHHH YEEEEESSS I LOOOVVVVVEE YYYYOUR COCKK IN MMMMYYY ASSSSS! FUCK KAAAKASHIII! YOU OWN ITTTT! I'M YOUR COCKWHORE!" I came instantly. My inner muscles squeezed Kakashi until he came and miked of all he had to offer. We panted. Then Kakahsi turned me over his lips in my ear. "_Again" _I moaned. We were about to go another round, but I had to know...I really truly wanted to know.

"Wait..haaa" Kakashi was licking belly button.

"What" he asked.

"What did they mean?" He was nuzzling my stomach.

I slowly sat up. "The roses...what they mean."

"Ahh...It meant that some part of you was dead, but seem to have come to life. It radiate from with in you. The blue rose I gave you was because you are still a mystrey to me."

"How so?" He knew more about me than any one else. How could I still be a mystrey.

"For one thing, I still don't know if you are a fallen angel that was adopted or if your really human."

I blushed. "Thats stupid...of course I'm human." He got closer.

"Yea, well first time you stayed over I thought you were some fallen lost angel"

"Bakakshi that's so corny" I know I should had said something corny back..but it was too embarassing.

"Mmm correction I'm a hopeless romantic...your hopeless romantic boyfriend" I truly wanted him to stop so I kissed him to shut him up. I kissed down his torso passed his chest and stopped at his cock. I gave the head a reverent lick than nuzzled it with my face.

That night I had the greatest pleasure of cumming 5 times...my voice was strained though and I could only talk in whispers for a while. He told me that I wasn't getting of soo easy tomorrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mikoto POV at the Uchiha estate

How? How could this happen. I just don't understand it. I was pacing the spacious library with my family and kyuubi's gathered. Aside from my husband and son their was Obito, Shisui, Madara, Izuna, Naruto, Kyuubi, Kushina, Minato, and Iruka. We were all disturbed by what we had seen at the restuarant...Sasuke kissing some silver haired wolf. My Sasuke is suppose to fall in love with naruto get married and have me some grandbabies NOT kiss random men. Only the scary part was he didn't seem like a random man Sasuke picked up at a club.

Sasuke was LAUGHING AND SMILING AT HIM! He even DANCED with him and accepted ROSES from HIM! Everytime he got roses from Naruto he always threw them back.

AND He never laughed or smiled here with his family why the HELL was he with that MAN! I won't have it NOT ONLY does that man look even older than Itachi but he looks like a bum ( he was wearing a button up short sleeve shit with paint stains and a long sleeves shirt under it) and reads porn in PUBLIC...I refuse to let this happen.

"What will we do Mikoto?" asked my dear red haired friend and partner in crime Kushina. She was stroking Naruto head as he whimpered in pain. Poor thing he must be hurt...and it the WOLFS fault!

"We will hunt down this man and force him to break whatever this is" Kushina smiled blissfully. SHe love being evil.

"Ah that good.."

"I told you there was something up." Said Itachi. He did mention it but he had no proof.

"Yes Yes I know...not go upstairs there is much plotting to be done. Madara I want everything on this man"

"Hn...it can be done...I won't allow my favorite little nephew to be enticed my some man whore who reads born in a family restaurant"

"Hey" Whined Itachi

"ITACHI STAIRS NOW AND TAKE KYUUBI WITH YOU" Itachi rushed upstairs with his red haired lover in tow.

'Let the games begin' thought Mikoto as a dark look came over his face.

She did not notice the depressed look on Obito's face... until he rose his hand.

"Yes Obito" I asked.

"...You won't have to do that...I already know him." WHAT!

"...And so do I" said Iruka. huh...

/

I'm sorry this took so long...I'll tell you about the incident next chaper insha

HEY lil windspirit hope your still reading...i needs suggestion for a itakyuu wedding and what of my lemon?...all other reviewers or reader please comment...suggestion very welcomed on wedding please tell me what you think of the lemon. until next tme...oh but reader of make you go whoa..i see what i ca do with another chapter k lates

Check out the song Rocketeer by far east movement i picked as Sasuke and KAkashi's song in this story. tell me what u think


	8. I think I love you

Previously

"What will we do Mikoto?" asked my dear red haired friend and partner in crime Kushina. She was stroking Naruto head as he whimpered in pain. Poor thing he must be hurt...and it the WOLFS fault!

"We will hunt down this man and force him to break whatever this is" Kushina smiled blissfully. SHe love being evil.

"Ah that good.."

"I told you there was something up." Said Itachi. He did mention it but he had no proof.

"Yes Yes I know...not go upstairs there is much plotting to be done. Madara I want everything on this man"

"Hn...it can be done...I won't allow my favorite little nephew to be enticed my some man whore who reads born in a family restaurant"

"Hey" Whined Itachi

"ITACHI STAIRS NOW AND TAKE KYUUBI WITH YOU" Itachi rushed upstairs with his red haired lover in tow.

'Let the games begin' thought Mikoto as a dark look came over his face.

She did not notice the depressed look on Obito's face... until he rose his hand.

"Yes Obito" I asked.

"...You won't have to do that...I already know him." WHAT!

"...And so do I" said Iruka. huh...

NOW

"..The premeter is surrounded Mama Neko over"

"Ah prepare to storm"

"Yes ma'am"

"...on my mark...NOW!"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE"

Kakashi penthouse was stormed every room was entered. The S.W.A.T with guns in hand had the entire area surrounded. The only problem...

The room was empty.

"Um Ma'am the area is..clear...over"

SLAM!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLEAR!" Mikoto came in slamming the door open.

"I mean...ano...there is no on-Wah ahhhh" SMASH

Mikoto had just thrown the S.W.A.T member out the window. Huffing she went room to room searching for anything. She climb the stairs mumbling smething about killing Obito for bad directions. She went into the last room and her entire body bristled from her cat ears to her tail and a cold murderous aura surrounded her.

"Mikoto there is no n-..." Madara walked in noticing 1: his combantants were cowering against a wall 2: Mikoto looked like she was ready to light the city a flame 3: well right now he was too worried about 2 to think about 3...although he pretty sure thats why 2 came about.

In a show of concern, Madara elegantly raised his brow. "Something wrong dear sister-in-law?" questioned Madara. Mikoto swirved her head around. Madara suffered her glare of damnation. He was about ready to jizz his pants.

'Madara. What is that smell?" seethed Mikoto from over the railing upstairs.

"huh" not a bright response, but still...he was trying to compose himself since his Uchiha cool ran away.

"Madara. What. Is. That. Smell.?" growled Mikoto.

Madara made quick work of getting upstairs. He taintedly sniffed the air...his eyes widen. 'Tha...That can't be' thought Madara. He sniffed the room again.

"That bastard...he's had sex with him" Madara grounded out through clinched teeth. Madara glanced next to him. He would have promised bloody murder on this bastard but Mikoto...Mikoto the she devil reincranate would do far worse.

Just you wait.

/bastard and Sasuke/

"NNghhh Kakashi I hate you so much right now" said a pissed Sasuke from the back seat of Kakashi's sportcar. His ass in the air to prevent any more pain. Kakashi had made good on his promises. From the bedroom where Sasuke packed the clothes, shower for the day, to the kitchen where he made bento's to insure they didn't have to make any stops. Kakashi did him as long as he could...he even got him in the car. Thus the reason for his aching back side.

"Maa Sasuke I love you too" responded a cheerful Kakashi. Kakashi was happy. It never felt so good to be tied down in a relationship...now that he thought about it his pevious lover wouldn't let him do have the things he did with Sasuke.

Kaashi didn't think is was because Sasuke was inexperience in the art of sex. More like he enjoyed the mystrey and adventure incorporated in it.

Kakashi had a huge grin on his face cheerfully driving on the interstate. Sasuke's only thought was sex did him way too much good. They were headed to the Minakuto 5 star hotel where Kakashi would have his meeting aout his latest book and the then off to a photoshoot. Saske couldn't go to the meeting (nor did he plan on it with his sore bum) but he was invited to the photoshoot. It was an underwater theme...that seemed exciting to him.

"Sasuke I wanna pull over" whined Kakashi.

"No"

"But Sasukeee I'm hungry"

"Then eat the bento I fixed befor you decided to FUCK ME!" screamed Sasuke

"No" Kakashi responded blantly

"..." Sasuke eye twitched

"..."

"Excuse me" Sasuke was pissed. His face red his vein popping out.

"I want McDonalds"

"THE FUCK YOU NEED MACDONALDS FOR!"

Kakashi just continued to smile while driving. Glancing at Sasuke in the rear view mirror he responded cheerfully

"For the new Tangled toy(the movie Tangled) that come with every happy meal"

Sasuke twitching increased. "No I MADE YOU a bento YOU WILL eat it"

Kakashi ignored him. "BaBa Ba Ba Baaa I'm lovin' it" Kakashi as he pulled into the exit headed to the McDonalds drive thru.

"Kakashi damnit NO!" Sasuke said raising his upper body with his arms.

"Wecome to McDonalds may I take your order" said the intercom.

"Umm hold on" Kakashi turned to Sasuke "Is there anything you wa-OW"

Sasuke smacked him with his shoe "NO! We have bentos! This is wasteof money and time!"

Kakashi rubbed the area Sasuke hit him "Humph fine...I'll order for you" Sasuke was about to protest but Kakashi cut him off"...I'd like 2 happy meals...um 1 large cup of coffee...and 1 vanilla McCafe Shake"

"Ok...2 happy meals...1 large cup of coffee...nd a vanilla McCafe Shake...will that be all"

"Ye-..wait...can I get an extra toy with my meal"

"uhh no sir..you'll have to buy another happy meal"

"..Kurso"

"Kakashi...What the FUCK do you need an extra toy for?"

"I want a Maximus, Finnaly and Reponseul." Sasuke twitched twice.

"Just get to and be happy" hissed Sasuke. "Besides who gonna eat the 3rd one"

"...Umm let me get one more happy meal"

"KAKASHI"

"Yes sir your total is $ pleas pull up to the window"

"Ok"

By now Sasuke was fuming. Not only did the Baka ignore his command, but also needlessly ordered a 3rd happy meal. He also felt a little hurt that Kakashi didn't want to eat his bento. After paying for the food, the were back on the road. Sasuke gave Kakashi the silent treatment.

"Maa Sasuke don't be mad... I just wanted something unhealthy"

Temporarily braking his vow of silence. "...What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Kakashi sighed...Sasuke sure had a colorful vocabulary "I mean...you make me eat

3 hours later Sasuke and Kakashi had made it to the hotel. Sasuke was packing the clothes while Kakashi attempted to straighten his tie. He really hated wearing the thing. If felt suffocating and if some random killer came up to him all they need to do was squeeze on the tie to choke him. On top of that he felt stupid having to wear it.

Sasuke however thought Kakashi thought Kakashi looked stunning. Normally he didn't care for the prim and cleaned up tux guys his mom brought to the house, but Kakashi looked like he not only belonged in the world of billionares, but didn't care from the slouching he was doing. Sasuke was about to get up to help with the tie...

SLAM

"YOSH ANKO MITARASHI READY TO KIDNAP HER WRITER" Anko screamed. Sasuke grimaced. Anko was Kakashi's eccentric editor. He didn't hate Anko. He just wished she was a little more quiet and subtle.

"Anko"

"Oh Chibi-tan I didn't know you came."

"Hn" Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sasuke was as articulate as ever. Then he winced. This tie was trying to kill him. It kept getting tighter. Kakashi heard faint sigh before his hands were swatted away and replace with pale slender fingers.

"You really need to learn who to tie these." Sasuke said.

"Maa with you around. That would be pointless." Kakashi replied happily.

"You make it sound like I'll be around forever." responded Sasuke while trying to fight down a blush.

"Mmm I hope so" mumbled Kakashi underneath his breath.

"Hmmm?" questioned Sasuke as he finished the tie.

Kakashi nervously chuckled "I said I'd like that...thanks for offering." replied Kakashi.

CLICK

Sasuke blinked. A camera had just gone off.

"Hehehe you two are so cute. I love it. NOW KAKASHI GET YOUR LAZY ASS INTO GEAR"

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't want to go and Sasuke noticed this.

"Go. Sooner you go the sooner you can get out of this thing." Sasuke then kissed Kakashi on the cheek.

CLICK

Sasuke blinked again. He glared at Anko. ". Now."

"Humph so could Sasuke...well then I'll take you hunck of a boyfriend with me." ANd with that dragged a protesting Kakashi out the room and slammed the door closed.

After the door closed, Sasuke sighed. He was tired from the trip and wanted to get some sleep before Kakashi's photshoot. Being around Kakashi drained him one way or another. Now that he thought about Kakashi was full time job. I was always gave into him.

I smied without realizing it. I like giving into Kakashi. GIving into Kakashi was Ok because Kakashi nevered judged him.

He made him feel just as his friends did. Human.

He was Sasuke and nothing else. Even with Naruto he had to be Sasuke Uchiha.

But even though he made it all seem like their relationship was all roses it wasn't. They argued...a lot.

Even when he told Kakashi about what happen they were arguing.

FlashBack

_It was December 31st. 4:35pm. Sasuke had decided to stay over at Kakashi's so he wouldn't have to deal with his mother's New Year's party...He had already dealt with the Chrismas party. He was laying on the floor in Kakashi studio as Kakashi worked on his latest peice for the Suwakawa Art Gala. __Kakashi had invited him to go and Sasuke agreed thinking it would be interesting._

_Sasuke was wearing Kakashi's white button up shirt and black shorts as the sunset slowly. He was trying to find verses for his latest song. But words were not coming out. Instead he was noticed the reddish orange coming off the sun's rays._

_The red reminded him of blood. The blood reminded him of what happen that fateful night. In an attempt to forget he folded his arms and hide his face. _

_"Sasuke are you Ok"_

_No thought Sasuke the flash of memories were becoming more promentit "Yea..."_

_Sasuke couldn't see it but Kakashi was frowning. He knew Sasuke was lying. His voice was distant and his eyes had a sad glow to them. Kakashi didn't like it when Sasuke lied. He wanted him to be honest with him. It mad him angry that Sasuke wouldn't tell him what wrong._

_"...can't...ly...god..lo...lair" Sasuke half listening turned to Kakashi with narrowe eyes._

_"Excuse me" Sasuke wasn't sure what Kakshi said, but he distinctly heard liar._

_Kakashi with out turning to him repeated what he sad. "I said I can't believe your lying...god your my lover ...liar."_

_Angered rose swiftly in Sasuke. How dare he call him a liar. What the Hell did he know. "What the hell is your problem? I am niether a liar...or your lover." SOme part of Sasuke regreted the last wards, but his anger was getting the best of him and swallowed the regret whole._

_Kakashi anger was also rising in him. Logic told that he didn't mean it. Logic told him that he was sad and upset. Logic told him that what ever was bothering was the cause of the anger not him._

_Logic was ignored._

_Kakashi couldn't control himself. In a second, he was off his stool and hovering over Sasuke pinning him to the ground. Glaring him down._

_"Oh really! You just laid on my lap for 2 years and came to my house and had sex with me for the HELL of it." Kakashi spat out._

_Sasuke was desperately fighting against Kakashi. He would not submit to him. NO! He would overcome this arogant Bastard! _

_"SO! you sleep with hundreds of people...I'm just anothe bed warmer so you shouldn't care. You Bastard let me GO!" screeched Sasuke._

_However, when he looked Kakshi's straight in the eye he froze. His onyx eyes met stoney sliver and crimson red. Kakashi was pissed._

_And then out of nowhere he smirked. The smirk made Sasuke shiver. He felt as if he was staring at a moschist. Not the ever silly Kakashi. Kakashi bent his head a started licking at Sasuke neck. "Nghh...haa...kakAH" Kakshi bit Sasuke hard. Drawing blood. He sucked mercilessly and Sasuke moan wantonly helpless to Kakashi's touch. _

_When Kakashi finished he began to nip along Sasuke's jaw. Reaching his lips and then Nothing! He stopped. Staring at the panting blushing Sasuke with the saddest look Sasuke had seen cross the wolf's face. "Kakashi..." whispered Sasuke._

_"How can he say I don't care...when I absoulutely adore you" asked a sorrowful Kakashi. Sasuke felt as if he was falling into Kakashi. He didn't understand he could want him. He couldn't even look himself in the mirror. How could even stand to be in the same room? Tears gathered in the Sasuke eyes. NO! He couldn't be fooled. He was suppose to be mad. B-But how..how"HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND TO TOUCH A MURDER?" screamed Sasuke._

_Kakashi stared at Sasuke wide eyed. DId he hear him correctly? Murder? Sasuke he wasn't...! "Sasuke what are you talking about?" Kakashi didn't mean to sound slightly panickied. He just felt as if his world was shaking. He hadn't felt like this since...since his father past away._

_"I killed my friend in a vain attempt to save my best friend." explained Sasuke. YES! Let him know my sins. Let this dream shatter into a million broken pieces. "We were at a club when it happen. He had kidnapped Karin. He said that he couldn't stand how people dare to touch me...Especially Karin. So carefree as if they were worthy of me" Sasuke laughed bitterly."I didn't understand why at the time all I knew was I had to save Karin. I tried to talk sense into him, but he wouldn't listen...that's when I noticed the gun laying there and...and ...and I can't remember much after that...all I know there was a l-l-loud boom and then s-sirens..." Sasuke was sobbing by now trying to get the rest of his past out"...W-W-When they did t-the autopsy they said she been d-d-dead for a-about 3 hours b-b-before I e-even got t-t-there"_

_There was nothing but silence and Sasuke sobs. Sasuke regreted telling Kakashi. He didn't want to loose the one person that made him feel good. More tears streamed down his flush face. He felt so alone and cold. Kakashi would hate him...and see him as a criminal. However, Sasuke was paralyzed when he felt two strong warm arms encircle him. He heard a voice trying to soothe him. Sasuke only though what the hell as the sobbing got worse._

_"Shhh..Shhhh..It's okay!...Shhh...Don't blame yourself...you did the only thing you thought you could." Kakashi couldn't believe what he had heard. This was what he bottled up inside? He couldn't but think him brave. Kakashi held him in his arms comforting the best way he could. Soothe him like a child and kissing his forehead. "B-B-But it is my f-f-fault I-I couldn't s-s-save her or h-him" Kakashi continued to Shush him but Sasuke continues to talk..letting all the pain out. "T-T-They didn't t-t-tell my p-p-parent was becau-u-se I begged them n-n-not to...in e-e-exchange I t-t-told them e-e-everything" _

_Kakashi listened silently. He was blown. He had not known Sasuke too be in this kind of pain. And the more he tried to soothe him the more hysterical he became. Something told Kakashi that if he didn't calm Sasuke soon he would risk a fever. So he decided to silence his cries with his lips and stop he body from shivering with disgust at himself by letting it quake with pleasure. _

_The sun had long set pass the horizon and the room was dark. Kakashi continued to pleasure Sasuke. His teeth sinking in to flesh, hands mapping his body and tongue comforting Sasuke's. That night it was so dark. Sasuke could not see Kakashi and Kakashi could not see Sasuke, but they could fell each other. They could here each other, taste each other, take in each other's addicting scent. Sasuke felt this to be all the more pleasurable as rough touches brought him to the brink of insanity. He was so hyped on pleasure he did not even remember why he was sad...or that he was sad at all. In Sasuke's mind all that existed was Kakashi and him._

_5...4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEARS_

_Sasuke barely made out the voices of people as fire works shot through the sky lighting up the dark night. It was first time in hours Sasuke had seen it. When he did see it his heart stopped. The handsome wolf stared at him with mismatched colored eyes. Sweat weighed down his silver hair as it lighted to the colors of they sky. His eye filled with a nameless emotions that Sasuke could not name. More afraid of him now then when he mad. _

_Sasuke hardly took in his battered bruised body from the extensive hours of rough sex as he gazed into his eyes. His face forever embedded into his mind._

_Flashback ended_

Sasuke carassed the sheet with his finger as he laid on the queen sized bed. Smiling sadly he thought only Kakashi had made him feel so good...and that maybe it really wasn't his fault. _I think I DO love him._ Tears trickling out his eyes as he fell a sleep desperately wanting to see Kakashi soon.

Sasuke had no clue Kakashi had not only thought the same thing as he but felt the same as well. Desperate to end the meeting he quickly pointed out the things he wanted in his contract renewal. WHen said meeting was adjourned he rushed to his percious Sasuke wanting to hold him.

Across the chandlier lobby and into the elevator Kakashi waited to get to the top floor. Once there he flew down the elegant hallway to Sasuke. Entering the room Kakashi took in the sleeping Sasuke releasing the breathe he didn't know he was holding in. He kissed Sasuke cheek and released himself from his suit.

"K-Kakashi"

TBC

**Finally I did it! JSOAB chapter just get so long. Enjoying...? NO! WHY? YOU HATE IT!1 MEANIE!**

**Hey Windspirit...been awhile but hey now you know THE INCIDENT! I probably should have made it more gory but eh I might change it if you want...Oh I have question what do you think of TodouXIjuuin**

**If you watch Junjou ROmantica and LOVE IT then answer this question...I've been thinking to do a story on them. You readers who I know are reading but don't review. REVIEW! Critisim helps the author...now that Im done with that rant **

**Ja ne ^_^**


	9. I know I want you

Previously

Sasuke carassed the sheet with his finger as he laid on the queen sized bed. Smiling sadly he thought only Kakashi had made him feel so good...and that maybe it really wasn't his fault. _I think I DO love him._ Tears trickling out his eyes as he fell a sleep desperately wanting to see Kakashi soon.

Sasuke had no clue Kakashi had not only thought the same thing as he but felt the same as well. Desperate to end the meeting he quickly pointed out the things he wanted in his contract renewal. WHen said meeting was adjourned he rushed to his percious Sasuke wanting to hold him.

Across the chandlier lobby and into the elevator Kakashi waited to get to the top floor. Once there he flew down the elegant hallway to Sasuke. Entering the room Kakashi took in the sleeping Sasuke releasing the breathe he didn't know he was holding in. He kissed Sasuke cheek and released himself from his suit.

"K-Kakashi"

NOW

"Hey" responded Kakashi. He had a content smile on his face "ready for the photo shoot?"

"Mmm yea" Sasuke sat up and shook his head slightly. He stretched his arms over his head he turned to see Kakashi already dressed in his casual clothes.

"How did your meeting go?" questioned Sasuke.

"Mmm fine..discuss my book and contract" Said Kakashi. He was searching for his keys.

"Contract?"

"Yea, it was ending...so we redid...because my sales increased Ah ha!" cried Kakashi as found his keys" I now make 2.5 billion plus bonus" finished Kakashi.

Sasuke eyes were wide "2..2.5..b-b-billion!"

"Yea...I mean its not al-"

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN NOT A LOT OF MONEY! You're a BILLIONAIRE!" Sasuke was freaking just a little. That's why he was so wasteful. Because he could be. Then why was he dating him if he could have anyone and anything he wanted? I mean yea he was rich too, but I mean this was whole new level of filthy stinking rich and he was SINGLE too.

"...your an idiot" it wasn't the best thing to say but it was still true. In a flourish Sasuke left slamming the door.

Kakashi blinked and shrugged. He really didn't see the problem. It was more than most make so he happily skipped to his car where a pouting Sasuke awaited him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...now lets go" Demanded the now blushing Sasuke. Kakashi grinned and happily drove off to his photo shoot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

SPLAT! SPLAT!

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke in his scuba gear with his camera in tow. They were currently on a ship where Kakashi was trying to promote lingerie. He didn't seem too happy. Frustration was building. None of the models were giving off the essence for the shoot he wanted and half of them were whining about water in their ear!He needed sensuality, fluidity, grace. Not a model who whined.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long day. He plopped down next to Sasuke, flipping through the various pictures he had taking hoping to find _one _good picture. While the models took 5.

Sasuke watched Kakashi. He liked watching Kakashi with a serious look on face directing the models. He felt bad for Kakashi though. He was working so hard and the models did nothing but complain. Sasuke voiced this to him. Kakashi responded with a sigh and continued to flip through the pictures. It made Sasuke feel even worse. He wished he was beautiful like the other models. Moving gracefully in the water to get a stunning picture.

Unbeknowest to Saske that Kakashi had a similar idea in mind. His ingenious mind working on how to trick Sasuke into modeling for him. Kakashi knew Sasuke was self-conscious when he had no reason to be. But he felt Sasuke could get that picture he was desperate to get...at least while he's conscious of it.

Kakashi groaned "Ugh I can't do anything with these damn pics" He slammed the laptop with a smack and allowed his head to fall back. Waiting patiently for Sasuke to take the bait.

"Don't worry Kakashi you'll get the picture" soothed Sasuke. He bit his lips and murmured "I wish there was something I could do" Sasuke turned his head away feeling completely useless.

"Maybe their is something you could do...I mean if your willing" Kakashi said desperately trying to keep the smirk from his sad voice.

Sasuke unaware eyes widen. He really wanted to help Kakashi do his best at his job. It was important to him so it was important to Sasuke. "Of course I'd be willing just name it" It was after these words were uttered that Sasuke noted the perverted smirk on Kakashi face mischief glimmering in his eyes. Sasuke gulped regret coming instantly.

"Weeeeell..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,20 minutes later,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hate you Kakashi" said a seething scantly dressed Sasuke.

"Uuuuuu" Kakashi was drooling unaffected by Sasuke scolding glare. Sasuke was dressed in a black thigh high stockings which were attach to a thong. The thong strings criss-crossed with the lacy waist band and he wore a mini corset that normally would be on a woman's breast was on his stomach.

Sasuke's cat ears twitched in annoyance while his face heated up under Kakashi's stare. Kakashi eyes were glazing over...He was refraining from having a mini orgasm as eyes went straight to heaven. "Kakashi" hissed Sasuke to catch the hentai attention.

Kakashi snapped out of his mini-euphoria. His inner lover coming out to relax and soothe his insecure blushing lover. "Sasuke you look _amazing_" purred Kakashi. Sasuke felt warm envelop him as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Kakashi nip at his ears and whisper sweet nothings to him. His face was ablaze with heat, but he couldn't help relaxing in his arms. Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke head.

"Don't think about what your wearing-"

"Or not wearing" retorted Sasuke.

"and just have fun in the water..or is that little rumor about cats and water true" Kakashi taunted wiggling his brow.

"Tch" Sasuke then walked to the ladder swinging his hips slightly in order to entice Kakashi. Kakashi was quick to follow him while the other models watched with scorn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,in the water,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"O.K Sasuke just move in the water naturally. Be natural! No over posing whatever. If you feel light headed or need more air just let Ichi know got it?" explained Kakashi. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke could see the seriousness on Kakashi face and listened to every word he said while neck deep in water.

"Good. Now lets go and have fun Sasu-chan" before Sasuke could retort Kakashi had his mask on a was headed under water. Sasuke rolled his eyes took a deep breathe and followed suit. Many didn't know it, but Sasuke loved to be in the water. It was one of the rare moments he was content. So when he dipped his head under and Kakashi gave him the thumbs up he started moving. Sasuke truly had no direction when doing this just moving with water. He thought about sex. How it felt when Kakashi licked him, kissed him, made love him. It was lingerie so sex was a natural thought, right? Every so often Sasuke would follow the flow of a passing sea creature. At one point. Sasuke posed in a sugar cane arch and fish swiftly encircled him.

Of course, he had to change outfits and get some air, but overall Sasuke had to admit he was having fun. He wore sheer nighties that barely passed his ass and ballerina like outfits decked in black with red lace going up his legs and sparkles. He loved that one especially since he just pretended to be an underwater ballerina swirling, mid air jumping, and tip toeing. It was the easiest and silliest one for him. He wondered if all Kakashi's photo shoots were this fun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,3 hours later on ship,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How did I do?" Sasuke didn't mean to sound eager but he could help it, he wanted to know how well he did. Kakashi happily flipped through Sasuke's film. Sasuke had gone above and beyond what he expected. He was sure the lingerie would sale instantly. People would not just want to be Sasuke when they saw his photo. They would want to feel what Sasuke felt.

"Your spectacular...magnificent...truly amazing" Kakashi replied sincerely. Sasuke blushed still in his ballerina outfit. Sasuke had never received such praise and hearing it from Kakashi made him feel warm inside. But of course his insecurities had a way of being in ass. What if Kakashi didn't mean it? What if he was just being nice? Sasuke lowered his head in looked away. What if he was lying because they were dating?

"They're...They're not that good" Sasuke said. Kakashi heard the crack in Sasuke's voice. He turned his head and the sight if Sasuke broke his heart. He looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. Kakashi was going to says something,but one of the scornful female models walked by and glanced at his pictured "Tch is that it...even for an amateur I didn't expect something so..._ugly"_ Kakashi was furious and would have expressed it but the bitch decide to invite her friends over." Hey girls look at the hideous pictures the _thing _took" the bitch turned to Sasuke "just because you want to be a girl doesn't mean you are. Remember the saying the honeypot was made for a cock. Don't think just because your Kakashi's new plaything that you can come here and take over our job you filth"

Sasuke's Uchiha pride told him to scratch here eyes out. His ego said to bash the bitch. Yet the pain and sadness were so much more overwhelming. His insecurities screamed at him at the fact that this woman spoke of his fears only made it worse. His ears fell. Not wanting to cry in front of these women he ran off.

Leaving a beyond pissed photographer with his soon to be massacred models.

**CLIFFY!**

**Hey Windspirit...thanks for the support. I hope college is getting better for you! Pissed about the cliff...well you should. Haha it lates so yea...I really need to update more. ooooo do you you watch sekaiichi Hatsukoi if so I LOVE YOU! hahaha it said to be a spin off on junjou but I think of it as an addition. Doesn't kisa-kun look like Misaki with shorter hair and more experience *wiggling eyebrows* haha! but if you haven't then you should. poor ritsu and his denial!  
**

**Ja ne ^_^**


	10. You make feel safe

**Thanks for the Reviews yoai lover 14706. Part of me almost wanted to delete this story an your awesome reviews just brought the fire back to the dragon WHOO!**

Previously

"They're...They're not that good" Sasuke said. Kakashi heard the crack in Sasuke's voice. He turned his head and the sight if Sasuke broke his heart. He looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. Kakashi was going to says something,but one of the scornful female models walked by and glanced at his pictured "Tch is that it...even for an amateur I didn't expect something so..._ugly"_ Kakashi was furious and would have expressed it but the bitch decide to invite her friends over." Hey girls look at the hideous pictures the _thing _took" the bitch turned to Sasuke "just because you want to be a girl doesn't mean you are. Remember the saying the honeypot was made for a cock. Don't think just because your Kakashi's new plaything that you can come here and take over our job you filth"

Sasuke's Uchiha pride told him to scratch here eyes out. His ego said to bash the bitch. Yet the pain and sadness were so much more overwhelming. His insecurities screamed at him at the fact that this woman spoke of his fears only made it worse. His ears fell. Not wanting to cry in front of these women he ran off.

Leaving a beyond pissed photographer with his soon to be massacred models.

NOW

Sasuke was desperately trying to hold in tears as he stared out into the ocean. All the improvement he made in the past with Kakashi had just been rocked by a few words from some bitch...who happen's to be Kakashi's model. A pain ripped to the neko. What i Kakashi found him unattractive or worse no longer desired him. Kakashi was the one person who brought him out of his shell. WHo made him feel good about being himself. To so cruelly be ripped away from him. The very thought brought shivers on him. Maybe he could become more desirable. Sasuke stared at his pale skin. A tan might work...eating less...maybe workout a little more.

Sasuke didn't know when he had become so dependent on Kakashi but he truly didn't want to leave Kakashi.

Kakashi was beyond pissed and waves upon waves of rage rushed over him. His hair fell over his grey eye only leaving his red eye in view. It made him look even more frightening. Kakashi stared the 100 pound nothings and felt revulsion. His killing intent was spiking "How dare you insult him" said Kakashi in such a minacing voice that the models shivered in absolute fear "_Sasuke _has taken pictures one hundred thousand time better than you have ever taken. You! You who are so jealous of his beauty and grace feel the need to spit on him as if he is nothing. I could kill you if I did not wish to be seperated from Sasuke." Kakashi smashed the table in fury. "Lets get something straight Sasuke is my _lover. I love him. _So to insult him is to insult me. His pictures are amazing and will be going up unlike yours which will be burned and forgotten understand?"

After said models nodded, Kakashi left to find Sasuke, but before he did he turned around and stared dead at the pack leader "Oh, yes by the way...your **fired" **Kakashi left to find Sasuke. No less than five minutes later he found him staring out at the ocean with eyes mixed with sorrow and determination. His anger evaporated without a single trace. Kakashi snuck behind the little neko and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't believe a word they say my preciou neko-chan" Kakashi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke gasped tensing slightly before relaxing in Kakashi's arms. "Shouldn't you be working" replied Sasuke montonely.

"I finished" Kakashi could feel a retort coming and chose to rebut it before it was spoken "How about we do something fun tonight, ne?"

"Besides sex" Sasuke reponded with a hint of a smirk. Kakashi chuckled his mind working ingenious wonders.

"Yes...Sasuke would you like you go out with me?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke was about to reply but realized something.

"This..is..I...You're ask this after nearly 6 months of "dating me" asked Sasuke using air quotes.

"Hmm yes why?" Kakashi asked innocently as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Because you ask for a date before you get sex." asked a slowly angering Sasuke. Kakashi could see the meter going up and became extremely excited. Nothing was more fun the an angry Sasuke...at least in Kakashi's world

"...really...that's not what happen to us...make's us kinda special to mix things up like that, ne?" Kakashi did not realize it but he was about to here a few choice words from his adorable neko.

/Mikoto/

"What have you gathered?" question Mikoto who was still in Kakashi's apartment with Naruto, Shisui, Fugaku, Itachi, and Minato.

"This man is Kakashi Hatake. 26 years old and is an artist. He was once and commander and detective he quit for undisclosed reasons. How he knows Sasuke is unknown however it seems they have been going out for sometime. These..."Madara threw down the ablum full of photo's "show they could have been going out ever since last year. What his intentions toward Sasuke are unkn-...will you stop crying Naruto"

"*sniff* Y-you try b-b-being me and l-l-ose the*sniff* love of your life" replied a bawling Naruto.

"Yes Uncle Madara imagine losing Pein to someone else...like Tobi" added Itachi. Madara glared at him.

"Shut up Brat!" Madara growled.

"Make me old man" Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Itachi show respect to your elders" Fugaku grunted half-heartedly.

"He started it" Itachi responded childishly.

"Bo-" BANG! Mikoto banged her hand against the table causing in to shake voilently.

"ENOUGH! I unlike you idiots have a plan." Everyone turned there attention to the women greatly feared throughout their clan "Itachi your engagement party is coming up within a week yes?" Itachi nodded " We will invite the entire family, mine and of course the Uchiha, plus the Uzamaki family and all our friends. Sasuke said he will invite a date. THat will be no other than Kakashi. We as his family and friends will scare him off thus giving Naruto a chance to get at Sasuke." Everyone nodded in agreement except Fugaku and Itachi nodded their head.

"Does this mean your inviting your half of the family...dear" asked Fugaku.

"Of course" replied Mikoto.

"But Mother! I hate your half and Sasuke doesn't take kindly to cousin Ce-"

"That does not matter they are family and they will come" Mikoto said harshly. Minato raised his hand.

"Um...Who are you half the family Mikoto...I've never met them." he said.

"Me neither" added Naruto.

"Why their the Phantomhive family of course"

/Kakasasu/

"You take me to a photoshoot that takes place underwater and think the best pace to take me on a date is the aquarium." asked Sasuke. They were at the hotel ordering room service after going on their date.

"I didn't hear many complaints when we their" retorted Kakashi with a smirk as he saw Sasuke's face light up red. Sasuke remembered the kissed they shared on the bottom floor of the aquarium in the soft glow of the jellyfish. It was wierd and yet magical.

"Hn" Sasuke could feel his veins popping out.

"Maa, don't be mad" said Kakashi coming to lay on top if Sasuke in bed "You seem to enjoy beinf in the water and I thought it would be a good place to take you."

"Hn" responded Sasukei as he felt Kakashi start kissing up his neck. Sasuke desperately tried to contain the moan rising through his throat. The moan would have came out if the bell did not luckly ring. Kakashi relucantly pulled away and headed for the door. He thanked the waiter for the food and pulled to the trolly in. Sasuke happily dug in to ravoli that was ordered but than stopped for a few seconds remembering his resolution from earlier. He instead ate the salad.

"Is something wrong with the food" asked Kakashi. He knew Sasuke was crazy for any thing tomatoe-y. He'd probably eat a poison filled one if offered to him. So to see the young Uchiha turn his favorite food down volunatary was unbelieveable.

"No" responded Sasuke. He didn't want the man to know his plans. He wasn't so sure Kakashi would agree with them. Especially since he had gain weight since dating Kakashi. Sasuke notice the frown on Kakashi face. "What...shouldn't you be encouraging me to eat my veggies"

"Yea...but you love anything and everything with tomatoes. Especailly pasta and ravioli." pointed out Kakashi.

"So I want a salad...it has tomatoes too"

"But its not drowned in it."

"So?"

"Sasuke why don't you have just a bite... it's really good." commented Kakashi taking a bite of the scrompious plate of food.

Sasuke gulped. "N-No" his voice wavered.

Kakashi sensing a possible win stabbed a ravioli and held to Sasuke lips. "Come on...It delicious"

"Kakahsiii" whined Sasuke.

"Just one bite and I'll leave you alone" offered Kakashi.

"Well...ok...but just ONE bite" Sasuke didn't see the harm in one bite. But one bite was enough to make him taste the explosive taste of the tomatoe. Sasuke savored the taste, but the taste was fading a whole plate was sitting there. he took the whole plate, devoured it and then ate a second helping as well. Afterward, Sasuke felt stuffed like a pig. Kakashi stared at him at with a satisfied smirk.

"Ohhhhhh I'm so gonna get fat cuz of you" slurred Sasuke.

"Hn..that just means there's more of you to love..." Kakashi did not realize how happy he had made Sasuke and Sasuke would make sure he would never know.

"...But if your really worried I'm sure you we can find a productive way to burn some calories."

"Wha-mpghhh"

Sasuke only thought was 'not again' as fell into the blissful world where only he and Kakashi existed.

**AHhhh finally finished. We're finally progressing and I'm happy to get some lead way. I'm going to be using so kuroshitsuji characters in this story so yea. Has anyone aside form me noticed that Sebastian looks like Itachi without a ponytail just saying. Oh any one intersted in Beta-ing and and making artwork...ANYONE? PM me or tell me in a review I READ ALL REVIEWS!**

**Wind spirit where'd you go?**


	11. Even thou danger is staring dead  us

**Thanks for the Reviews yoai lover 14706(I think that of bmth-007 story) and OnlyInTheDarknessCanWeSee(Awww thanks here's the new chap tell me what ya think) You guy are AWESOME!**

Previously

"Just one bite and I'll leave you alone" offered Kakashi.

"Well...ok...but just ONE bite" Sasuke didn't see the harm in one bite. But one bite was enough to make him taste the explosive taste of the tomatoe. Sasuke savored the taste, but the taste was fading a whole plate was sitting there. he took the whole plate, devoured it and then ate a second helping as well. Afterward, Sasuke felt stuffed like a pig. Kakashi stared at him at with a satisfied smirk.

"Ohhhhhh I'm so gonna get fat cuz of you" slurred Sasuke.

"Hn..that just means there's more of you to love..." Kakashi did not realize how happy he had made Sasuke and Sasuke would make sure he would never know.

"...But if your really worried I'm sure you we can find a productive way to burn some calories."

"Wha-mpghhh"

Sasuke only thought was 'not again' as fell into the blissful world where only he and Kakashi existed.

NOW

The week had been hectic to say the least for both our loving couple and the Uchiha family. THe huge event which was Itachi's engagement party was taking more and more over Mikoto's time especially as she plotted to take down the ever loveable Kakashi. She'd been informing family member of the situation, cleaning the massive mansion for guests, and ensuring the chef's made the food perfect.

Sasuke was no less busy with training Kakashi in all things high society. Walking, Talking, Dancing, Eating, Drinking, Bowing, Dressing. THe list went on and on. And worse they had to stay there for 2 weeks until the wedding. On top of that, Kakashi was not making it easy with his constant whining because Sasuke had cut off anything sexual. From drawing to the actual act of it. It was all cut off and Kakashi whimpered like a dog left out in the rain whenever he could.

_Dancing_

"Kakashi I need you to stop being a whimp and dance like a man." said a fustrated Sasuke

"I'm not a whip and I can dance." defended Kakashi.

"Dancing at a club is different from ball room dancing"

"Yes its stupid and I can't grope you while no-one is looking" retorted Kakashi"I gotta idea let's have kinky sex now"

"No...and there are other people here Damnit Bakakashi" Kakashi stepped on Sasuke's foot.

"Eh, Kakashi you better wise up or some young chap is going to sweep Sasuke off his feet" taunted a pregnant shark hybrid, Suigetsu, dancing with his giant lover, Juugo.(Yes I impregnated Suigetsu *Juugo glaring* I mean Juugo impregnated Suigetsu)

"Hahaha you should listen to him, I bet there are dozens of horny rich guys waiting to take him" added Genma. Raidou laughed.

Kakashi-motivatd-learned to dance.

_Walking_

"What does books on your head have to do with walking" asked Kakashi.

"It helps with posture, my family will note any tiny flaw in you so I might as well minamize as many of yours as possible" retorted Sasuke.

"Soo mee~an Sasu-chan" Sasuke glared. "I gotta an idea how about kinky sex now"

"NO!" responded a blushing neko.

"WHy am I here?" asked an irrated Suigetsu.

"Because I told my mother you would be on your best behavior"

Suigetu snorted "I'm still having the afterparty in your basement"

"And I'm still going now...walk!...Kashi we're doing this while dancing later " commanded Sasuke. Kakashi shoulders slump causing the books to fall.

Kakashi learned to walk and dance with books on his head.

_Eating_

SMACK"Ow"

"No"

SMACK"Ow"

"No"

SMACK"...Ow"

"No"

"Damnit Sasuke who cares which fork is the salad fork" asked and irked wolf rubbing his now bright red hand.

"It's improtant to know which one to eat with" responded Sasuke with a ruler in his hand

"We're Japanese we eat with sticks" fumed Kakashi.

Sasuke noticing Kakashi anger kissed his cheek (which Suigetsu got a picture of) "Please" asked Sasuke with an adorable pout.

Giving in, Kakashi sighed and raised his hand toward the utensils. "Can't we just have kinky sex now"

SMACK"...Ow!"

"No"

Kakashi glared. Kakashi learned which fork is for salads.

_ItaKyuu_

"Itachi" Kyuubi went to find Itachi in his room with Shisui" What's with all that stuff your mother is carrying down stairs and what are you doing in here"

"Plotting" said Shisui smiling.

Kyuubi raised a brow "What?"

"Kakashi's demise" responded Shisui. Kyuubi sighed.

"Itachi...I love when you get all evil and stuff I mean you looh damn sexy, but aren't you and your family taking this a bit far I mean you haven't even met the guy. What if you end up liking him"questioned Kyuubi.

"Impossible he wants Sasuke"

"So does Naruto"

"But Naruto fears me" repled a smirking Itachi.

"And you fear your mother who told you you wouldn't be able to reproduce if you interfered" Itachi smirk fell "You know this same thing happen to us with Uncle Minato and he was trying to kill you...with a flamethrower to send you back to th depths of hell" reminded Kyuubi with air quotes

"Hn" responded a distracted Itachi.

"Kyuubi sighed again. Then sniffed something in the air. "what is that smell?" asked Kyuubi scrunching his nose cutely

"Heh Itachi Auntie brought out her witch brews. You know she means business now and Uncle got his chainsaw out" said a smirking Shisui.

"Hn." Itachi kssed the tip of Kyuubi's nose.

Kyuubi shook his head and walked a way wondering what the hell kind of family he's marriing into. Mother:witch

Father:warlock

Brother:Devil in disguise

Itachi:Devil

Kyuubi felt a mirgande coming on.

-April 15 The day of the ItaKyuu engagemnt party-

The mansion was huge and looked beautiful. Straight out of London. Even from the outside you could tell that this place was ready for a ball. A But even the cheerful colors of white, red, and black did nothig to calm Kakashi nerves.

He was meeting Sasuke parents for the first time. He'd never met any of his dates parent so the experience was new to him.

"Kakashi! NO! Take that thing off" snapped Sasuke. Sasuke knew Kakashi was nervous but that scarf over his face had to go. Not only because his parent would think he was dating a bugler but because he wanted the reassuring fact that Kakashi was there.

"No! Sasuke give it back" People were starting to flood in and as soon as Sasuke snatched the scarf from him they started staring at him.

"Stop it! You look..h-handsome so stop" said a blushing Sasuke

"Oh yea why did you just stutter..you wanted to say hedious" accused Kakashi.

Sasuke eye's narrowed "I wated to say...Damnit Bakakashi! I wanted to say HOT! O.k but that isn't proper so..." Sasuke trailed off. Sasuke thought Kakashi was dressed excellently in his suit vest with coat. It was black with the red vest and clean white shirt. His coat thrown over his shoulder.

Kakashi eyes widen. He felt guilty for accusing Sasuke, but he felt exposed among these people he didn't know. "Kakashi I'm here so there is no need to be nervous. Anyone dumb enough to mess with you answers to me kay?"

The wolf hybrid stared at his lover's burning eyes. He felt as if he was falling in love with him all over again. Sasuke was willing to defend him. Sasuke was here to protect him. It was strange because he was supposed to be the dominate one in the relationship. Although now that he thought about being dominate didn't mean he was in charge. That was Sasuke. He was there to back up Sasuke and Sasuke backed him up as well. kakashi smiled a dazzling smile at Sasuke and nodded more confidently. He entwined his hand with Sasuke's

Sasuke blushed and headed to toward the door of his house. He didn't want to admit that he was nervous,but was just a bit.

"My, my Sasukitty-chan is that you" and nervous turned to annyance.

"CeCe-chan how are you" responded Sasuke with a false smile.

"CeCe-chan" twitched slightly. To anyone else it was unnoticed, but to Kakashi trained eye it was quite noticable like a criminal caught in a lie. Kakashi notice the man standing behind him in a clean tux.

"I told you never to call me that dear cousin"

"like wise" Sasuke responded coldly. Kakashi could literally see the thunderclouds crowding the two young men. He was about to intervene, but the man standing behind "CeCe-chan" stepped in.

"Now Now their is no need to for aruging. This is a happy occasion for your brother and cousin" the man said elegantly

"Hn" reponded both boys turning a way. The man smiled.

"Why don't you introduce us Sasuke" suggested the man.

Sasuke still pouting complied "Ciel-chan, Sebastian-kun this is Kakashi Kakashi likewise"

"Hello" said both Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yo" responded Kakashi. Sasuke rolled his eye, but refrained from elbowing the man.

"So...he's the one?" questioned Ciel.

"Hn" responded Sasuke.

"He looks like pedophile" Ciel said balantly.

"Says the guy who's butler is a demon or should I say lover" Sebastian smirked at this. Ceil glared.

"Shut up" he hissed.

"Don't worry I won't tell Lizzy that your sleeping with any other woman" said Sasuke with a sickingly sweet smile.

"Hmm How kind of you by the I invited Alois the weddng"

"Whatever"

"I wonder what your mother will do any order to get rid of Kakashi" Sasuke glared.

"I wonder what mother will do when she hear's your not a virgin." he retorted.

"Touche..I'm curious to see how this turns out...Sebastian" Sebastian immediately opened the door. They were welcome with a grand room decorated in red,white, and black. The song until we bleed played. A personal selection of Sasuke's. He knew his mother was probably going nuts about it. She thought the song was too depressing and slightly suicdial. The song would play 2 more times during party. Suigetsu was near the food eating with Juugo in his chinese lilac kneel length dress. The bride-to-be was no where to be seen. However,the groom was clearly seen talking to his cousin Shisui. Sasuke wanted to avoid Itachi for now.

"Come on let head to the buffet" said Sasuke tugging on their intwined fingers.

"Oi, Kakashi is that you" Both Sasuke and Kakshi turned toward the voice.

"Asuma!" said Kakashi. The man clapped his back disengaging the couples fingers.

"Hey man how's it been?" asked a smoking antelope.

"Pretty good you?" as a smiling Kakashi.

"Meh working on my next photoshoot,but missing a photographer. You interested?" asked Asuma.

"Maa anything for an old friend" Asuma laughed ready to continue but Sasuke cut in with a cough.

"Eh, oh your Sasuke nice to meet you again kid...staying out of trouble I hope." Sasuke snorted and looked pointedly at Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the jealous flicker in Sasuke eyes "He's not one of them"

"Hn" said Sasuke grabbing a dring from a passing waiter. He drinked the cool red beverage judging it to be just fruit punch with a twinge of achohol.

"How's Shikamaru, Asuma?"

"I'm find thanks for asking" Shikamaru looked as bored as ever in his green shirt a black slacks. Sasuke heard Kakashi grumble something about him not having to where a tie. Asuma snickered.

"Where's Neji?" asked Sasuke.

"Kissing Gaara's ass whatelse"

"Hn and has smoky the bear here proposed to you yet" at this Shikamaru blushed, but kept his cool overall while Asuma sputtered.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a no?" Shikamaru glared. Sebastian who was with in earshot covered a snicker. He thought 'No wonder Sasuke was able to put Young Master in such a fit. ' GUiding Ceil away from the sugary sweets.

"SASUKEEEE!" Sasuke turned in time to be glomped by a ball of blond.

"Dobe let go" said Sasuke trying to rench himself from Naruto.

"Ne,Ne teme is that anyway to greet your friends oof" Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach.

"No it's how you greet dobe's" retorted Sasuke.

"Meany" pouted Naruto. Sasuke etched a tiny but stillthere smile on his face. Naruto and Sasuke ay have riffed from one another but no matter what Sasuke still considered him a friend.

"Idiot where's mother?"

"Whereever my mom is duh teme" Naruto replied cheekily.

"Are they having an af-ugh" Naruto glomped Sasuke again,but this time his hands were closer to his the soft curve of Sasuke's ass. Everyone including Kakashi noticed it. Sasuke obilivious to this pushed the blond off only to be pulled back into his lover. Sasuke tilted his head back to glimpse at Kakashi, but Kakashi simply draped an arm over his shoulder and put his head on his other.

"Yo"greeted Kakashi.

Naruto's eye's narrowed for a minute. 'So this is the guy' thought Naruto. Then he was back to perky him.

"Yo! Naruto Uzamaki"

"Kakashi Hatake nice to meet yea" said Kakashi sliding his hand down to Sasuke's waist.

"You too I'm a close friend of Sasuke's" Naruto didn't miss the gesture.

"Ma, I'm his date" Electricty shot between he two as they glared at each other.

"EH, how come I'm just being told of this." said Asuma.

"How could you miss it" retorted his yawning lover.

"So whatya do for a living Kakashi?" asked Naruto. He felt a need to prove himself better than this man.

"Isn't it polite to state what you do first ne Naruto?" responded Kakashi in a cool voice.

Slightly irked Naruto replied "I'm a 15th rank luitetant. I plan to be head commander one day."(If you remember Naruto was crying when Madara gave his report so he didn't really listen)

"Heh" chuckled Kakashi amused" That's nice. I'm an artist." Despite the compliment, Naruto was pissed.

"Oh really well isn't that nice" said Itachi cutting in "Hello otouto"

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"So this is your...date" Itachi glared at the arm around his otouto. Kakashi looked uneffected though.

"Hn" Sasuke noticed the glare "Yes he's my boyfriend" added Sasuke boldly. Then the lights went out which was good because Sasuke missed Naruto's crushed look and Itachi's vicious glare.

Spotlight went to the to steps and Sasuke's mother came out dressed in a beautiful black and sliver modern kimino with hair pinned up with chopsticks. Then Naruto's mother came out wearing vise-versa. "Welcome everyone to my son's engagement party" the said in unision.

"But this isn't just an engagement"

"Yes Kushina is right"

"This is the union of the Uchiha family" spot light fell on Itachi.

"and the Namikaze family so without further ado let me introduce you to my nephew Kyuubi no Kitsune" in the distance a glass could be heard breaking. It was Itachi's.

Itachi stared at this bride-to-be. His outfit was a simple yet elegant chinese dress red with black buttons, flower imprints and a white color tip and trim. His hair partially up in a bun with chop sticks while the rest fell to his back and bang laid precauriously against cheek and redder than red lips. A pretty blush adorned his face as he saw Itachi stare at him.

Itachi mouthed the words "You looking fucking sexy" and with his mate building his ego he walked down the steps with a sway to his hips that made jaws drop. Both mothers walked behind him as their appointed husbands waited by the steps. Kyuubi continued to Itachi and stood in front of him.

"I'm glad to see you Itachi. I hope you are too" said Kyuubi.

Reclaiming some of his lost charm Itachi replied "I am. More than you know Kyuubi-chan" Itachi bowed lowed to Kyuubi. This earned a collective gasp. Itachi bowed to noone. "Shall we dance?" He said taking his hand and kissing it.

Kyuubi blushing nodded. A circle was created around them. Itachi whirled Kyuubi around as Kyuubi gracefully followed. After a few minutes the parents joined. Naruto was about to ask Sasuke to dance, but apparently Kakashi had already asked as led a disgruntle Sasuke to the floor.

No one expected Sasuke to join so the soft intake of air was expected as he joined his family on the floor. Sasuke dressed simply in a vest suit held on to Kakashi and allowed him to lead. Sasuke noted that Kakashi had taken their lessons to heart. He didn't feel like he was dancing with the silly Kakashi, but the adult Kakashi. The one that came out every blue moon or so. Sasuke looked up in Kakashi and Kakashi returned the gaze.

And just like that everyone was gone. Kakashi and Sasuke were the only one in the room. Sasuke was amazed at how well Kakashi was dancing. He felt like he was on water. Each tap of their foot causing a soft ripple to erupt. Yet, all to soon it faded as the music stopped and Sasuke took in all the other couples that had joined. Suigetsu and juugo. Asuma and Shikamaru. Sebastian and Ceil. Naruto and Sai. Genma and Raidou. Neji and Gaara.

Disengaging himself from his dance partner Sasuke led them away from the crowd and toward the buffet. That was when Sasuke was conered by his mother.

"Sweetie" cooed Mikoto while kissing Sasuke's cheek"How are you? Oh and look how handsome you are?"

"Hello Mom. I'm good" replied Sasuke to his mother returning her kiss. SHe giggled.

"Oh and who's this a friend of yours" asked Mikoto.

"This is Kakashi Mom...He's my boyfriend" Said Sasuke waitig for her to explode. But instead of exploding she went.

"Oh is that so? Nice to meet you Kakashi. Why? DOn't you look handsome?" she said. Sasuke alarms were going off. Something was wrong. Very wrong. His mother was suppose to be causing a huge commotion about this to the point were Shisui would record it a sell it for a thousand dollars per five seconds.

"Thank you Uchiha-san and its pleasure to meet you as well" replied Kakashi.

"Oh please call me Mikoto. It was quite a dance out their. I built up a little thrist. Would you like some punch I made it myself" That's when Sasuke alarm bell shot through the roof. His mother didn't cook. THe cheif and he himself did not his mother. The only thing his mother mixed in a pot was one of her crack pot brews.

Sasuke inconspiciously nudged Kakashi's side and shook his head. Kakashi confused nodded.

"Um No thanks Mikoto-san. I'm not very thristy right now."

"Oh please take a taste just one little sip. To tell you the truth I'm not much of a cook so I want to run it by you." she said pouring the juice into the cup

Nudge. "Your so kind, but from what I can see it looks delicious. I'm really not thristy."

Mikoto was getting impatient. This stuff had enough tranquilzer to take out a horse. Once he fell out, she coud leave the man to Kushina. Putting on her sweet smile she tried one more time.

"Oh come now one sip won't hurt" Kakashi wondered why he felt like snow white and his mother seem like the crazy old witch queen stuck on making him eat the poison apple.

"Mom if your so stuck on someone tasting it let me." cut in Sasuke reaching for the cup. Kakashi stared at him confused.

"NO! I mean no darling it's much to sweet and I know how much you hate sweets"

"Hn," he shrugged "Kakashi come on. I want to introduce you to someone.I'll see you later mother" said Sasuke walking away.

"What just happen?"asked Kakashi.

"My mother" SAsuke said deadpanned.

Mikoto smashed the glass sheheld and watch someone else take a sip from her punch a fall out. Oh, how she wish that was Kakashi. She snapped a waiter and he immediately got rid of the body. She then sent the signal to her husband who nodded.

"Kisame" greeted Sasuke.

"Chibi-tan" greeted Kisame. He gave Sasuke a crushing hug.

"Kisa...can't...breathe" sputtered out Sasuke.

"Sorry there so who this guy I keep hearing about." asked Kisame

"THis is Kakashi Hatake" introduced Sasuke.

"Yo"said Kakashi in a lazy matter raising his hand.

"Heh..._The_ Kakashi Hataka eh...Ididn't know you were like that chibi- ow" Sasuke smacked him in the head.

"Shut up by the way. Suigetsu preggers and Itachi over there"

"Man I'm always last to find out, I'll go mess with his mate later but fiiiiirst...Itaaaaa-chaaaan" Sasuke watched in sadistic pleasure as his brother cringed at the oversized fish draping himself over him and Kyuubi glared.

"Kisame"hissed Itachi"How do you get here?"

"I was invited of course. How could you abadon me and get married all of a sudden" whined Kisame dramatically causing an amusing seen.

"The hell all of a sudden, I've been engaged for a year" glowered Itachi.

"But what about our passionate nights in bed together drinking tequila as I made you howl to the moon ahohhhh" howled Kisame. Itachi was seething. This guy who was his supposed best frend was the only guy who could get under skin and the most hated of by Kyuubi. He cringed noticing kyuubi fuming. He threw Kisame of him.

"Idiot don't touch me thisis my engagement party not a damn club"

"So me~an Ita-chaaan"

"Kisame you bastard stay away from my fiancee or you can kiss your balls goodbye" threaten Kyuubi

"Maaa but Itachi's my lover" responded the soon to be dead shark.

Sasuke turning away from the scene pulled Kakashi away who was desperate to find out who hit who first. As they walked away the felt a swish of air pass through them from behind. When they turned around they saw nothing so they shrugged and headed off.

"C'mon Bakakashi... the really party is about to start." said Sasuke unaware of the massive ax that just pass from behind. Somewhere in the shadows a husband was being choked for his lousy aim.

-Basement-

The music was booming lights moved this way and that. The air was filled with sex and sweat and Sasuke knew this was going to be fun.

"You set your family up huh?"questioned Kakashi

"Was it that obvious?" shouted Sasuke.

"Well the most I've experienced today was glares, axes, and attempts to eat the poisoned apple."Sasuke laughed at the fairy tale reference.

"Yea you'll get feel worse later, but for now how about we enjoy the party." said Sasuke lossening the wolf hybrid's tie and pulling him to the dancefloor. "Ya wanna here me sing?"

"Hey everyone I want you to give huge round to my friend Sasuke who'll be singing tonight" screamed Suigetsu dj-ing. Everone screamed.

_Hot and dangerous_  
_If you're one of us, then roll with us_  
_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_And we've got hot-pants on and up_  
_And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club_  
_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_  
_Got Jesus on my necklace_

Sasuke swayed his hip to the muisc. Making sure to move seductivily

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

Sasuke started dancing like he was drunk, but it seemed so elegant when he did it.

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

_DJ turn it up_  
_It's about damn time to live it up_  
_I'm so sick of being so serious_  
_It's making my brain delirious!_

He rolled his eyes and made circles on the side of his head as the music kept pounding.

_I'm just talkin' truth_  
_I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do_  
_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_  
_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[CHORUS]_

_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_

Sasuke ended up on top of a table dancing. And began jumping which everyone in turn began doing as well.  
_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

Kakashi was supised as listen to Sasuke hit high notes. ALthough now that he thought about it maybe he shoudn't be. Sasuke did sing his own chrous on other nights.

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

_OW!_

Sasuke eased down from the table into Kakashi's arm "watcha think" asked Sasuke.

"Wow! I'm buying a Karoke machine" declared Kakahsi.

"Idiot save your money" Sasuke heard Rihanna's Don't stop the music start playing and grabbed Kakahsi.

"Dance with me" Sasuke commanded

Back to front they danced. Sweat dampen their clothes as they moved in the over heated room. People kept piling in and they had to dance closer and closer together. Soon the real dancers to center stage . The crowd formed a ring. Sasuke and Kakashi ended up in the middle and both impressed the crowd. Sasuke sensual dancing earned him catcalls and Kakashi wild filps and proqutive dancing earned screams from girls and ukes alike.

Young forever by Ready set

Sasuke challenged to dance off with Kakashi. Both dancer did moved amazingly each mirroring one another while adding their own spin to it. Sasuke boldly got closer to Kakashi brought him even closer. They ended up dancing together. Midnight was fast approaching and the dancing was getting erratic. The song ended and the ring disapperaed. Sasuke mildly wondered when his Aniki and Naruto came down here.

_This Kitten Got Your Tong Tied In Knots I See_  
_Spit It Out Cuz Im Dying For Company_  
_I Notice That You Got It_  
_You Notice That I Want It_  
_You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by!_  
_If You Want This Good Bitch_  
_Sicker Than The Remix_  
_Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight_

_[Chorus]_

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More_  
_Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before_  
_C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor_  
_DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..._

_[Verse 2]_

_Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Loose It Hard_  
_Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark_  
_You Notice What I'm Wearin'_  
_I'm Noticin' You Starin'_  
_You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by_  
_Harder Than The A-list_  
_Next One On My Hit List_

_Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!_

_[Chorus]_

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More_  
_Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before_  
_C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor_  
_DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH.._

_[Bridge]_

_See The Sunlight_  
_We Ain't Stoppin'_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_If You Feel It Let It Happen_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..._

_See The Sunlight_  
_We Ain't Stoppin'_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_If You Feel It Let It Happen_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

Sweat fell to the ground like a river and at some point the sprinkler came on. All the bodyheat in the room consumed the room was doused. Sasuke felt like he was having bear naked sex on the dancefloor. The heat and passion. Him shoving his hips into Kakashi's crotch. Sasuke felt himself moan. His head fell back on Kakashi's shoulder. He panted wantonly. Kakashi larger hands moved along his sides. This is heat was unbearable, but he had no clue how to release it.

Sasuke tugged Kakashi toward the exit. He had to get out. He needed Kakashi now. How he ended up on the floor of his bedroom was beyond his comphrenshion. He was only concerned with feeling Kakashi. He felt his phone go off and heard Kakashi's go off as well. But who were they to listen to the device when their primal instincts were on high.

4...5...6 Sasuke lost track how many times he had came. How many times did he put his lip around Kakashi's' manhood? How many tmes did he scream out of pure escatsy. It was four in the morning Sasuke was exhausted, but didn't want to stop. Only Kakashi created this insatable hunger in him, yet he was the only one who could sate it. Sasuke stood up and sat himself directly over Kakashi' cock.

"I love you" Kakashi repeated this so many times hehad to tell him to shut up. He didn't listen and Sasuke really didn't believe he would.

"Kakashi" Sasuke panted "I..lo-love you too... maybe" Sasuke came with a powerful blow.

"Again" Sasuke whispered seductively into Kakashi's ear as he began to ride him again. He felt Kakasi's cock twitch inside him. He moaned his own cock started leaking pre-cum. The roller coaster ride which was Sasuke and Kakashi's haramones took over and they were immeresed in each other again. Moaning, groaning, screaming, cumming.

Six thirty-five, the sun was rising, Sasuke and Kakashi was out cold.

**Well another chapter has arrive and the engagement although not as eventful as I'd hoped has come and gone. The Uchiha family hates Kakashi and he had sex with Sasuke...That won't end wellXD**

**Please review I love feedback especailly the constructive kind...and I'm thinking of doing a new 3 Kakasasu story..Stupid right? I mean I haven''t even finished my other stories, but the idea keeps floating in my I wanna get it out. Tell me what you think o these:**

**Mr. and Mrs Hatake- If your thinking Mr. and Mrs Smith then you've got the overall story**

**How we met- This story was going to be a 3 shot in my Aphrodisiac Kakasasu style collection but I've decided to make a spin-off of it and leave AKS a booklet of random slice of kakasasu life smut**

**High off you- I left my steady boyfriend, Naruto. Safe, secure, dependable, loving, sunshiny. For dark, sex-crazed, unreliable, lazy, complete crazy, and roller coaster ride guy named Kakashi. Stupid? Completely but he makes me want in way I've never wanted before. He makes me feel passion, drive, hate, anger, and love all in one and Naruto...doesn't. I'm an idiot.**


	12. Sometimes I get jealous

**Thanks for the Reviews yoai lover 14706(Awww thanks here your update) and shounen-aifangirl001  
(Thanks a ton. I'm so flattered!I've been thinking about doing an Alois/Claude and Sebastain/ Ceil story with a junjou story but logics telling me to actuall finish one of my stories.)and GooeyGummiBears(REALLY! I know the feeling. They stare at you with a WTF look on their face) Sorry it took so ong to get up but it's long.**

Previously

4...5...6 Sasuke lost track how many times he had came. How many times did he put his lip around Kakashi's' manhood? How many tmes did he scream out of pure escatsy. It was four in the morning Sasuke was exhausted, but didn't want to stop. Only Kakashi created this insatable hunger in him, yet he was the only one who could sate it. Sasuke stood up and sat himself directly over Kakashi' cock.

"I love you" Kakashi repeated this so many times hehad to tell him to shut up. He didn't listen and Sasuke really didn't believe he would.

"Kakashi" Sasuke panted "I..lo-love you too... maybe" Sasuke came with a powerful blow.

"Again" Sasuke whispered seductively into Kakashi's ear as he began to ride him again. He felt Kakasi's cock twitch inside him. He moaned his own cock started leaking pre-cum. The roller coaster ride which was Sasuke and Kakashi's haramones took over and they were immeresed in each other again. Moaning, groaning, screaming, cumming.

Six thirty-five, the sun was rising, Sasuke and Kakashi was out cold.

NOW

For the past five months now, Kakashi has become accustomed to waking up to Sasuke in the comfort of bed. He was a heavy sleeper and wasn't a morning person at all. Kakashi would never miss the chance to watch Sasuke cute sleeping face. However, today was different. He was on the floor. His sensitive ear picked up soft footsteps and barely contained gasps along with giggling. He opened his eye to inspect was going on...

SPLASH!

Freezing cold water shocked the wolf into an upright postion. He was met with Sasuke's older brother, Shisui, and some blond kid.

"Hi there you sleep well?" chirped the blonde child.

"I was. Do I dare ask who you are?" grumbled Kakashi.

"Hehehe I'm Alois Trancy a dear friend of the family...I can see your weewee" giggled Alois.

"The reason your here is...?" uneffected by the last comment

"Auntie Miko-chan says it's dinner time..."

"..and make your stay here as unpleasant as possible." added Shisui and Itachi.

Kakashi would have dignified that with a response, but he felt a shiver run down his naked body and it wasn't from the splash of freezing water.

Kakashi turned only to be met with a pissed and very nude Sasuke. He shuddered. Nothing good came from a sleep deprived Sasuke...even if nude suited him best.

"What **_HELL _**are you idiots doing in my room?" Sasuke hissed. Both Alois and Shisui hid behind Itachi. They had had many traumatic experiences (i.e beatings) involving a disgruntle Sasuke.

"Mother says it time for breakfast" responded Itachi glad his voice didn't crack. Itachi wasn't nessaraily scared of Sasuke; just the glimpses of his mother he sees in him.

"**_Since when do I give FUCK about breakfast" _**demanded the extremely irrated neko.

"..." was the three inturders response.

Kakashi seeing the little meter about to spurt decided to interfere.

"Hey calm down" Sasuke's glare went to Kakashi. He glupped."SHe probably thought I wanted some. I am a guess so I might as well be polite and go." Sasuke's glare steadlily went down to an irrated look. Kakashi mentally sighed noting the meter go downward.

"Fine...I'll go too" with that Sasuke grabbed Kakashi whit button up shirt from the previous day and headed to the door. The others blinked.

"Are you coming or not?" questioned Sasuke half posing in the doorway. Kakashi scrabbled to find his black pants and a spare green tee-shirt. He scratched his hand behind his head while Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

As they exit the room, Sasuke yelled, "Get the hell out my room or someone will die." Of course the others hurried to get out.

-dining room-

Everyone(basically everyone from the party) stared and stared and stared. Yet the facts were clearly their. Sasuke in **_nothing _**but an oversized long sleeve white button up shirt that stopped at his mid-thighs, the chest area showing off skin full of hickies, his hair a mess falling down to his shoulders. And walking around as if it were normal.

"Morn' Sasuke" greeted Suigetsu.

"Morning" he replied.

After a good 5 minutes of blantant staring that Sasuke(either ignored or didn't notice) they glared hatefully at Kakashi sitting at the table...who also acted uneffected.

But that was an outside farce. Inside the words 'stop looking at me, stop looking at me' were repeatedly chanted in his head. Yea, so he had sex with Sasuke, but they did that about everyday. If what Izumo told him was true and they did extract information about him (no matter how little it was) then they should be familar with his occupation.

The 'clink' of a plate brought him out of his thoughts. He saw Sasuke giving him a questiong look. He reassured him with a smile. Said smile turned to a smirk when he saw him wince as he sat down. "Something wrong Sasuke?" he asked just to tease him.

Sasuke blushed and glared at the man. He knew full well why the hell he couldn't sit probably "Shut up and eat your damn food."

Satisfied with his bount of teasing for the morning, he ignored the constant glares and went to his food. Kakashi small smile dropped. He ate his fruit and toast. Then began to poke at his eggs. Mikoto noted this.

"Something wrong Kakashi." The man remained quiet. Poking at his eggs and sulking.

Sasuke spoke up "Eat your eggs Kakashi"

Kakashi sulked more. "Hn"

"Kakashi"

"No" he said childishly.

"Your being a baby"

"I hate spinach" pouted Kakashi. Yes, the man hated spiniach. Green, evil, horrors.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You ate my spiniach eggs...besides they make you strong...like that sailor..um...popeye." consoled Sasuke.

"Popeye is a freak with gorrilla arms besides that' steriods he takes and...yours didn't look like this and on top of that you fed it to me" Kakakshi whined.

Mikoto's fork dropped. She turned to him with wide eyes. "Sweetie you fed him?"

At the question Sasuke blushed brightly. Even his ears got a little color. "W-Well you wouldn't stop whining until I did because you sprang your wrist and that was your eating hand. And besides that, what so different from mines and that one on the plate?" Sasuke hissed. Kakashi was the biggest baby ever. Sasuke wasn't sure it was because he wanted attention from him or because he had the brains of a 5 year old.

"You made them all small like so I could barely taste them. These have huge chunks of'em." Kakashi continued to whine childlishly.

Sasuke could feel the steam coming out of his ears. "If I feed you the goddamn eggs will you shut the fuck up" cursed Sasuke.

Kakashi put on a childishly thoughtful face as if stuck between candy and video games. "...maybe"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He wanted to grab the man by his collar and bash his head against the table, but that would only cause more whinig. Yet, it would be embarassing to have to feed him in front of everybody who were staring dead at him at if the question would make or break them. He could see Suigetsu posed to record the moment(if it happened) and Alois giggling excited with Ceil next to smirking his goddamn smirk. He hated that smirk. Then an idea came to him.

"Alright" Now don't get Kakashi wrong he did want Sasuke to feed him. However, he didn't exactly expect him to agree. Sasuke grabbed the fork, stood up and easied himself into his lap. He stabbed an egg and lifted it to the man's thin lips.

"Eat" commanded Sasuke ignoring the camera that went of and collective gasp. Even Ceil looked flabbergasted. Kakashi obliged happily in his little world, Sasuland. Finishing of the food, Sasuke took the plates and took them to the kitchen

"MOM, MOM, Shisui broke my car down" yelled a voice that rivaled Naruto's.

"NO I DIDN"T" Shisui yelled back even though his mom, Uruchi, was sitting right next to him.

The man rounded the corner and there was cousin Obito. "MO-" Obito looking as disheveled as ever spotted Kakashi "KAKASHIIII!" he yelled and tackled him out of his chair.

"OW! Ob...i..to...cho...king" gasped Kakashi.

"Huh oh my bad..How you've been?" asked an escatic Obito. He still had a lose grip on Kakashi.

Kakashi tooked in a breathe of air "Fine, I see your still...enthusiactic as ever...for what reason I'll never know."

"Hahaha isn't being alive reason enough" Kakashi shrugged. "So what brings you to the house of horrors"

"Obito" scolded his mother

Obito ignored his mother. Seductively he said "Don't tell me you want me b-Wahhhh"

Sasuke had just grabbed Obito by the back of his collar and through him across the room into his brother, Shisui. Sasuke then turned his murderous glare to Kakashi. Kakashi shrank back taking a step back as Sasuke took one forward.

"Sasuke babe it not what you think" step

"We were just talking" Kakashi saw a glimmer of jealousy flicker through Sasuke's eyes.

"Ok he's one of them. But I was 16 so technecally that didn't count." reasoned Kakashi.

"HEY! that soo counts" Kakashi wanted to kill Obito more than he when he killed his dog, Pakkun.

Kakashi felt the cold wall behind making him aware that he had no where to run.

"Hi, everyone! Sorry we're late" said the two new comers, Iruka and Gai.

Kakashi groaned. "Kill me now"

Sasuke returned to glaring at Kakashi. "I'm about to do that for you" threaten Sasuke. Kakshi felt sweat pour down his brow.

"KAKASHI! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Oh hell, not again! Before the blur of green could tackle him, Kakash kicked him in the chin and embedded him into the ceiling. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"HE'S NOT ONE'EM" Sasuke eyes flickered to Iruka "yea...he's one'em" mumbled Kakashi.

If people knew Sasuke like Kakashi. They knew that Sasuke was going through a mini breakdown. ANd by mini he means necular melt down. Major one's were way worse.

In an instant Sasuke had grabbed Kakashi by the collar and dragged him to his room. The room was silent.

"Um What just happened." aske Iruka.

"Oh nothing, honey. Would you like some breakfast" asked Mikoto calmly sipping on her coffee. Oh yes she was plotting.

-Sasuke's bathroom-

Sasuke shoved Kakashi into the running shower and kissed him. Hard. He pushed him into the wall and pressed himself into him. Sasuke wasn't pissed at Kakashi per se. He accepted that Kakashi had dated people before him. He was mad at his lover's for gathering here. Now. Not just any lover's his major one's. The one's you want to be with forever and for some reason don't work out. The reason were usually misunderstandings.

Sasuke tore the shirt off Kakashi and started kissing down the tone torso. Once on his knees, face to face with the appendage that caused him so much pleasure he swallowed it whole with out warning. This drew out a particularly loud moan from his sliver haired lover who grabbed his head. Sasuke didn't know how to show Kakashi how much he meant to him with words, but he hoped his actions reached him. Besides the man got off on him being submissive. Sasuke worked his cock like it was the last time he could do so. Licking, sucking, bobbing. He was going to blow Kakashi's mind away.

"S-Sasuke" Kakashi cried out breathlessly. He didn't know how he went to about to die in a painful way to about to die in a pleasurable way. But if this was the way he was going to go at least he'd die happy. Kakashi could almost feel something desperate in the movements. It was hard to tell when he getting off on the situation. Sasuke was taking him hard and fast the moment Sasuke deep throated him he came in a flash of white. "S-S-Sasuke"

Sasuke swallowed Kakashi's essence licking his lips as well. He stood up only to pushed Kakashi down. Kakashi wanted to say something,but when he saw the intensity of Sasuke's eye's he was left speechless.

"Yours" was the only word that pass threw Sasuke lips before he impaled the older man. Kakashi released a wild roar. He knew the guest downstairs would worry and come to see what was wrong. However, Sasuke didn't seem to give a damn and nor did he.

Sasuke bounced with out restrain on Kakashi' cock remembering to squeeze his cheeks a little as he went down. Just like Kakashi predicted Itachi and Naruto came flying threw the door.

"Sasuke are you ok we he-OH MY GOD!" Itachi cried. This was no site an older brother wanted to see. Sasuke wet still in Kakashi shirt's having sex with said man...in the shower. Naruto had already pass out from sheer shock.

Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi noticed the men that ran into the room. They didn't care either. Sasuke was so close and could almot feel Kakashi wanting come with him. "Ohhh..ahh B-Babe...come with me...in me" demanded Sasuke. He knew he was suppose to be submissive, but he wanted this so badly.

Kakashi gave in to Sasuke's requested. Cumming simulatiously they released a cry of satisfaction. That was when Itachi screamed.

"KYYYYUUUUBBBIIII"

Kyuubi came instantly wondering what had gotten into Itachi. The last time he screamed he was running from his mother screaming something about his balls in the woodchipper.

"Yea babe"

"humna humna humna" chanted Itachi wide eyed. Kyuubi gave him a confused look, then turned his head to see Kakashi and Sasuke staring deeply at each other.

'Awwww' thought Kyuubi.

Kyuubi guided Itachi from he scene and grabbed Naruto by the leg as well. Entering the living room, the famly met a peterfied Itachi and unconcious Naruto.

"He's your problem" Kyuubi said to Sai leaving Naruto near him. Mikoto looked eager for an update.

"Your plan failed. They aren't arguing. Their in love now will you please leave them alone?" begged Kyuubi.

"NEVERRRRR!" cried Mikoto. Kyuubi sighed.

"We need to seperate them and plant the seed of doubt" contemplated Madara. Everyone turned to him wondering when the HELL did get here.

"Your right...Shisui why don't you take Kakashi, Asuma, and your brother to our caterer. It's near the mall" suggested Mikoto.

"Itachi and Naruto need to check on the tux dry cleaning in the mall." added Madara grinning like maniac alongside his sister-in-law.

SMACK

Madara's lover, Pein, walked in with his many peircings. "I don't know what your up to, but I don't like it" commented Pein.

"Pein my eternal lover I have no idea what you're talking about" Madara said nervously.

Pein narrowed his eyes "Leave Chibi-tan alone"

"PEIN" GLOMP

Sasuke tore threw the room into Pein's arm. Pein easily caught him, hugging the youngest neko tightly.

"Chibi-tan, how have you been?"

"Good, guest what?"

"Hm what is it...you wanna new peircing"

"No..well yes but that's not it! I got a boyfriend, see?" Sasuke pointed at Kakashi now dressed in low riding grey jeans and green printed tee shirt with a wolf demon on it. Even Mikoto had to drool over the man. THe shirt showed off his broad shoulded with his lean six pack. "Yo" Kakashi said with a lazy wave.

"Oh did you now? And he's handsome. You sure know how to pick'em" Sasuke blushed at this.

"Yea, what about you? How've you been?"

"With your uncle as my husband how do you think?" Sasuke looked at his uncle grinning nervously than at his uncle in law.

"I understand. Kakashi can be a pain too."

"Hey!" interjected both Madara and Kakashi.

Mikoto saw this as her chance to make her request (demand) to her nephew.

"Shisui I need you to take Itachi and Naruto to the mall so they can check on the dry cleaning while you, your brother, Asuma, and Kakashi to check on the catering for the wedding." she said seriously.

" 'kay Auntie M" saluted Shisui. He swiftly grabbed his keys and headed to the garage. Kakashi shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to get out it. But he felt just a little micheivious and decided to peev Sasuke's mother a bit. He walked over to Sasuke still standing in front of Pein and kissed his cheek. Kakashi could hear the hiss coming from Mikoto.

"Pray that I come back alive" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke snorted despite his blush. "just jump out the car and you'll be find"

Pein glared at Madara"Leave" he commanded.

"Wha-" but seeing his lover glare at him had him scappering out the room.

"You too" echoed Alois, Ceil, Suigetsu and Mikoto. Sebastian, Claude, Juugo, and Fugaku all fled from the room.

When everyone was gone Pein turned to Sasuke. "So tell me how this whole thing started" Sasuke blushed match his crimson red tee he was wearing with black jeans. They went to the spacious and open living room.

"Yes I'm curious to know myself" added Ceil.

"ummm...well I guess to make a long story short I was at the park bench last year and I fell asleep on the bench before it stormed. He noticed. Took me to his place and...wa lah!" ended Sasuke quite lamely.

"...BORING!" cried Alois.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Alois. That can't be all that happened" agreed Ceil.

Sasuke glared. " I said to make a long story short"

"Well honey...it was too short add a little more color to the picture" advised Uruchi "You said he took you in before a storm. Weren't you a little shocked that you were in a stranger's house." she asked.

"I mean..not really. I'd seen him before sitting on the bench reading a book. He was somehat famliar so I wasn't too concerned." answered Sasuke.

"Well, did you have sex with while you were at his house" Alois bluntly asked.

"ALOIS!" exclaimed everyone even though they were curious too. Sasuke blushed darken even more. It was an answer in itself.

"You slept with him Chibi-tan" question Pein. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Bit faster than I expected...but I have no right to judge. Me and Madara slept with each other the day we met so..." Pein trailed off with a shrug. Kyuubi nodded. He and Itachi were attracted on the spot.

"Was the sex good?" Alois asked. Everyone glared at him "What! I was curious."

-the other guys-

Kakashi gripped the handle above him as Shisui drove like a homicidal drunkie. If Kakashi was still in the force on car patrol he'd have so many tickets on the man, the man would be arrested on the spot just looking at another car. However, this is an "if" so it didn't matter. They sped down the interstate at the speed of light heading to the mall. Obito chattered away about his life. Itachi had slapped Naruto awake in retailation of Kakashi slapping him awake.

"So how did you meet baby cousion anyway?" asked Shisui "It's been nagging me. Sasuke doesn't usually take to strangers"

Kakashi was silent. How he'd met him? Did they truly really meet? All they ever did was sit on the bench.

"He was crying" whispered Kakashi still audible over shouting and horns screeching at them.

Fugaku turned to him "Crying?"

"Yea. In a way we didn't really meet. We just corosponded with each other well. He cried for 2 years in the park at the old bench. I usually sat there after I visited the memorial." explained Kakashi staring at rapidly passing traffic "He sat there until sunset and when the sun set he started crying on my lap. I didn't ask why. I didn't really care. But if it helped him a little I didn't mind. It became a regular routine until he fell a sleep one day. It was going to storm and I didn't want to be tied to a murder so I took him to my place."

The ride was quiet even Obito was quiet. They complemented about what Kakashi had said.

"Do you love him?" asked Sebastian smoothly.

At this question, Kakashi smiled sincerely and continued to smile out the window without answering Sebastian's question.

Not able to take the silence Obito broke it. "Are we there yet nii-san"

"YEP! Everyone hold on" yelled Shisui. In turn everyone clenched. Kakashi noted they were going faster than before and they were in the parking lot of the mall. Kakashi hoped he wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do. But as they flew toward the glass entrance he knew that that was a stupid thought.

**SMASH!**

They went sailing threw the window. "ALRIGHT" yelled Obito.

"**_AHHHHHHH" _**screamed the civilians.

Shisui thankfully avoided hitting any of them. Screeching was heard as he head for the stairs. Then the jerking became bumping. Down to the first floor SHisui hit the horn in order to warn pedistrians.

"Hey there's Tobi run that bastard down" suggested Madara.

"Whaah Uncle" screamed Shisui. Madara turned the wheel to the left headed straight for his brother.

"Wahhhhh Aniki noooo Tobi good boy **Tobi good boy**" In seconds the man was under the tires.

"Uncle are you nuts! Aunt M going to be furious." yelled the driver as he turned the wheel sharply. **SCREECH!**

They came to a halt in front of the dry cleaners. Naruto and Itachi exited the car. Naruto kissed the ground. He never liked driving in a car with Shisui. He learned that after the "You let that bastard cut you off! This is your lane!" moment.

**SMASH!**

And once again they smashed through the west side entrance to the caterer.

-ukes-

Sasuke watch his mother and Aunt leave. After they had went to check that dinner was bring prepared, Sasuke began to be hammered with real questions.

"Is he hot in bed?"

"Does he worship the ground you walk on?"

"What's his occupation?"

"Do you love him?"

Sasuke felt the pressure push down on him and was glad when his cell phone ringed.

"Sasuke, I need Kakashi where is he?"

"Anko?...He's not here. What is it?"

"UGH! Look, where are you? I need to drop these pictures off and have them approved by him."

"I'm at my house"

"'Kay I'll be there in a sec" the line went dead.

Two seconds later **Ding Dong!**

Sasuke went to the door and saw Kakashi's stressed editor holding a vanilla envelope.

"Here are the pics. Make sure he sends me a text apporving them or I'm chopping his balls." Anko shoved the pictures into Sasuke hand and rushed back to her car.

Sasuke looked at the package and then decided to open it. Looking inside, he saw they were the pictures from the photoshoot. He had to blush. They did not look bad at all. He looked almost graceful. His phone rang again. He didn't know the others were listening

"Yea?"

"Pray for my soul" It was Kakashi.

"Why?"

"Your cousin is either accidently trying to kill me or a homicidal driver."

Sasuke laughed. "I think it's a little of both besides didn't I say to jump out the car."

"We're going too fast it'll look like..." Sasuke heard the sadness in his lover voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Kakashi said in a clipped voice. He knew Kakashi was trying to hide his pain. Sasuke didn't anything hurt him more than the thought of his father.

"Kakashi...I know you don't have your own family, but...if you want...you could stay with me and be part of my family. Even if they are a little messed up." Sasuke joked.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke blushed at this. Did he want the man to stay? Yes. Did he want to admit it? No. And so he leaned against the door and nodded even though he knew Kakashi couldn't see him. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Your pictures need to be approved." Sasuke said desperate to change the atmosphere from the suddenly heavy subject.

"I bet you look beautiful" Said boy blush darken. Sasuke wasn't sure, but the man's voice seem to have a guinely happy note in it. He liked it.

"I told you I don't look that good. Bakakashi. You never listen to me" scold Sasuke half heartedly.

"Maa, I'll be the judge of that we're in the garage. I'll see you in a few seconds."

"O.K" mumbled Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" called Kakashi.

"Mmm?"

"I love you" and the phone went dead. This time Sasuke didn't hang up. Sasuke knew that the wolf hybrid had said that a hundred times. But that didn't seem to be enough to stop his heart from jumping.

Just as promised the guys came into room. Sasuke forced his blush away still unaware of the evasdroppers.

"CLAUDE!" screamed Alois running striaght to his butler/lover "Did you miss me?" He asked childishly.

"Yes" Claude responded montonely.

Alois giggled Happily "Good" he yawned. "Have my food sent to my room. Talking to Sasuke is boring, he won't tell me anything interesting" and with that Claude carried his young charge to his room.

Ceil sighed "How was the trip" he questioned.

"Quite productive. We added steak to the menu. Took out the caviar becuase Itachi didn't want to eat fish eggs and replaced it with a simple hummus" Sebastian replied dutifully.

Ceil sighed. "Let's go and send my food to my room as well"

"Yes, young master"

"JUUGO! Give me a message" ordered Suigetsu already headed for the stairs. Juugo nodded following him.

"Here are your pictures" Sasuke handed the pictures to Kakashi. Kakashi took the picture and looked at them critically. Sasuke felt nervous. Kakashi was in his artistic mode. Nothing left the eye of an artist's sight. After many silent minutes a voice behind the couple spoke up.

"Damn Sasuke! I didn't know you could take pics like that" commented Kisame. Sasuke jumped slightly.

Kakashi simply agreed. "I told him the same thing, but he simply won't listen to me."

"What pictures?" questioned Shisui. He snatched the pictures and looked at them his eyes with wide eyes.

"Ooooh I'mma get you in so much trouble. AUNT M!" cried Shisui.

SMACK!

Shisui mother smacked her son in the head "Don't yell in the house" his mother admonished. "Now what is it?"

"Look! Look! Sasuke posed in lingere" Sasuke turned to a tomatoe at the comment. It wasn't as if he could deny it.

"Let me see" demanded Sasuke's mother. Her eye's went wide along with Obito's and Itachi's looking over her shoulder. They were looking at a paticular picture of Sasuke in his 1st outfit (the thong and croset), his mouth slightly parted, body arching upward with his hand on his thigh.

Mikoto glared at Kakashi. "What did you do to my baby?"

Kakashi conviently located behind Sasuke replied calmly. "Nothing. Sasuke full heartedly complied to pose in those pictures." Sasuke's eyes went wide and his blush got darker covering his ears. Everyone turned to him.

"I-I-I...he...and models...(sigh) yes I consented to taking the pictures" Sasuke answered in defeat.

"Yes and they shall be going up tomorrow according to Anko who just so happened to responded to my approval."

"Mikoto's eyes narrowed "Not if I have anything to say about it." She stomped over to the wall and opened a hollowed area of it. She took out the emergency flamethrower threw the pictures on the floor and burned them.

"What do you say to that?" asked the mother neko.

"...I say they were just copies. Anko has the real ones...and possibly hundreds of copies." Mikoto eye twiched twice. The hell wtih killing him with kindness. Its time to be blunt and bring on the hurt.

WIth that, the day ended with Kakashi being chased with a flamethrower while his lover tried to stop her.


	13. And it makes me reckless

**Thanks for the Reviews yoai lover 14706(NOO! DON'T DIE YET I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!) bmth 007 (No he can't and won't for a little while, but don't fret he has friends on his sides)and PriinceJohnnyRainbows (Um..*sweat drop* Pedo bear please dont take Priince...or any other children for that matter...please)**

**Oh and just about every chapter will now have some form of smut.**

**I unfortuantely see an end to this story BUT I was thinking of a squel. What do guys think? I have the idea and everything. Oh and Make you go Whoa is on Haitus *sobbing* I never thought I'd put a story on Haitus NEVER! But I must. This story will be first to end followed by remember december (although I might update erraticly) High off you will have it's completion eventually as well. AND I'm planning to add 6 more stories to fanfic .**

**One for Junjou Romantica (BL Manga) **

**One Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (also BL by same maker of Junjou)**

**One Kuroshitsuji (Ok I mean it! This soooo should be a yaoi)**

**and Three for Naruto (all Kakasasu)**

Previously

. "What did you do to my baby?"

Kakashi conviently located behind Sasuke replied calmly. "Nothing. Sasuke full heartedly complied to pose in those pictures." Sasuke's eyes went wide and his blush got darker covering his ears. Everyone turned to him.

"I-I-I...he...and models...(sigh) yes I consented to taking the pictures" Sasuke answered in defeat.

"Yes and they shall be going up tomorrow according to Anko who just so happened to responded to my approval."

"Mikoto's eyes narrowed "Not if I have anything to say about it." She stomped over to the wall and opened a hollowed area of it. She took out the emergency flamethrower threw the pictures on the floor and burned them.

"What do you say to that?" asked the mother neko.

"...I say they were just copies. Anko has the real ones...and possibly hundreds of copies." Mikoto eye twiched twice. The hell wtih killing him with kindness. Its time to be blunt and bring on the hurt.

WIth that, the day ended with Kakashi being chased with a flamethrower while his lover tried to stop her.

NoW

Chaos.

That was the current state of the Uchiha mansion. You could literaly see the thunderclouds hanging over the place. Mikoto was swift to impose on any chance that allowed her youngest kit to be alone with that "perverted bastard" and as it effected the couple, it effected the rest of the couples staying in the mansion. No one who wasn't married were allowed to stay in the same room.

That was the first rule implemented. Kakashi ended up staying in attic on a cot.

But they found a way around. Anytime happen to be in an empty room alone they were quick to rip at each others clothes. Sasuke knew the others were going at similar attempts...and failing. His Aniki and his fiancee were caught in the kitchen cupboard. Shikamaru and Asuma were caught behind a shrub. Neji and Gaara were caught in the car. Mikoto,in retialaition, seperated them to seperate ends of the mansion.

The only one with an exception to the rule was Suigetsu and Juugo. A pregnant white shark was known to raise hell when denied what he wanted.

Alois and Ceil were restless and cause trouble often; snapping when being reprimanded for it. Claude and Sebastian did little to stop it. Neither were happy at the accomadations of there current situation. No sex with their little master! How outrageous and just because the she witc- I mean Madam Mikoto dislike Sasuke's little toy. If that was not bad enough it was mating season and unseasonably hot these days. Their instincts demanded they devour their little charges until they were in a coma filled world of pleasure.

Everyone, to say the least, were at their wits end.

However, in the week an a half that has gone by it has become increasingly diffcult for Sasuke and Kakashi to be alone. Neither could get a moments peace without someone bursting in on them. First, it was Naruto. Then, Itachi. Then, Madara. and so and so forth. The aggrivation and fustration of pent up sexual need result in several fight between the two.

"Sasuke your family sucks" Kakashi had said after they had been walked on _again _by Shisui in the family library.

"They don't suck...their a little over protective."

Kakashi scoffed "Yea, a little over protective" he said sarcasticaly

"What's that suppost to mean?" demanded an irrated Sasuke. He was also upset by their many cut ins but that was no reason for Kakashi to act like a jerk.

"I mean your family..no correction your mother is _NUTS_...I can have civil conversation with your brother, but the moment your mother comes he starts glaring at me"

"How dare you speak of my mother tha-"

Kakashi cut him off "Oh please! She tells everyone that they can't sleep in the same room as their mates during mating season in the burning hot days and then mind you she is yet to ease her many chances to toture me. Or must I remind you of the nerve gas that left me paralyzed in pain when I sniffed a flower...no what about when she nearly bash me balls in after a friendly family night of bowling ...or wait how about when she bombed my-"

"**_O.K_** I get it...but I told you this would happen...I told you she would act like this" mumbled Sasuke. He didn't like arguing with Kakashi. But that didn't make him any less angry at him for inslting his family.

"I know that but I miss _**us **_" Kakashi emphasized.

Sasuke blushed " I do to goddamnit, but their is nothing we could do, but bear with it." This only seemed to piss Kakashi further.

"Bear with it. Heh, bear with fact that I might be losing you to Naruto." Sasuke eyes widen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"You've been getting really close to Naruto, lately. I thought you two don't speak much any more." accused Kakash

"What? Naruto said he was sad that we drifted apart and wanted to become friends again. So what?"

"Oh is that his ploy to get to you?"

"Kakash..,"

"How can you not see that he is totally in love with you. Are you that oblivious"

"**_Bakakashi_**i!"

"He touches you every chance he gets, calls you for the most ridiculous things, and I'm sorry but how dumb do you have to be at 20 years old to get your hand stuck in a cookie jar."

Sasuke exploded in anger _**"Ya know what**_"asked a seriously pissed Sasuke "That description you just made sounds a whole lot like you only instead of getting your hand stuck in a cookie jar you set kitchens on fire just by making _**a friggin' PB&J Sandwhich. At least Naruto isn't rubbing up against me like a dog in heat like Obito is doing to you.**_"Sasuke stood no longer wanting to be in the same room as the man"And for your information Naruto dating Sai. I caught them making out in the basement" and left.

He hastily made his way to the scorching backyard entering the extensive maze garden. Every step Sasuke took released a bit of anger he had toward Kakashi until he came to a dead end feeling nothing, but guilt. His shoulders slouched. Every nerve in his body wanted to run back to the man and apologize. He didn't mean to yell at him. It was just so fustrating. Being so close to him yet not being allowed to touch him. The universe seemed against him.

The hot air blew swiftly and he smelled lavender and lilies. His earrings tinkled on his raven cat ear. His entire body cried out for Kakashi. He didn't notice the man behind him until his arms were around him.

"I will always answer you" came the soothing husky answer from _his _silver haired savior. It was strange for someone to be able to invoke so many emotions out of him to the point where tears fell fom his dark onyx pearls.

"Can..Can we just leave...just for a little while." plead Sasuke. After said word were murmured they were rushing past green, blue, red, white. Sasuke would have thoughts they were being pursued by the police. Yet, as the Uchiha mansion became smaller and they rushed into the infinte forest surrounding the mansion Sasuke felt excitement rush through him. Why haven't they done this sooner. Sasuke found out as soon as he heard alarms go off. Barking...yelling...gunfire.

He heard it all, but with Kakashi forcing him to move faster they seemed nonexsitent. Just his hand in Kakashi. That was real.

"Get on" commanded Kakashi. Sasuke wondered when they had left the forest and got to the edge of the road. But these were mild and unnessaray thoughts. Now he needed to get away if nothing to just get away.

He climbed on the silver motorcycle. It roared to life drowning out the sounds from before that seem to get closer. Two minutes later they were traveling down the interstate. His hair whipped wildly without a helmet. He didn't care he just wanted to be here with Kakashi now.

* * *

"WHERE DID THEY GO" **SMASH! **Mikoto was fustrated beyond belief. Not only had both the bride and groom to be in **4 days **disappear, but so did Sasuke, Alois, Ceil, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto along with their mates. The alarms have gone off, but her _pathetic _team of guards failed to capture any of them. **_IDIOTS!_**

**_"FIND THEM NOW"_** ordered Mikoto.

Mikoto left in a flourish. Hoping Kushina had clue to where they could have gone. The "pathetic" guards looked at Fugaku imploringly who simply sighed.

"Belay that order...I already know where they went" Fugaku may not act like he loved his youngest son. But they were wrong. He adored him every since those big black eyes first laid eyes on him. It was just easier to love Itachi then Sasuke. Itachi just got it while Sasuke needed to be showed. It was hard. I mean he already had to do it for Mikoto and that was a challenge in of itself now he had to do it for his wife's reincarnate. He wasn't sure how he felt about Kakashi..On one hand it was O.k because it was natural on the other it was unusual to have to be parted from his ever rebellonious son. Ugh!

Fugaku decided the best course of action was to distract his wife. He downed the last of his vodka and hoped his lucky stars that his wife was horny (eeewwww!)

* * *

Alois, Claude, Sebastian,and Ceil.

Alois sat in the front passenger seat of the sleek BMW pouting with Claude in the driver seat. He and Ceil had plan a temporary escape from that hell house for a couple of days. They would stay at the beach side hotel Yorowaki. Their plan didn't get far sense they argued over who got to sit in the back seat. Sebastian desperate to end the fued suggested they flip a coin.

Unfortunately, Ceil got the back seat.

Why was this a big deal?

Because Ceil got to blantantly suck face with his lover and he couldn't because Claude was driving. "I rather not be so throughly distracted while I'm driving your highness" was the exact words. Although he took joy in being a weakness of Claude's he was impatient.

Stupid coin landing on heads.

Ceil in the back happily allowed Sebastain tongue to caress his as he grounded desperately into Sebastains groin. Momentarily, his lips seperated from his faithful butler's in order to release a breathey moan. "Sebastian" He didn't give a rats ass if this was inappropriate. Had he been home, the only reason for leaving the bedroom would be for food. And even then they would still be having sex.

Alois twitched. He stared at the gear shift wandering if he could tear it off and stab Ceil with it...or at least get Claude to do it. Claude noticing Alois impatientance grasped his hand, brought it to his lips and licked the middle finger. Claudes eyes did not leave the road as he answered his highness.

"I truly want nothing more than to devour you...Alois"

Alois felt a shiver run up his spine as the tendrils of spider web tugged on them. Demanding they swallow the other whole. Alois breathed in deeply. For a moment he could see it. The connection that intwined them.

However, that lovely image of wet glistening spider webs was distorted when Ceil released a loud moan.

"Damnit Ceil you ass shut the fuck up back there. The deal was for you to sit in the back not rub in the fact." cursed Alois.

Ceil only response was a suprise yelp when Sebastian pinched his small nub.

Alosi went back to pouting.

* * *

Kyuubi, Itachi

"Ahhh nngh ahh Itahhhchi" Kyuubi body was exploding again and again. He would kill Itachi for this later, but for now he would enjoy this tortous pleasure. Itachi cock entering him slowly and leaving just as slowly. It was hell. It was only made worse as Itachi decided to tie his wrists with his backside welcomed to be ravished by him.. His hands balled in fists were turning white. He released a gasp as Itachi switch postions so Kyuubi was laying on his side.

"Ohhh Itachiiii more" plea'd Kyuubi.

"Haa No" panted Itachi. His hair was free of his tie and his normally red tinged eyes were glowing crimson. Itachi was in heat. He had been denied for nearly week. Not just of sex, but of Kyuubi's body altogether. He needed this. To just feel his body. He rolled his hips and a specailly loud moan He knew he hit Kyuubi prostrate. Itachi watched kyuubi hair spill over his sweaty shoulder and became even more turned on. He unexpectedly hit Kyuubi's prostrate straight on roughly.

"AHhhhhhh Itaaa like thaaaat" begged Kyuubi. Itachi gave in to his lover's demand and pounded him.

* * *

Naruto, Sai

"mmm haaaa mgmm" Sai moaned into Naruto's mouth as Naruto fucked him into the bed.

"N-Na-Naahhhh" Sai moaned. He want this for so long and now that he had it; he didn't know what to do. He was so indescribaly happpy. He wanted to please Naruto yet he was the one being pleasured. Naruto nipped at his lips then went down to his neck.

"Oh god Saiiii you feel so goddamn good" growled Naruto. His hair was a mess and the whiskered on his face lenghten. He pressed harder and faster. He was impossibly close.

"Yessss theeerrre...I-I ohhh" Sai came melting into the sheets. He released a groan feeling Naruto come in him. Naruto took a breather. Sai caress Naruto cheek and Naruto in turn nuzzled it.

They were at peace. Nothing was between them not even Sasuke.

Naruto mildly hoped his dad wouldn't kill him for stealing his credit card. Staying at the Mizuki hotel was not cheap.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi.

Laughter and dancing and alcohol and smoke and sweat

In the dirty streets in the hispanic side of Konoha drums beat to an unstoppable music on the unseasonablely hot night.

The perfect time for a fiesta

If you don't get enough i ll make it double  
I got my boy in big, big trouble  
You know i want ya, atracao ahi.  
ratata  
You got a lot of the sex appeal,  
dont play along because I'm for real.  
you see that road isn`t meant for me  
you know i want you amarrao aqui

Sasuke and Kakashi didn't just have sex. For some twisted reason the loved to push the other to their wits end. Sasuke loved being on this side of town. He wanted to take full advantage of his Shakira moves.

Sasuke started mouthing words to the song  
Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca  
Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca.

Rabiosa.  
Rabiosa.  
Come pull me closer.

Just say rabiosa, rabiosa.  
Come pull me closer.

Rabiosa, if you don't get enough i`ll make it double

Pitbull:  
I'm trying to have fun, i love you, but you want me atracao, ratata

You got a lot of sex appeal,  
I don't play baby, I'm for real  
you see that road isn`t meant for me  
you know i want you amarrao aqui  
Oh ya mami, lemme get the mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Sasuke hips jerked and stopped. Then shimmed and he move with such cat like flexabiltiy that Kakashi loved. The silver haired man had no problems keeping up.

Shakira:  
Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Pitbull:  
Oh ya mami, i like your mocha,

Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Shakira:  
Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Rabiosa, Rabiosa  
Come pull me closer  
Just say rabiosa, rabiosa  
Come pull me closer

Pitbull:  
Oh ya mami, lemme get the mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Shakira:  
Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Pitbull:  
Oh ya mami, i like your mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Shakira:  
Oh ya papi, you're like a mocha,  
Come get a little closer and bite me en la boca

Uh-huh, Uh-huh  
Uh-huh, Uh-huh

By the end of the song, they were an imtimate vice lock. Luckly, here being unbearably close in the hot weather was ok especailly during mating season. Because every couple in the courtyard was having sex while dancing. Sasuke not wanting to be an exhibitionist pulled Kakashi from the crowd. Enticing him with the rocking of his hips.

They made it to their seedy motel. The music could clearly be heard and the occasional train went by. They were all unheard of by the two sweaty bodies meshing on the bed. Delicious friction created sparks of pleasure. Sasuke couldn't help the moans he released. Nor did Kakashi want them to stop. Sasuke and Kakashi panted for air in the insufferably hot room. Sasuke moved his hip they same way he did while dancing. Rubbing them into Kakashi's who mirrored the action.

Were they dancing or having sex? wondered Kakashi. Both were sensually good. So unbelieveably good. He needed inside Sasuke now. He didn't know why the urgency struck him but he had to now. With out heistation he slide his way into Sasuke. Sasuke released a cry at the suden intrusion.

Sasuke saw it. The molten silver and swirling crimson. Kakashi was crying for release...crying for him. Kakashi needed him. He would give him his all because Sasuk truly loved him.


	14. But it great to know your still here

**Thanks for the Reviews yoai lover 14706(NOO! DON'T DIE YET I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!) bmth 007 (No he can't and won't for a little while, but don't fret he has friends on his sides)and PriinceJohnnyRainbows (Um..*sweat drop* Pedo bear please dont take Priince...or any other children for that matter...please)**

**Oh and just about every chapter will now have some form of smut.**

**I Don't Own Naruto **

**Phew 2 Chaps in less than 72 hours**

Previously

They made it to their seedy motel. The music could clearly be heard and the occasional train went by. They were all unheard of by the two sweaty bodies meshing on the bed. Delicious friction created sparks of pleasure. Sasuke couldn't help the moans he released. Nor did Kakashi want them to stop. Sasuke and Kakashi panted for air in the insufferably hot room. Sasuke moved his hip they same way he did while dancing. Rubbing them into Kakashi's who mirrored the action.

Were they dancing or having sex? wondered Kakashi. Both were sensually good. So unbelieveably good. He needed inside Sasuke now. He didn't know why the urgency struck him but he had to now. With out heistation he slide his way into Sasuke. Sasuke released a cry at the suden intrusion.

Sasuke saw it. The molten silver and swirling crimson. Kakashi was crying for release...crying for him. Kakashi needed him. He would give him his all because Sasuk truly loved him.

Now

In the spacious family room, all the get-away couples sat on their knees heads down. With the absolute fury of Kushina and Mikoto glaring down at them.

**2 days**

They left for 2 days without thinking of the reprecussion or the stress they caused them. The two soon to be sister-in-laws ranted and raved. For all they knew Itachi and Kyuubi could have eloped with them as their witnesses! Huh then what? All Mikoto and Kushina's hard work would have went down the drain and did you care?

No!

This went on for a good hour. Before the real seriousness of the situation went down.

"Everyone who had sex raised your hand" commanded Mikoto. Instantly, everyone's hands went up.

"Everyone who used a condom while having sex come stand to the left." command kushina. Everyone stared at her like she was an idiot. But one fierce gaze from the firey red head had them moving. Ciel, Sebastian, Shikamaru, Asuma, Neji, and Gaara went to the right.

"Now everyone who recently took the pill and then had sex stand to the right." The remaining couples marched to the right leaving only 3.

Itachi/Kyuubi

Naruto/Sai

Kakashi/Sasuke

Kushina's eye twiched. "Sasuke please tell me you cheated on Kakashi and had sex with Naruto"

"See!" Kakashi cried childishly.

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped at Kakashi "No I had sex...with Bakakashi" he said turning to Kushina unashamed to admit the fact he did indeed sleep with the man.

Kushina shook with rage. She was tired of this shit "I'm tired of this **_SHIT_**! (See)"

Out of nowhere she pulled out a steel bat. Her hair started floating through some super natural force. Everyone's sweat dropped. Well not Alois,Ceil, and of course Suigetsu. The two spoiled brats assuming they were out of trouble decided to listen to their ipods. While Suigetsu laughed his ass off. But anyway that's beside the point, Kakashi began to cower behind Sasuke. Feeling death was finally upon him. He gulped.

"N-N-Now... wa-ait AhHHH" Kushina swung the bat straight for Kakashi's head..

**_"YOU BASTARD"_**she screeched. Aiming once more. _SWING! _**SMASH! **She missed instead hitting an expensive vase. The husbands cowering in fear thought maybe this was going a little too far. Fugaku nudged Minato.

"Go control your wife" hissed Fugaku.

"Go tell your wife to call her off" bite back Minato. Neither moved to do anything. They got pass the miracle of not just marrying them, but living several years through it.

_**"Do you just break mother's sons heart for the hell of it! *SMASH* HUH!" **_demanded Kushina. Kushina had officailly snapped. They had tried hundreds of plan to get rid of this pest. Even bulldozing his expensive sportscar wasn't enough. And even now he was easily dodging her powerful blows. **SMASH!**The coffee table was no more. She stood there with the bat still embedded in wreckage, huffing and puffing like a big bad wolf. What would it take? She started growling. **WHAT?**

Before she could go on with another berage of attacks her son plea'd with her to stop. "Mom! Stop! Please! It's o.k I don't mind. I-I-I'm mated to Sai." screamed a blushing Naruto.

The room froze. Nothing dared to move. It was like the room was suspended through time and space. Then the screeching came suddenly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" The cries of fangirls were heard loud and across Konoha. Everyone cringed and shiver. Even Minato and Fugaku were too familiar with that cry. Many girls during there day thought them to be in love with each other. They shivered again. Such horrible memories.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?" cried Kushina.

"I KNOW! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS AND BRILLIANT" replied Mikoto.

"AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO MY BRILLIANT NARUTO! COME HERE SWEETIE" demanded Kushina. Naruto shakily walked over recieving a kiss from each mother on the cheek. They went on gushing about how lovely it was that they were mated and having cute Naru children. It went on and on until Kakashi cut in.

"Does this mean your going to stop butting into our relationship?" he asked.

**_"NO_**" they said in unison. Kakashi sweat drop.

"Why would we accept you?" challenged Mikoto.

"Your seven years older then Sasuke."

"Making your a pedophile" Sasuke yelled he was 19, but that, of course, was ignored.

"Your a pervert artist"

"You probably don't make that great a living"

"Your a dog!"

Kakashi would have came up with a lame excuse, but aside from 2 of those accusations all she said was true. He decided to change the subject.

"Umm...why did you put them in groups" Kakashi inquired pointing to the groups.

"Because it's _mating season"_ began Kushina

"A.K.A the baby making season" At this all 3 semes paled. They had completely frogotten about that. They just wanted to touch their mates. Kakashi viewed the dark hickey on Sasuke's neck he made and then down to his belly. He broke out in a sweat.

"S-S-Sasuke" Kakashi called out. Sasuke looking just as pale looked up.

"Are...y-you...?" he promptly looked down at his flat stomach. Naruto and Itachi were in similair states.

"I-I-I don't know" he responded.

The world went black for the 3 semes.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN SOOOO? Much better than my previous chapter. That one was more of a filler than anything else. But this! This pushes it over...I think.**

**So who do you want to be preggers...**

**Just Kyuubi or Sai or Sasuke**

**Kyuubi and Sasuke**

**Sasuke and Sai**

**Kyuubi and Sai **

**all three?**

**Let me know and review...My wish is to at least get 35 reviews for this story! And SEQQUUEELLL! DO YOU WANNA SEEEQUUEELLL?**


	15. Let be together forever

**Thanks for the Reviews ReaperninHiro(Thanks! You'll have to read on to find out) fallensasuke93(awww so sweet. But don't say it's a given until I've written it) yoai lover 14706(YES! Thats what I want for you to actually see all this happening in a doushinji...without the pictures)GooeyGummiBears (NEVER Apologize for reviewing twice! You get extra cookies for that! AnD thanks for noticing. Your either the first to notice or the first to mention it! I love you so much right now. You can totally steal the idea!)Review who left me no name to go by (THANNKS! I shall update NoW!...PA BLAM! LOOK DOWN!...Fast ain't it)**

Warninig: **Oh and just about every chapter will now have some form of smut.**

**I Don't Own Naruto **

Previously

"Does this mean your going to stop butting into our relationship?" he asked.

**_"NO_**" they said in unison. Kakashi sweat drop.

"Why would we accept you?" challenged Mikoto.

"Your seven years older then Sasuke."

"Making your a pedophile" Sasuke yelled he was 19, but that, of course, was ignored.

"Your a pervert artist"

"You probably don't make that great a living"

"Your a dog!"

Kakashi would have came up with a lame excuse, but aside from 2 of those accusations all she said was true. He decided to change the subject.

"Umm...why did you put them in groups" Kakashi inquired pointing to the groups.

"Because it's _mating season"_ began Kushina

"A.K.A the baby making season" At this all 3 semes paled. They had completely frogotten about that. They just wanted to touch their mates. Kakashi viewed the dark hickey on Sasuke's neck he made and then down to his belly. He broke out in a sweat.

"S-S-Sasuke" Kakashi called out. Sasuke looking just as pale looked up.

"Are...y-you...?" he promptly looked down at his flat stomach. Naruto and Itachi were in similair states.

"I-I-I don't know" he responded.

The world went black for the 3 semes.

**NOW  
**

Despite the choas of yesterday, life still had to go on. It would be more than 2 weeks before any of them could determine whether the 3 ukes were pregnant. And so with that the planning for the wedding went on. Kakashi could see the wedding coming together. The rooms were being aired out with the nice spring breeze. Lose linen for the tables were being anchor. The kitchen smelled delicious all the times. Red and white rose went in and out the room. If Kakashi knew one thing it was this:

Sasuke would hate this.

He would hate the traditional-ish-nish of it. He would hate all the cliche romantic things. He would hate a million and one people coming to see him say his vows. Sasuke would have hated it all. Now that Kakashi mused about it walking down the corridor( to god only knows where) Sasuke would rather elope, have their vows said in a drive-thru church, and then (hopefully) fucking all night. But then there is also that side of Sasuke that likes to party and a wedding would be an excellent excuse. Either way, Kakashi didn't mind.

Kakashi froze in the entry way of the library at that thought.

He wouldn't mind.

_He didn't mind_

The thought weirded the wolf hybrid out. He never went into a relationship thinking that. It was strange and alein. He thought about Sasuke upstairs in one of the zillion rooms, being fitted for a dress. Fussing and arguing about how he didn't want to be the singer for the wedding. Mikoto would probably shut him up by saying he gave his postion as best man up to Kisame. Even though deep down she was probably happy Sasuke was less cold to his family. Sasuke would more than likely curse at Kakashi himself for bringing up his singing skills after their pervious singer canceled. He would look so cute pouting, puffing his cheeks, glancing every so often in the mirror to see how he looked. Kakashi wondered what kind of dress Sasuke would where. It most difintely would have so show off the beautiful curve of his ass and the smooth expanse of his thighs, shoulders, and collarbone. And how could you forget the great plains of Sasuke's stomach. Kakashi shivered. He might as well be naked on stage doing a lap dance specially for him.

Kakashi began to drool. Kakashi would just sit in a chair watchin..._NO Drawing_ the way he moved. Soon Sasuke would get horny and knock the drawing pad out his hands, pulling his hand to his nice round lush ass and oh the way he moan when he squeezed them ha-**SMACK**

Kakashi crashing back down to earth noted the visibly annoyed brown bear. Iruka stood their like the teacher he was ready to scold Kakashi.

"Stop thinking Perverted things" commanded Iruka.

"And what makes you think I am" Kakashi retorted soothly.

"The drool, glazed eyes, and we can't forget the twiching fingers." pointed out Iruka. Kakashi in all his years of develope coolness just shrugged. Walking into the library his favorite orange book popped out of nowhere. He plopped down on the couch with unknown grace. Iruka stood in the entrance twiching nervously. Kakashi knew he had something he wanted to say, but the man had no idea how to broach the subject.

Kakashi in an act of kindness intiated "Is there anything you wanted to say to me Iruka?" Kakashi asked bored.

"..Y-Yess...well...I mean" Kakashi waited patiently. "Do...Do...you love him?" whispered Iruka. Kakashi heard him.

"Yes" Kakashi said it so fast and with such asurance that Iruka could not help the pang of jelousy he felt.

"...I hope it works out better than us" said Iruka sarcasticaly.

"It will...Any paticular reaon why you care?" asked Kakashi carelessly and as much as Iruka wanted to be piss he knew he had to voice his thoughts to the man. Iruka sat down next to him. They were not aware of the two evasdroppers

"Kakashi...I know the way we broke up was a bit nasty...but I want to make amends for that." Kakashi book fell a little. Iruka knew he had is attention "Understand this...I'm not in love with you as I once was. I love Gai(blush). Its just that we were good friends...and although a little part of me is jealous of Sasuke. An even larger part is thankful to him"

"Jealous?"

"I could never get you to light the way you do with Sasuke. Heh, I could just barely get you to leave your own apartment."

"I hated going outside"

"Yet, through some strange miracle you now go out on your own free will while draggin Sasuke along. Kakashi I'm not stupid...you don't even where that stupid mask anymore." exclaimed Iruka.

Kakashi sighed "I guess...I've changed more than I thought." he mumbled to himself. Iruka heard him and was shocked to here him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...just I need him so much now. I can't bare the thought of him gone...I've never thought of it."

"Kakashi" Iruka whispered.

"That boy. He's got one hell of a hold on me. He say I'm handsome and I light up like a Chrismas tree. But who wouldn't be flattered being complimented by him?" Kakashi continued to ramble.

"..." Iruka could say nothing.

"He looks like a fallen angel truly. But then you get to know that demonic attuide of his. You know your on a drug not in heaven. And the big problem is I don't want off. I want to be as high off Sasuke as I can. Would it be strange to say I want to OD on him." Kakashi chuckled again. Iruka stayed silent.

"I love him. I love him and I'd die for him. But he wants something more. He wants me to _live _for him. Their is a huge difference. But...if I can see that smile on his face...even just once a year...I can do it...do anything for him." Kakashi confessed like a sinner on sunday morning. Iruka smiled.

"You won't end up like your father Kakashi. You have a reason for living and that reason loves you. He doesn't want if or ands or maybes. He want all of you or nothing at all."

"..." Kakashi said nothing. He sat their quietly for a few minutes before getting up.

"W-Where are you going?" asked Iruka.

"You mean we" corrected Kakashi.

"H-Huh?"

"Iruka I need your help with something" Kakashi said smiling mysteriously. Iruka blinked but followed Kakashi out the house. He bumped into Alois.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" He asked.

"Shhh this is a secret. Come on! But you can't bring Claude." Alois pouted at this, but nodded nonetheless.

_EVASDROPPERS_

"You know what this means right"

"Yea...but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"(Sigh) I can't believe this and all that work I put in convincing Deidara to violate his parole and bring his C4s" said Itachi.

"I can't believe we're on his side." whined Shisui.

"Yea but at least we can finally get that Icha Icha book we never won in that contest"

"Yea lucky bastard and all he did was send in one stupid postcard compared to our 1432" complained Shisui. Itachi nodded solemnly.

He perked up when he heard his fiancee's voice. "I know Shuukaku. There's going to be drinking and fun games and oh who could forget _the male strippers"_ Kyuubi giggled on the end of the phone with his best friend, Shuukaku. "Of course your inv-HEY!"

Itachi had snatched the phone from Kyuubi and glared darkly at it "Hello Shuukaku, its so unpleasant to hear from you again. You are not invited to the wedding. In fact, you not allowed anywhere near Kyuubi. **_PISS OFF!_** Good-bye" Itachi the phone closed fuming.

"Itachi, you jerk! Why did you hang up the phone?"

"Aren't you suppose to be helping Sasuke pick out an outfit for the wedding?" questioned a soon to snap Itachi.

"We finished. Then Shuukaku called." answered Kyuubi with narrowed eyes.

"What's this about drinking and **_male strippers"_**At this Kyuubi perked up.

"Its the plan for my bachlor party! Ohh~ It's gonna be so much fun. I hope we can get Sesshomaru! He's impossible to get" squealed Kyuubi completely ignoring Itachi's foul aura.

"Let me get this straight. You answered a phone call from your **_ex-boyfriend._**In order to gush about the drinking and male strippers."

Kyuubi, not getting it, blinked and responded "Yea"

Itachi's eye twitched. "So your going to cheat on me the day before our wedding and give the baby defects"

"W-What"

"Your going to have a bunch of naked men dancing for you while you drink the baby into a retard coma" seethed Itachi. Kyuubi eyes widen.

"I forgot I was pregnant" whispered Kyuubi. His face fell tiny tears dabbing at the corners of his eyes. His lip drawn into a downward pout. Itachi's anger at him vanished into thin air.

"How did you forget? You found out yesterday."

"I found out I might be pregnant! Besides male strippers are must in bacholor parties!"

"No their not! No naked man aside from me is stripping for you! And that's that" humphed Itachi turning to the side. He completely missed Kyuubi's mischiveous smirk.

"Awww baby are you offering?" he asked with just a hint of sex laced in his voice.

Itachi thought about it for a good second then childishly responded "Maybe"

Kyuubi smirk got wider. "If you convince some of the other guys to strip for us. Then the only guy I'll be starring at is you" whispered Kyuubi in his ear. He then sashed out the room slyly taking his cell phone back.

Itachi stood there frozen. "What are you going to do?" asked his dear cousin who heard the whole thing.

"...Get Kakashi and the others we have a bachelor party to crash" said Itachi smirking

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Whoo~" cried Alois. The achohol that he accidently drank was working it's magic. The bacholer party was taking place in the Mizuki Hotel where they would be staying until the wedding tomorrow. Strobe lights were flashing back and forth, Music pounded, and the party goers had drinks in hand. I

t was a great Bachelor party... if only if had strippers. Kyuubi sulked at the thought.

He wanted his fantasy guy (aside from Itachi) to shake his ass for him as he gave him $5 bills.

"Kyuubi will you stop pouting and just enjoy your last day single" said Sasuke coming to sit in a chair next to him after dancing. Sasuke dressed in black leather pants and a vest with nothing under it. He had a non-alcholic drink in his hand. (All thanks to Kakashi.)

"I agree with Sasuke you should be enjoying" added Gaara wearing an outfit similar to Sasuke's only red with a green shirt underneath.. Gaara used to hate Sasuke because he once thought Neji and he were dating. Neji and Sasuke were close. To Sasuke he was like his second brother. When he found out Neji had it bad for the red-head Sasuke rushed to assist his friend. By stuffing them into a closet together.

"I don't. No drinking! No strippers! The hell kinda party is this if I'm sober" argued Suigetsu. He was not happy about not drinking and Suigetsu knew Juugo would go berserk if any other guy so much as looked at him flirtauously.

Sasuke would have snapped at Suigetsu about choicing to be pregnant, but the lights suddenly dimmed and music randomly changed.

_It's getting hot in here, Let's take to the floor_

_lets go all night, ain't nobody gotta know_

_I'm sooo sexy and your really hot _

_So lets work our magic and ro-o-ock_

Abruptly the crowd seperated and in walk four men. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Gaara, and Kyuubi mouth's hit the floor. Itachi, Kakashi, Neji, and Juugo stood their basking in the red strobe light...topless. Ukes and girls alike screamed at the yummy eye candy...no one dared to touch them lest the disappear.

_I'm taking you to a new world called bliss_

_It's not heavenly it's really just a sin_

_After we stand here naked our bodies going to heat_

_I'mma take higher and then bring ya down low_

Gaara mouth went dry staring at his lover. The hawk hybrid had his lush brown hair over his shoulder. Those intense pale eye's roaring out in lust. Gaara's eye's went down to the sweaty torso shimmering in the light. He gulped as small drops went down to Neji's slim waist that rocked to the music in jet black jeans.

Suigetsu was ready to ride Juugo for all he was worth, but another part him wanted to watch. Watch the crazy orange hair style look wild and hot. Oh~ look at his muscles flex just for him. Suigetsu licked his lips when his eye went down the jeans he was wearing. Holy Fuck! he could see his package...his massive package. And maybe it was his imagination but were those poles coming out the floor

_Baby I must warn you Imma work you like a ho_

_This is the song that gonna make you go_

_And when I say baby_

_You gonna let go_

_So feel free to scream when the ride gets a little rough_

No!No!No!No! This is a dream. A blissful horny dream. His Itachi was not topless in front of a crowd, dancing like hooker on a pole. Kyuubi watched his soon to be husband work the pole up and down. Damn! Why the hell did he have to wait until tomorrow to have sex with his way too hot lover. Look at the way his eye's just said eat me and his lovely black locks that demanded his fingers attention. And most importantly who could forget the beads of sweat whipping off him. Oh no! Not the 'I'm hot and I know it' smirk... Kyuubi no kitsune was hard!

Sasuke body was buzzing. Part from anger and part from carnivorious lust. How dare he stand there looking drop dead gorgeous. Moving his lean body up against that pole that should have been him. Don't stare at me with those hypnotizing eyes, I can't take the heat rising through me. Don't let me see that intoxicating body that was a living breathing illegal drug bound to wrap you in it's world of sin. His hair was weighed down with sweat, His lightly scared muscles flex, His lips smirking at him with such confidence. The madness! Someone stop the madness! **_PLEASE!_**

The 4 dancers came toward the panting, wanton ukes. They gave them playful coy looks that said "What? I know I'm gorgeous, but I'm yours. So what do you to do with your toy" Each uke glanced at each other and did the only thing they could.

"Whoooooo~" they cheered.

They got dollar bills out and started shoving dollar bils in their pants making sure to graze their favority anatomy. And when they showed their nice ass they were sure to give it a good smack. None of them noticed the other semes filing in to tease their mates. Alois squealed in absolute joy when he saw Claude (not wearing his glasses) barely able to control himself from jumping said man, but to show his appreciation he gave him $100 dollar bills. Asuma most definitely had Shikamaru's attention with a cigerette hanging from his mouth. Ciel blush seemed take a life of it own as it spread all over his body while Sebastian danced in front of him. Madara let his hair out of it's ponytail and made a show of flexing his muscles for Pein. Even Naruto was here to crash the party and show his worth to Sai on the pole.

_It's getting hot in here, Let take to the floor_

_lets go all night, ain't nobody gotta know_

_I'm sooo sexy and your really hot _

_So lets work our magic and ro-o-ock_

Despite all the fun they brought by crashing the party, the song had to end and they had to leave. As much as the party goer didn't want them to go, they made sure to throw money at them. Kakashi slipped something into Sasuke's pocket. They went to exit the party, but then got into a straight line hands behind their back. Juugo stepped froward and walked to Suigetsu with Itachi right next to him. When they were in front of their prospective mates, both kneeled. The spot light was on them.

"Suigetsu, I am one of the happiest men alive and its all because of you. Your wild and unpredictable. Passionate and strong. And now your having my baby. I couldn't...shouldn't ask you for more but I..I beg you for one more request" Juugo's sexy confident air left and was left with a nervous giant. Suigetsu was trying not to blush, but his body was not listening to him. "Suigetsu Hoshigaku...will you marry me?" Juugo revealed a platinum band with a Torquiose shaped like a shark in the middle. Everyone gasped.

Suigetsu never seeing himself getting married, but also have imagined himself married to Juugo was caught between crying(damn harmones) and jumping him. He chose the latter. "It took you long enough big foot...of course I'll marry you..who else will?" asked the shark smuggly. Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes. SUigetsu was so Suigetsu"Now do I have put this damn thing on by myself" Juugo smiled happily and placed said damned ring on his finger. He then drew him into a hug. "Softie" mumbled the still blushing Suigetsu.

"This lead me to ask you a question my beautiful Kyuubi. Tomorrow is going to be one of our happiest days of our lives...so why don't we share it with Suigetsu" asked Itachi taking hold of Kyuubi's hand and kissing it. The audience "awww"ed. Kyuubi thought about this for a second...He never imagined having a double wedding...but that didn't mean he didn't want one.

"Yea, it'll be great" squealed Kyuubi. He then proceed to glomp Itachi. "Thanks" He whispered "No Problem" All the party crashers then left.

_'The Moonlight Bar' _That's what the note said. Sasuke rushed down stairs to the first floor. He caught sight of someone talking to Kakashi with a flirtatious look on their face that made Sasuke jealous. '_Bitch' _he thought. Sasuke felt know pity when said person's eye dimmed and the disappointment take over. They were gone seconds later.

"I hate that shirt" Sasuke didn't know why he always said the most unromantic things. They just spurted out his mouth.

"Hm. Really? I wore it the other day you didn't seem to mind it" commented Kakasi.

"Yea but that was before your pole dancing...I don't ever want you call yourself hideious again..or wear a shirt"

Kakashi laughed "Alright but if I don't wear a shirt everyone will see what's yours" Kakashi loved to tease the younger neko. Especially when he got possessive.

_'Mine' _thought Sasuke. "How about just when we're alone?"

"Haha ok" agreed Kakashi. It got quiet all of a sudden. Neither knew what to say even though they wanted to say so much.

"So...why did you call me down here" questioned Sasuke.

"Oh...well I..I wanted to ask you something...but I don't know if now is a good time" Kakashi answered nervously.

Sasuke rose an elegant brow at Kakash sudden nervousness. He wanted to tell him something to call his fears.

"Kakashi do you remember what you said before we went on that roller coaster at the fair" asked Sasuke. Sasuke saw Kakashi think about it for a mnute before he broke out in a smile.

"It's now or never" he mumured to himself "Alright Sasuke I'm going to be point blank. I want you"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side confused "You want to have sex here"

Kakashi chuckled at that "No...well yes but that's not what I meant. I mean I want _you._ I want to marry you" explained Kakashi.

Sasuke blushed deeply and began sputtering "I-I-I...y-yo-ou...ummm.._Bakakashi NOW!" _

"No not now but later when you can have your very own wedding"

"M-My very own" echoed Sasuke. Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke was swept off his feet. Kakashi Hatake. _The Kakashi Hatake._Notorious Bachelor of Konoha was proposing to him.

"Are..A-Are you sure" question Sasuke.

"More than I've ever been" Kakashi firmly said.

"I...yea...Yea..I'd be honored" murmured the blushing neko.

"No..._I_ would be honored" corrected Kakashi as he got on one knee and kissed his hand "Sasuke-_hime" _Sasuke blushed reached the tips of his ears. "Bakakashi" Sasuke said out of sheer embarrsement. His eyes soften as they met Kakashi's "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Kakashi placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke lips. "I better go before the guys take off without me."

"Yea" Sasuke said dazed.

"Hey?"

"Mm"

"You might want this" Kakashi pulled out a silver band ring with a stunning intercriate of diamonds and sapphire.

"Kakashi" Sasuke gasped but the man was already gone. He slipped the ring on his finger and kissed the hand Kakashi had place his lips on. '_Sasuke Hatake' _Sasuke like the sound of that.

**The next capter will be the last one. Yes you may cry! But don't be twarted. Not only do I have a sneak preview for the next chapter but I will also have sequel to this story. Can you guess the title? Seriously just take a second to guest. I appreciate everyone's who reviewed, favored, and alerted this story you guys are just so good to me! So here's a sneake preview for the FINAL chapter**

Day of Wedding

The most stressful day of a person's life s their day of commitment. The day he says "I do" to that special someone. Itachi Uchiha was being face with that day. He handled it like any Uchiha would.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GODDAMN TIE?" screamed Itachi. He was searching everywhere as his so-called friends watched.

"It on your neck, un. You need to calm down. This is a happy day" gushed the blond haired hawk, Diedara.

"Yea, until the divorce papers come rolling in" retorted the bemused squirrel Hidan. Itachi broke out in a sweat turning slightly green. This earned him a glare from his mate Kakuzu.

"Don't listen to him, un! Look at me and Sasori. We've been married 4 years with no divorce." soothe Diedara.

"You forgot to add the seperations" added Hidan. This earning him another glare from Diedara. Itachi rushed to the bathroom. However, nothing would heave out. He was too anxious to eat breakfast. Itachi started panicking.

"Ohhh! Why did I have to go and propose? I mean I'm maybe extremely hot, but Kyuubi is a drop dead sexy demon! I don't deserve him. He so smart and sexy and cunning and sexy and devious and...did I add sexy? Oh my GOD!I forgot to add sexy. I don't deserve him if I forget to mention even the most obvious of facts. Kyuubi my lovely sex vixen I'm sorry! I am beneath you!" bellowed the melo-dramatic panick stricten Uchiha.

"Wow! I didn't the almightly and fearsome Itachi could crumble." said the voice in the entryway. Everyone turned to see Kakashi in his tux their with a nicely wrapped gift in hand. "You guys might want to get to the alter" said Kakashi. Everyone left accept Itachi...who look sickly pale. "What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"I can't find my tie" Itachi mumbled childishly.

"It on your neck" said Kakashi as proceed to straighten it. "There"

"Thanks" the younger neko grimbled.

"Can I ask you for something?" asked Kakashi. This caught Itachi's attention. What could the older man possibly want from him.

"Hn." he reponded sipping on some water.

"I want your...blessing" demanded Kakashi.

"Pffffftt" Itachi spat the water he had just sipped. "WHAT?"

"I asked Sasuke to marry me. He said yes. I want your approval"

"Aren't you a bit late?" Kakashi shrugged at this.

"I suck at traditional things besides I at least want you to accept me"

"Why" questioned Itachi.

"You matter to Sasuke...a lot. So, you matter to me. I want Sasuke to be happy and I don't want to pit him against his own family." explained Kakashi. Itachi mused this. The man put up an excellent point and his reasons were flawless. If Itachi had to kill everyone in his clan Sasuke would be the only to survive. He could never hurt his babay brother. His dear otouto and now he was marrying Kyuubi. Someone had to watch out for him. But did he trust this man enough? Did he want this man touching his otouto? Itachi frowned.

**CLIFFIE!**


	16. And forever I will love you

**Thanks for the Reviews Priince Johnny Rainbows(Thanks! I can't bring myself to pair Gai with Lee...*shivers* but with Iruka it could work. Besides Iruka needs some lovin'. It's xxxx who you should be worried about ) **

**yoai lover 14706(Haha I could just hug you! DOn't despair this story will have seqeul)**

**TsukiHasu (I hope you mean weird in a good way! I'm glad you like! As an author I critize myself...alot)**

**Review who left me no name to go by (I know! But I have to keep you on your toes! Can I call you Ghost Reviewer? I just love the fact that you reviewed but don't know who you are. It's like you don't do exist. SPooky)**

Warninig: **Oh and just about every chapter will now have some form of smut. **

**The wedding starts around sunset...please dress accordingly**

**I Don't Own Naruto **

Previously

"It's now or never" he mumured to himself "Alright Sasuke I'm going to be point blank. I want you"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side confused "You want to have sex here"

Kakashi chuckled at that "No...well yes but that's not what I meant. I mean I want _you._ I want to marry you" explained Kakashi.

Sasuke blushed deeply and began sputtering "I-I-I...y-yo-ou...ummm.._Bakakashi NOW!" _

"No not now but later when you can have your very own wedding"

"M-My very own" echoed Sasuke. Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke was swept off his feet. Kakashi Hatake. _The Kakashi Hatake._Notorious Bachelor of Konoha was proposing to him.

"Are..A-Are you sure" question Sasuke.

"More than I've ever been" Kakashi firmly said.

"I...yea...Yea..I'd be honored" murmured the blushing neko.

"No..._I_ would be honored" corrected Kakashi as he got on one knee and kissed his hand "Sasuke-_hime" _Sasuke blushed reached the tips of his ears. "Bakakashi" Sasuke said out of sheer embarrsement. His eyes soften as they met Kakashi's "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Kakashi placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke lips. "I better go before the guys take off without me."

"Yea" Sasuke said dazed.

"Hey?"

"Mm"

"You might want this" Kakashi pulled out a silver band ring with a stunning intercriate of diamonds and sapphire.

"Kakashi" Sasuke gasped but the man was already gone. He slipped the ring on his finger and kissed the hand Kakashi had place his lips on. '_Sasuke Hatake' _Sasuke like the sound of that.

Day of Wedding

The most stressful day of a person's life is their day of commitment. The day they says "I do" to that special someone. Itachi Uchiha was being face with that day. He handled it like any Uchiha would.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GODDAMN TIE?" screamed Itachi. He was searching everywhere as his so-called friends watched.

"It on your neck, un. You need to calm down. This is a happy day" gushed the blond haired hawk, Diedara.

"Yea, until the divorce papers come rolling in" retorted the bemused squirrel Hidan. Itachi broke out in a sweat turning slightly green. This earned him a glare from his mate Kakuzu.

"Don't listen to him, un! Look at me and Sasori. We've been married 4 years with no divorce." soothe Diedara.

"You forgot to add the seperations" added Hidan. This earning him another glare from Diedara. Itachi rushed to the bathroom. However, nothing would heave out. He was too anxious to eat breakfast. Itachi started panicking.

"Ohhh! Why did I have to go and propose? I mean I'm maybe extremely hot, but Kyuubi is a drop dead sexy demon! I don't deserve him. He so smart and sexy and cunning and sexy and devious and...did I add sexy? Oh my GOD!I forgot to add sexy. I don't deserve him if I forget to mention even the most obvious of facts. Kyuubi my lovely sex vixen I'm sorry! I am beneath you!" bellowed the melo-dramatic panick stricten Uchiha.

"Wow! I didn't the almightly and fearsome Itachi could crumble." said the voice in the entryway. Everyone turned to see Kakashi in his tux their with a nicely wrapped gift in hand. "You guys might want to get to the alter" said Kakashi. Everyone left accept Itachi...who look sickly pale. "What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"I can't find my tie" Itachi mumbled childishly.

"It on your neck" said Kakashi as proceed to straighten it. "There"

"Thanks" the younger neko grimbled.

"Can I ask you for something?" asked Kakashi. This caught Itachi's attention. What could the older man possibly want from him.

"Hn." he reponded sipping on some water.

"I want your...blessing" demanded Kakashi.

"Pffffftt" Itachi spat the water he had just sipped. "WHAT?"

"I asked Sasuke to marry me. He said yes. I want your approval"

"Aren't you a bit late?" Kakashi shrugged at this.

"I suck at traditional things besides I at least want you to accept me"

"Why" questioned Itachi.

"You matter to Sasuke...a lot. So, you matter to me. I want Sasuke to be happy and I don't want to pit him against his own family." explained Kakashi. Itachi mused this. The man put up an excellent point and his reasons were flawless. If Itachi had to kill everyone in his clan Sasuke would be the only to survive. He could never hurt his babay brother. His dear otouto and now he was marrying Kyuubi. Someone had to watch out for him. But did he trust this man enough? Did he want this man touching his otouto? Itachi frowned.

**Knock! Knock!**

Fugaku walked in wearing his tux. "Son, it's almost time to stand at the alter"

Itachi simply glanced at him, still in deep thought.

"Father...you're just in time. Kakashi here has just asked a ludicrious request." said a smirking Itachi. Fugaku patiently waited for Itachi to elaborate.

Brides

"Where's my boquet?"

"Where's my shoes"

"Where's my ring"

"Where is my tiara"

These were the insisent cries of the two brides: Suigetsu and Kyuubi.

Suigetsu had pulled together a dress in less than 24 hours that also covered his noticable bump. Orginally he was calm, but now due to haramones and cold feet he was going off the wall;snapping at small things. He constantly complained that he was dehydrated and demanded drinks every few seconds. His feet were swollen (a made up shark pregnacy sympton) so he had to where cushioned sandals. The complaints streamed only to cover the one thing he felt:fear.

Kyuubi was no better and he had no clue why. He knew he wanted this as much as he knew he wanted to moon the entire student body by having his butt printed in the school year book in high school. And the day everyone got the year book and complimented his shaply ass was the greatest moment of his life second only to when the princple tried to give him detention only to realize he was a graduate. So why was he freaking out? It's not like he was scared of Itachi answer. I mean, he was Kyuubi no Kitsune! The sexiest red head ever to walk the earth! No man could resist his come hither looks. So what if Itachi was as hot as he was sexy? So he had a rep for fucking andthen dumping? Who cares that he was the only real relationship Itachi had ever had. I mean, just because 1/4th the 8 couples who marry get divorce was no really the big a deal? Yea? Yea! Yea?

The sheer choas of the hotel room was immeasurable. Make-up here. Sew kits there. Mothers chasing little children; hoping they wouldn't spill chocolate pudding on their white clothes. Mikoto and Kushina fussing over their outfits and the brides. The only person who seem to be somewhat calm was Sasuke. Sasuke lost in thought wondered if he could avoid all this panic and marry Kakashi peacefully.

"Mikoto! Everythings ready it's time to go!" cried Kushina. And even as those words were spoken Sasuke couldn't bring his self to care. He wanted Kakashi and Kakashi gave himself wholeheartedly to him. If he did have to go through all this he promised himself it would be the greatest and most memorable wedding they ever had.

Sasuke entered the limo and sat in between both brides holding their hand. THe brides in turn crushed Sasuke's. It was in that moment that Sasuke rememebered that he might have Kakashi's baby in his stomach. His fingers tingled at the thought. He would have Kakashi's baby. Would they have his hair or Kakashi's? Would they be lazy as Kakashi was? Would he have more than 1? All these question swirled through his head. They were cut off once they made it to the Garden outside where wedding would take place.

The Garden was huge! Full of red, white, and purple flowers. The 5 to 6 hundred chairs had black ribbions. There was a massive archwa ymade of sticks with light swirling around it. Some twinkled red while other purple. The orginal theme was red, white, and black but with the addition of Suigetsu the purple was not only nessaray but gorgeous next to their red sisters.

"I think I'm going to be sick" commented Suigetsu.

"Me too" added Kyuubi.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and soon to be brother in law and sighed. He knew he would have to calm them down.

"Will you guys stop freaking out? Your here today because your lover proposed to _you" _explained Sasuke. "If anything they should be worried if you'll say yes to them. This isn't much different from you guys telling each other you love them only now your symbolizing it." soothed Sasuke as he handed both brides their bouquets. One red the other purple.

"And if it makes you feel any better...I'm going to have to go through this too." whispered a blushing Sasuke. This caught both brides attention.

"Heh so your perverted boyfriend proposed" taunted a smirking shark.

"Shut up! and he's not per-...well yea you're right about that" admitted Sasuke. Suigetus snickered.

"When did he propse?" whispered Kyuubi. He didn't want his Aunt and mother in law to here them.

"Last night..see?" Sasuke showed the ring that was on his finger. Both brides gasped.

"Dude! Look at that thing! I've never even seen a ring like it" exclaimed Suigetsu with curious eyes.

"It's beautiful Sasuke! Suigetsu's right...I wonder if it's custom made" Sasuke blushed to hs ears. He hoped it wasn't. Sasuke tended to be thrifty when it came to money. He never spent much on himsef and even if he did it was hard earned money for working at Yorokubi Bakery. He didn't want Kakashi spending much on him. Kyuubi was about to say something else, but the organ music played and he went pale.

Sasuke clutched both their hands giving them soft smiles. Then he let Minato and Kisame escort them down the alse, followed by Mikoto and Kushina. The flower boys, Ciel and Alois tossed flowers although Ciel looked like was throwing them on the ground and then stomping on them even though he was wearing a smile.

Grooms POV

The music started and I began to sweat. Hidan being the ass he was played a scernio of what could happen if Kyuubi said no. Currently, the part where Kyuubi threw his flowers in Itachi's face and screamed sick pervert was playing. However, and quick shulder squeeze from Sasori quelled the fear. Juugo looked calm. He had been calm the entire time. He knew he loved Suigetsu and Suigetsu loved him. He knew that the man coming the asile was going to look gorgeous. What was there to panic about?

And indeed he was.

SUigetsu wore a liliac colored kimino with a red obi and white feather patterns. The Obi traditionally on the stomach was placed below his nipples and above his stomach in order to accomodate the babies. His hair simply held one white feather. Their was a noticable pink blush on his face

Kyuubi wore a white kimino with a black obi and red roses patterns. His Obi was worn traditionally. His long fiery hair was pinned up with his bang falling over his face. A ruby tiara sat beautifully on his head. His face was as red as the red roses.

Both brides stood next to their prospective grooms. Juugo noticed the slight tremble in his lovers body and decided to firmly take his hand. Suigetsu looked up with tiny dots of tears clinging to the corners suprised. Juugo simply smiled contently. In that instant Suigetsu wrapped his hands around the broad waist leaning his head against his chest. This caused a collective gasp. It was untraditional for the bride to hold the groom. In the Uchiha family, you are meant to be scared and scruntized by everyone.(What kinda of mess up...ya'know what? whatever) Itachi seeing Suigetsu give a good example also pressed Kyuubi to him so he could here his pounding heart. Once the mumuring quieted down the procession began.

"Dearly beloved we are here today..." The actual talking lasted 5 minutes. Itachi didn't want to be standing their for hours while in old man talked about things Kyuubi was going to yell at him forever.

"The rings please" called said old man. Sasuke walked out wearing a deep blue mini kimino with a purple obi and stunning high heels that made his pale legs seem to go on and on. Sasuke was happy for his brother and best friend. He walked up to his Aniki and handed him the ring. In an act to show he accepted Kyuubi in the family he gave him a half hug. He then stepped over to Suigetsu who gave him a knuckle touch and toothy smile. Sasuke then proceed to his seat next to Kakashi, but not before noticing golden eyes staring at him.

"You may kiss...the..uhhh"

Both grooms were for the lack of better words sexting their new "wives" mouthes. Only Mikoto and Kushina seperating them stopped them from going all the way.

"Itachi Uchiha have some control! I want grandbabies too, but you'll have to wait until the honeymoon." coded Mikoto.

"Same for you Hoshigaku" Suigetsu humphed and stomped to the Misaki grand room.

*******Wedding Party********

The room was huge and beautiful. The whole left side was glass over looking the sunset. The dancefloor took up the center of the room while tables surrounded it. The primary colors were purple and red. While the cake stood tall with 6 teirs; splotches of red and purple were on it. Kyuubi changed out of wedding attire to wear the dress he wore at his engagement party while Suigetus wore a lilic flared shirt and white pants.

It was time for the couples to dance together as husband and wife (seme and uke) for the first time. Sasuke being the reluctant singer started.

I join the queue on your answerphone  
And all i am - is holding breath  
Just pick up i know you're there  
Can't you hear - i'm not myself

Oh go ahead and lie to me  
You could say anything  
Small talk will be - just fine  
Your voice is everything  
We owe it to love  
And it all depends on you

So listen up - this sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet  
It's love on the line can you handle it

So how do i do normal  
The smile i fake - the permanent wave of  
Cue cards and fix it kits  
Can't you tell - i'm not myself

I'm a slow motion accident  
Lost in coffee rings - and fingerprints  
I don't - wanna feel - anything  
But i do  
And it all comes back to you

So listen up - this sun hasn't set  
(I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling)  
Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet  
(It's love on the line can you handle it?)

So listen up  
Look at me straight  
Just hear me out  
Don't make me wait  
I'm not myself  
I can't take this  
Love's on the line  
Is that your final answer

I join the queue on your answerphone  
And all i am - is holding breath  
Just pick up i know you're there...

So listen up - this sun hasn't set  
(I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling)  
Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet  
(It's love on the line can you handle it?)

Sasuke finished the song with his eyes staring dead at Kakashi. Sasuke didn't notice the admiring eyes or the clapping directed at him. He only saw the movement of Kakashi lips mouthing 'I love you' and then 'do you wanna have sex in the janitor closet.' Which Sasuke of course rolled his eyes to.

Everyone started taking to the floor. Sasuke sang for a hour before he decided he wanted to hear Kakashi sing. So exiting the stage Sasuke took a seat on Kakashi's lap wrapping his arms around his next.

"Kashi sing for me" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"No" was the immediate answer.

"Please" Sasuke asked again with his lip jutting out.

"No" Sasuke feeling kinda naughty leaned in to lick Kakashi ear. Then proceeding to blow cool air into it.

"Please" he asked once more with a touch of seduction in his voice. He could hear Kakashi gulp.

"N-" **Rumble**

A rumbling sound stopped Kakashi and the rest of the party. They looked outside to see a gaint explosion in the distance. It was like a tiny star that faded into a speck. Everyone shrugged it off thinking it no more then late night construction.

Sasuke absentmindedly rose a brow. "You know...if I didn't no any better...I'd swear that your aparment was in that di..rec...tion"

Sasuke looked down at Kakashi to see a slight twitch in his eye. "Kakashi I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. I have the stake to burn the witches" Kakashi said with a dead serious face. Sasuke worrying for the mental health of his lo- fiancee decided to distract him.

"Come on sing for me..with me" Sasuke said easing out of Kakashi's lap. "You could impress the crowd and me at the same time"

"I still have to impress you" asked Kakashi "I thought we passed that stage" letting Sasuke guide him to the dancefloor by the hand.

"Yes well I need a constant reminder. What with your stupidity and pervertedness" Kakashi smiled at this. He loved being Sasuke's stupid perverted lover. He knew the perfect song to accent Sasuke claim. He grabbed the mic and serenaded Sasuke. Well in his mind anyway.

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
Can take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

The crowd began to clap to the music wondering who was singing.

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Verse 2]_  
Baby it's hard  
When it feels like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key

Kakashi danced with Sasuke. Looking him the eye

So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gear  
I'll take it from here  
And it goes like this

_[Chorus]_  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Sasuke]_  
You want to know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

Sasuke still felt a little naughty so he spun around and pressed his back to Kakashi's front one arm around his neck. Kakashi kept his arm around his waist. Completely oblivious to the jealous stares and not knowing he was causing hard-ons

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

Kakashi

And it goes like this

_[Chorus]_  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Everyone clapped impressed by the show. Sasuke kissed Kakashi's cheek in front of the whole crowd. "Thanks"

Kakashi being Kakashi couldn't help but be silly so he stuffed his hand in his pocket kicked one foot out and said "Shucks" pretending to be bashful. Which earned a lot of giggling.

"I didn't know you singed Kakashi" said an impressed Pein.

"Only when Sasuke forces me to" Kakashi said placing his arm around Sasuke. Pein laughed.

"He wasn't that great" mumbled Madara. Pein elbowed him.

"Stop being jealous just because you can't sing"

"I CAN TOO" cried Madara. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Yes babe and Justin Beiber just walked into the room." replies Pein walking away. Madara followed like a lost puppy.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi shrugged. Kakashi was about to ask Sasuke to dance, but was cut off.

"Well Well, If it isn't beautiful deciding to visit our own little town." Sasuke gasped then whirled around.

"Antonio!" Sasuke went to hug him.

"Ah Bella you look amazing" commented Antonio. Antonio from what Kakashi could tell was spainish. He had cocoa colored skin, white messy hair, and honey golden eyes. His build was slender, but Kakashi saw muscle defined under his shirt.

"It can't be helped" Sasuke said in a cocky manner. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me." he answered. Sasuke rose an eye suspiciously.

"Doesn't my mom hate you?"

"Well she only sprayed me with mace and had me mauled by 8 dogs...so no" Antonio answered with a smile. Sasuke sighed.

"She probably invited you to mess with Kakashi" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Who?"

"Oh! Yea Antonio this is Kakashi my lover and Kakashi this is Antonio my ex"

Antonio sighed wisfully "Dios Mio Bella! You're over me so quickly and here I thought I could whisk you away." then his eye became hard gold "It is an unpleasant suprise to meet you"

"The feeling is mutual" replied Kakashi in a cold voice. Sasuke sighed. He so didn't want these two fighting. "Don't start O.K! Now is not the time. We still have to tell mother remember" Kakashi smiled sadisticlly. He knew this would destroy Sasuke's mother...and nothing ever felt so good...except sex with Sasuke. Sex with Sasuke always came first.

"Tell her what" questioned Antonio.

"That I-"

"Sasuke its time for the toast!" yelled Naruto.

"I gotta go. It was nice seeing you" Sasuke was about to hug him but the ever possesive Kakashi would not allow it. Sasuke sighed again.

"Lets go you stupid perverted possisive dog!" Sasuke led Kakashi by the hand to the table where the goom and bride were.

"I have very little to say for no words will express my joy for son and our newest addition to the family. So I will say Itachi I am very proud of you, Kyuubi welcome, and I hope the best for both Juugo, Suigetsu, and their babies." Everyone clapped at Fugaku's moving yet short speech. "Would anyone want to say anything?"

Sasuke shakily raised his hand. Fugaku handed Sasuke the mic while Sasuke kept a deah grip on Kakashi.

"...Uh..um..erm...Hi.."Sasuke didn't know why, but his throat was closing up "...I..Um You see...I know a lot of you are wondering um who this guy here is and I..don't want end up repeating myself... so um...This guy is Kakashi...we started dating..last year and I didn't tell any you because I didn't know what I felt for him...I just...I was curious and then before I knew it I was trying to not get caught up in him. He was...is weird...and stupid..and kinda sadistic in a creepy yet really hot way" at this Kakashi flashed a smile." and... I...love him because he makes everything ok...I can act like the buggest spoiled brat and know he'll still love me because he's no Casanova himself"

"Hey!" interjected Kakashi.

"You're not! God this is why I hate watching romance movies with you Jack (titanic reference)."

"You're just hate knowing I rock your world Rose" Kakashi said childishly. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! I love Kakashi even though he acts like a _child" _Kakashi stuck his tongue out at this"So umm...Mom?"

"Yea sweetie."

"When I..introduced you to Kakashi he was my boyfriend...but umm yesterday. We talked and...umm" Sasuke blush reached his ears.

"Decided to end this ridiculousness" added his ever helpful mother.

"Wha..NO!...Didn't you listen to me at all? Ugh..." Sasuke breathed in order to calm himself down"We...Kakashi p-proposed to me" collective gasp "and I said yes so now I'm his fiancee" finished Sasuke with a brilliant blush. Somewhere in the crowd a glass shattered.

"NOOOOO!" cried Mikoto " I won't allow it. In fact, I forbid it! Fugaku say something!" screeched a red face Mikoto.

Fugaku downed his drink "...Take care of him Kakashi" Kakashi beamed and nodded.

Mikoto's face was priceless. It was stuck between horror, shock, and anger "Itachi your father is old and can't think straight! Say something else!"

"If you hurt my otouto I'll set youy body on fire, douse it then let you feel the excrutiating pain of your body being torn to pieces as I push you into a woodchipper" Kakashi sweat dropped at this, but he still nodded.

Sasuke locked eyes with Kyuubi and Suigetsu eyes and nodded slightly. Sasuke walked straight to Kakashi while everyone stared. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and smirked.

"So are you going to welcome me to the.._Hatake family...the Hatake way"_questioned a deviant Sasuke.

"Of course" Kakashi said giving him on smirk. When Kakashi lips landed on Sasuke's several things happened at once.

1) several glasses shattered

2) Sasuke's mother fainted

3)Itachi, Kyuubi, Suigetsu, and Juugo snuck out to their awaiting limos

4)Many fangirl squealed and took pictures.

5) Many guys hoping to give Sasuke their number glared and watched in fascination

Sasuke made sure to make a little show of kissing Kakashi by sucking his tongue. Kakashi catching on picked Sasuke up slightly and deepen the kiss. Sasuke unconciously lifted up his right foot.

"Mm I love you" Sasuke mumurred against Kakashi's lips.

"I love you too" Kakashi said pecking him on his lips. Recieving a giggle for hs efforts.

"How about we leave while mother's still unconcious" whispered Sasuke.

"Didn't she just blow up my apartment?" replied Kakashi.

"Don't you have tickets to Spain" retorted Sasuke. "I'd like to see it"

Kakashi was quick to pull Sasuke to the exit recieving many congrtulations and good lucks along the way. Kakashi drove off in his new midnight blue BMW with a silver wolf on each side.

"When do you want to have the wedding" question Kakashi as sped to the airport

"Why that's obvious? This winter. When it all started"

"Hmm...that's sounds nice. You do realize we'll have to come back right?"

"Yes! And we will have the best wedding yet" Sasuke said with a burning passion.

"I love it when you get all hot...it's hot"

"Mmm Kakashi hurry to the airport" moan Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Kakashi. He glanced over only to find Sasuke touching himself. His heart started pounded.

"S-Sasuke" excliamed Kakashi.

"Ohhh Kakashi Mmm" Sasuke started rubbing harder feeling the desperate need for something to fill him.

Kakashi hit the gas harder. Rushing to the airport, he was sweating and twiching with every moan that left Sasuke sweet plump lips.

"_Ahhh Ahh Kashi Oh" _Kakashi unfortunately had to stop at the light especailly since an 18 wheeler was passing by. Curiousity getting the best of him Kakashi glance over at Sasuke and nearly came in his pants.

Sasuke had unbuckled his seat belt so he could lift his ass off the seat and lean over the dash board. Sasuke had three fingers thrusting in his ass while his other worked him.

**"_Ahhh ohhh I-I Kashi their not b-big enahhh Kashi" _**Sasuke came in his hand as Kakashi entered the airport. They were flying in a private jet.

Once in side Kakashi gave Sasuke something big enough to fill him again and again...and again.

**Yeah so no real lemon in this chapter but a there was a lime so...! Anyway I shall post the squel soon. Until then I'll have to start working on Remember December.**

**Note the seqeul is called: Sasuke Bridezilla (If you read it you'll find out who got pregger and who didn't)**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ALERTS FAVORS**

**JA NE**


End file.
